Broken Live's Book 1: Cretaceous
by InGenworker
Summary: Two Broken Lives, drawn together by a Series of unfortunate events, the only problem is, one of them isn't Human.
1. The TDCACDRCD

"Amazing." Connor spoke.

Connor Q. Temple sat at his workstation in the New ARC. And oh, how he loved it in there. In The old ARC he had about as much chance of getting his own office as he did getting a pay rise. It was a basic office; a laboratory table, complete with test tubes, half written note pads, the occasional sandwich wrapped in tin-foil, and a series of Microscope's, Laptops and Books littered about the place.

On the wall opposite him hung a large black plasma television; one that he'd been expressively told time and time again was not for watching Star Trek: The Next Generation on CBS. And he'd stuck to that rule for an impressive amount of time. He went a full two days without putting his feet up, grabbing a carton of Chocolate Milk and watching Lieutenant Commander Data go insane on the Bridge. Today however, was different. The Television screen remained off, and the remote lay untouched beside a console. Instead, Connor's attention was focused solely on a stain-less steal microscope in front of him, and the object that lay beneath it.

"That's incredible." Connor told himself, and boosted the zoom lense.

While not taking his attention off the microscope, he pulled his hand away and dug around in his lab coat pocket. He pulled out a sliver BlackBerry. He punched in a code, and pressed dial.

A moment of silence hung in the air, before someone picked up the other line. Connor didn't give them chance to answer.

"Matt! It's Connor. I think I found something." Connor remarked, finally pulling his head away from the microscope.

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

* * *

"Connor, whatever this is could you please hurry up? I'm having lunch with the Head of the Secret Service in an hour." Lester snapped.

"It's worth it, I promise." Connor said, beaming.

He stood in the central hub of the ARC, just before the Anomaly Detector, his work mates, colleges and fiancee's in a line before him. All, seemingly, in smart casual dress.

Lester had worn one of his best cashmere suits (though Connor preferred to believe this was for him and not the Head of the Secret Service). Jess had continued her unusual yet stylish fashion sense by wearing a light brown tank top, and matching ankle-length skirt. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun. Abby, Connor's fiancee, had wore a light blue dress with crystal blue ribbons attached to the neck and cleavage, something which in his opinion, didn't really match for tom-boyish attitude.

Captain Becker was the only who had not dressed up, wearing his usual ARC Security uniform. Connor, like his team members, had also gotten al dressed up. Wearing a black blazer and white shirt, followed by a Green tie and Black trousers, he looked like a teen skipping high school. He just prayed the group didn't notice that he had wore this in high-school. Matt however, wore the bizarrest outfit. A pure white blazer, followed by checker board pants, and a cane to match. It was a mystery how he'd even made it out of the house this morning.

"Matt," Abby giggled. "What are you wearing?"

"It's not the first time I've been asked that, and I doubt it'll be the last. From when I come from it was the style." The time-traveler said.

"You look like Anna Wintour." Becker stated.

Jess said an amused noise. "Oooh, I didn't think somebody like you would know who she was, Becker."

Becker frowned. "And why not?"

"Well," Jess began. "You dress the same. Everyday. Without fail. Ever."

"That's because, Mrs Parker, I think you'll find that the ARC has strick uniform rules when it concerns the Security team." Becker said plainly.

"You wear it to Morrisons." Matt said.

"I do not."

"I've seen you."

"It was late and I couldn't be bothered getting unchanged. Plus I was out of milk."

"And in the park."

That seemed the snap Becker's Security Guard persona. He turned and faced Matt and snapped, "There is a genuine reason for that!"

"And I'm sure whatever it is can wait till later!" Lester interrupted. The group quieted down, except for Jess and Abby, who where quietly giggling over the thought of Becker going for a nice evening stroll in the park wearing his Armour-plated uniform.

The giggling soon stopped when Connor spoke up. "Okay, may I have your attention please." Connor asked the group.

"Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today-"

"Connor this better not be another surprise wedding." Abby interrupted him.

"It's not. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the birth of a new language, and potentially, a new giant leap for mankind. I propose to you, a device that could have potential to save lives, all around the world! A device that is older than everybody in this room put together!" Connor beamed.

The group exchanged strange glances but kept quiet.

Connor turned his back on the group and pulled out a box from beneath Jess's chair in front of the Detector Console. Slowly, he revealed the shoe-box to the group.

"Connor, shoe's have already been invented." Becker told him.

"Will you all stop interpreting!? Your spoiling the moment!" Connor snapped at them.

Slowly and very dramatically, Connor opened the box, and revealed the object that lay inside. Using both hands, he slowly (but still _very_ dramatically!) pulled it out, and displayed it the the group.

At first glance, it was a rock.

At second glance, it was still a rock.

It was a rock.

Only when getting into closer detail on it, would the rock reveal itself for what it truly was. Small stitching and crosshatching had been carved into it's surface, and five different shaped holes punctured the left side. Now, on the inside, it would be shown that these holes where a series of complicated and mind-bending labyrinths all enter twinning with one another, to form a passage that'd make the painting of Relativity look like a child's drawing. But on the outside, it appeared, simply as nothing more, than a rock.

"It's a rock." Abby stated.

"It's not a rock." Connor frowned.

"It is a rock, Connor." Becker said.

"It's not a rock!" Connor snapped. "And if you'll listen I'll tell you what it is! It's called The-Dromaeosauridae-Contact-and-Communication-Diyrinx or TDCACD for short. Or just RCD."

"RCD?" Lester asked.

"Raptor Communicating Device." Connor smiled. "It's a-"

"Hardly a device though, is it Connor?" Lester asked again.

"It is! Just, listen!" Connor snapped again. "Right, the TDCACD-or-RCD should be, I hope, in the near future, be produced so as to everyone in the ARC will have one. It's simple, easy to carry, and easy to use. It's like a whistle, listen..."

Connor placed his lips against one of the five holes imbedded into the side of the TDCACD/RCD and covered three of the remaining holes extra holes with his fingers. Gently, he blew a small breeze into it. What happened next, shocked the group.

A low, deep throated growl echoed across the room. This finally made the group fall completely silent.

"From me and my partner working on the TDCACD/RCD, Matt, have learned is that each hole can represent a different meaning. For example if I covered up two holes and then blew into it very high pitched, that could mean something completely different to blowing in a very low pitch. And then both of those could be entirely different to what would happen if you covered up three holes! And then the difference between the pitches with that could also be something completely different! My theory is that with some time off from the field team to study this, and maybe a pay rise, I'll be able to crack these codes, and create and entirely unique language!" Connor expressed. "And then, one day, it could actually be possible for us to talk to the dinosaurs!"

A moment of silence hung over the group, before Lester spoke up.

"And...why would we want to do that?"

That shut Connor up. He was fazed, but didn't manage to loose his smile. After a moment, he spoke up again.

"Well, Abby and Lester, you two know more than anyone how dangerous the Raptor's can be! Dromaeosaurus have been responsible for seven important Human deaths, including Stephen's. But with the TDCACD/RCD it could one day just be as simple as asking them very nicely to go back through the Anomaly!"

"Makes sense to me. We've tried using some of the planets most expensive weaponry on them, and that doesn't work, so we'll just try asking them nicely? I don't know about you lot, but I can't possibly see how this could go wrong." Lester sneered.

"No, it does work! I swear!" Connor began. "Becker, open the curtains!"

All eye's where suddenly on Becker.

He sighed, and turned to his right, towards Lester's office. Maybe the lighting had been different a few minutes ago, or maybe they where all too caught up in annoying Matt about his dress sense, or maybe they where all just too anxious to hear what Connor had to say to notice, but all they knew was that they hadn't noticed it. All the windows showing in to Lester's office had been blocked off.

Becker took a step forward, and grasped a mechanical lever that too, hadn't been noticeable earlier. He made a depressing sigh, and pulled it. The curtain dropped.

"CONNORWHATTHEHELLISTHATDOING INMYOFFICE!? YOU'REFIRED!" Lester snapped, pointing an excusing finger towards his office.

Standing tall on the desk of Lester's office was a creature. A row of razor-sharp teeth poking out of the creature's blue and white jaws, human-like arms dangling from it's chest and a long blue and white tail swinging lazily between the creatures legs, it was the very familiar sight of a Raptor. From where it was perched on the tables edge,its' yellow eyes watched them silently through the glass.

"Relax, relax." Connor reassured the group, as Becker re-joined them.

"If you'll remember during the last anomaly alert in the Forest of Dean, while you guys were busy with the Herrerasaurus, me and Becker went through the Anomaly and caught Felix here." Connor said gesturing at the raptor.

"Becker! What type of glue where you sniffing at this time? From Connor I could understand, but you!? Have you gone completely and utterly insane!?" Lester grabbed a stapler off the Anomaly console and threw it towards Becker. It missed by a mile off, and clattered to the floor at the opposite side of the room.

"I was told I was under strick orders to do so! I even got a memo off you giving me orders to!" Becker snapped back, not taking kindly to having stationary thrown at him.

The Raptor released a chirped and jumped of Lester's desk. It's killing claws hit the steal ground with a sound only comparable to nails on a chalk board.

"Guys keep your voice down." Connor warned them.

"Connor, did you hack into my computer!? I've warned you about doing that!" Lester seemed ready to blow.

"Lester why don't you just go take a minute to calm down." Matt suggested "It's in there, and it's not getting out. And even if it does it'll only escape into the most well armed building in the UK."

Lester merely glared at him, and the Connor, before falling silent.

"Now," Matt began. "Connor, you mentioned you called it Felix?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well...Why?" Abby asked.

"He just looked like a Felix." Connor shrugged.

"Connor, I believe you where about to tell us how it works?" Lester snapped.

"Oh yeah." Connor smiled.

Connor raised the TDCACD/RCD back up to his mouth and blew a short burst of air into it. A small dog-like bark erupted out of the device, grabbing the attention of the raptor. The raptor turned its head towards Connor and growled.

"I'll explain," Connor told them. "There are five holes in it. And each of these can represent a different meaning. And with each different tone, volume and frequency it's said at, can also be a different meaning. In total it's capable of making forty-five different sounds, only thirty-four of those can actually be made by people. Now from what I've been working with, I think I have been able to get a basic concept of what each sound represents."

"The first hole is identical to the warning roar the Raptor's give before attacking, and so can be presumed to be a warning call. The second is either there's food nearby, or lets attack. One of those two, and they are both pretty similar, really. The third is a bit more complicated, and we're not entirely sure, but it may be a signal that the Raptor making it needs some food and/or water, fast. A cry for help, really. Four is the easiest, it's the sound made by Raptor's when they are greet each other, so the Raptor equivalent of Hello. And, we aren't really that sure about the Fifth, other than it's rarely said. And then it's a full mystery as to what saying these commands at a different intensity would do, and that's why its exciting!" Connor beamed.

"You know you could have explained all of that with 'It's a rock that lets you talk to Raptor's', right?" Abby asked.

Connor shrugged. "I guess."

"Connor, I know you've been through a lot in the past couple of years, and finding this new discovery is probably very unique for you, but when you find the time I'd rather not spent the rest of my working-life WITH A RAPTOR IN MY BLOODY OFFICE!" Lester yelled.

Connor sighed "It's finished now anyway, Becker, could you take him to the Menagerie?"

Before Becker had the chance to answer, Lester cut him off. "So let me get it straight. You went through an Anomaly -which that alone is enough to get you fired- and caught one of the most deadly killer machines to ever walk the planet and then brought it back into the present day -keeping in mind that it had no intention of coming anywhere near the Anomaly or causing any of us any harm." Lester snapped.

Connor was silent. "Well, _everything_ will sound bad if you say it like that."

Abby let out a tired sigh. "No, Come on guys, Connor's right. This invention could save lives. And anyway that Cretaceous Anomaly is always reopening, really we should take all the help we should get.

"Yeah, I agree with Abby." Jess stated.

"Me too. It's a good idea anyway Connor took all this time to make the DRC-DD..thing." Matt said.

"That's not all. I made one for everybody." Connor said.

Before Abby had chance to speak up again, the familiar siren of the Detector sounded, and the hub was bathed in blood red light. Jess pushed past Connor and claimed her seat in front of the Detector, crushing the shoe box under her well-curved bottom. She began punching in commands on the keyboard, as the ARC team gathered round her.

"Look's like you're going to get a chance to try it out sooner than you think. It's just re-opened."Jess said, not taking her attention away from the screen.

"In the same spot?" Matt asked.

"No, half a mile away, it's on a fault line."

"You see? With any look a Raptor will come through." Connor smiled.

"No, not with any luck! That would be a very, very bad thing! Becker! You and Hemple get that Raptor out of my office and back through the Anomaly before it close's! The rest of you, get down there before I snap!" Lester shouted pointing at the door.

* * *

A/N Okie Dokie Lokie!

Stories like this are very well known in the Jurassic Park Category, so I thought it'd be fun to see how Primevalians would react to it! There's one story inparticular from a few years back, also called 'Broken Lives' and while it was never completed I highly recommend it. And despite sharing the same name and some plot elements as this story, I will constantly point out that this is not a remake of it, or a rip-off, but simply based on it's idea of a inter-species friendship.

And before you claim copy-right, yes the idea for the TDCACD/RCD (From here on, it'll be referred to only as the RCD in the story) came from the Raptor's fossilized 'voice box' in Jurassic Park III.

Oh, and may I recommend you take a note of what some of those noises meant? They'll be playing an important role in the near future!

So, please do go ahead and click on the next chapter, and if you can be bothered, leave me a review?


	2. Trapped

"Okay, where is it?" Abby asked.

Abby was leaning against Black Toyota Hilux. She still was wearing her Blue _Wedding-Dress_ like outfit. The Black Toyota Hilux was parked in a clearing, surrounded by the cold dark Forest of Dean. The dead black Tree's, combined with the carpet of brown and red leaves created a very, very miserable and some-what scary look.

"About half a mile from here." Connor told her.

Connor was crouching down in the back of the Car, fiddling with a Portable Anomaly Detector. He, like Abby was still wearing his fancy outfit. His Black blazer, white top, Green tie and Black trousers, along with the Toyota made him look like Collage Student who had stolen a Car. Connor had torn the back off the Detector and currently had its guts and innards placed in one hand.

"Connor why don't you just leave it alone?" Abby asked.

"Because, I spilt Coke on it in the Car. Also, this Anomaly keeps opening up on a Fault line; We don't know where it is this time." Connor said still messing with the wires.

"Just hurry up with it Connor." Matt told him.

Matt, like his team mates was still in his fancy dress outfit. Unfortuanly his pure white suit, tie, trousers and shoes had obtained a small black oil stain. Matt stood behind the Car, searching through the equipment for the EMD's.

"I'm trying. When are Becker and Hemple getting here?" Connor asked.

"They said they have already contained 'Felix' and have parked the car outside the Forest, they are ready whenever we are." Abby told him.

"So that's a sign to hurry up." Matt told him.

After a moment of Silence, Connor spoke.

"Got it." Connor said standing up.

"Finally." Abby remarked.

Abby pushed herself of from the Car and took a few steps away, giving Connor enough room to jump down.

"It should just be over there though the Tree's." Connor said pointing north.

"Good. Let's go." Matt said, pulling an EMD out of the back of the Car.

The three began making their way over to the woods.

"Now, I've brought one extra RCD. Just encase they don't work." Connor said, pulling the familiar Stone Chamber out of his pocket.

"Let's take a look." Abby said, snatching the stone out of his hand.

"What's it made out of?" She asked, weighing the stone with her hand.

"Um, I'm not sure. Matt told me some sort of chalk." Connor told her.

"Um, very light." She said.

"Designed like that. Spared no expense." Connor told her.

The group of three left the clearing and entered the dark forest.

"You know. No matter how many Anomalies' we do here I will always find it creepy." Abby said, eyeing a tall leaf-less black Tree.

"I like it. It's where Harry and Hermione hide in the new Harry Potter book." Connor told her.

"Don't tell me anymore! I haven't watched or read it yet. I'm waiting for the next part to come out. Then I'm gonna watch them both in the same night." Abby snapped at him.

"Jesus, Okay." Connor said.

"What about you Matt? You like Harry Potter?" Connor asked Matt.

"Eh, I'm more of a _Percy Jackson_ Man." Matt told him.

"I quite like _Alice, 2009_, that Hatter bloke is amazing. Some people say I look just like him." Connor mentioned.

"Really? I don't see it." Abby said.

Their conversation was interrupted, when Portable Anomaly Detector burst in life. Connor began fiddling with the detector.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"It's at it strongest point now." Connor told him.

"Good –"Matt was interrupted by a growl from deeper into the forest.

Matt put his fingers against the lips and raised his EMD. Connor smiled and reached into his pocket, before releasing that Abby still had the RCD. Connor opened his mouth to ask for it back, but abandoned that plan when another deep growl came from up ahead. Matt began slowly and carefully making his way towards the noise, EMD raised. Connor and Abby quietly followed.

Another, louder growl signalled from up ahead, followed by the sharp crack of a branch.

A small rustle behind a tree to their left captured their attention. Matt tilted his head, scanning the dark forest for any source or sound of movement that would reveal the owner of the growl. Matt pressed the 'Charge' button on his EMD, the EMD equivalent of loading a gun.

Suddenly, a small, long head began to peer out from behind a Tree. The creature raised its head and sniffed the air. Matt, Connor and Abby froze. After seeing the animals head they could work out what was the rest of the body. The Animal was at least six feet tall, long Human-like arms, complete with four large black claws. At the top of the Animals body was a long dextrous neck, ending in a large head and snout. Razor-Blade-like teeth where visible try to escape to snout. The Animals overall colour made it look somewhat like the surrounding area, camouflaging itself into the dead leafs.

It didn't take the Dinosaur long to notice them.

The animal stepped back slightly, lowered its head and let out a loud hiss.

Suddenly, a glint of light caught Matt's attention. The light came from just over the Dinosaur's shoulder, a couple of feet behind the beast. The shining, flickering and occasionally spasm'ing Anomaly shone in a different location to where it was last time. Matt marvelled at the beauty of the Anomaly a moment longer, before turning his attention back to the Dinosaur.

The Dinosaur growled again, and stepped out from behind its weak hiding place.

The group stood, frozen at the site of the Dinosaur.

With a roar, the Dinosaur took off rampaging forwards, straight towards Matt. Matt raised his EMD and fired. The shot only just missed the animal's hind, and crashed into a nearby Tree. The Dinosaur treated the shot as a warning slowing in its track's. The Dinosaur came to a halt, only meters in front of Matt. The Animal hissed at him and lowered its head, baring its long sharp teeth. Matt raised his EMD, pointing it directly at the creatures head.

Suddenly, a bark sounded from behind Matt. It was an all too familiar bark. Matt swung around on his heels and pointed the EMD at the first thing he saw. However, he was surprised to see, not a Raptor, but Abby with Connor's RCD pressed against her mouth. She had one finger pressed against a hole. Abby was eyeing the creature. Matt looked back and forth between the Creature and Abby. The Dinosaur had completely forgotten about Matt, its attention now on Abby. Abby puffed into the RCD, sounding another warning call. The Dinosaur replied with a growl.

Connor and Matt stood by helplessly watching as their team mate challenged the Dinosaur. With any luck, it would not except the fight and go back through. Despite not actually being a Raptor, The Dinosaur recognised the noises Abby was making. The Dinosaur took one last sniff at the air, before turning back towards the Anomaly.

The whole group sighed in relief.

"Abby! How did you do that?" Matt whispered.

"It's just the first thing that popped into my mind. No dinosaur is silly enough to try and fight a Raptor." Abby whispered back.

"Better let Becker know we found the Anomaly." Matt said.

As if on cue, the Dinosaur disappeared through the Anomaly.

"Connor, What was it?" Matt asked.

"I think it was a Herrerasaurus. But, I don't see how it could be." Connor said.

Matt and Abby looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"That is the same Anomaly me and Becker caught Felix in. Felix came from the Late Cretaceous; Herrerasaurus came from the Mid Triassic." Connor told them.

"There's over five millions years difference between the two." Abby added.

Matt sighed.

"We'll check it out when we get back to the ARC. But first," Matt lifted his hand up to his black box and tuned in the channel. "Becker, its Matt. We found the Anomaly; just track the GPS from this signal. Watch yourselves though; we've got a couple Herrerasaurus lurking around."

_**Twenty Minutes later...**_

"Stand back." Matt Commanded.

Matt stood before the Anomaly, EMD raised.

"You know what you're doing?" Becker asked.

Becker was stood a couple of behind Matt, beside him stood a stain-less steel cage. The Cage was slightly larger than Becker, and stretched out about four feet. A small growl came from the cage. Becker glanced over his shoulder, to see Connor's friend known as 'Felix' staring at him through the bars.

"You two ready?" Becker asked.

Connor and Abby stood aside from Matt, Becker and the Anomaly. The two were partially hidden behind a dead tree; Connor with an EMD focusing on Felix and Abby with the RCD clutched tightly in her hands. They both nodded.

"Okay." Becker said. _"Three, Two, One!"_

Becker pulled down a large leaver on the side of Felix cage. An entrance to the cage opened with a low screeching. Becker took a few steps back and raised his EMD. The Raptor raised its head and sniffed the air. He poked his head out of the cage and growled at Matt. Felix took a glance over his shoulder at Becker, Abby and Connor. It mimicked the sound Abby had previously produced. Abby raised the RCD up to her mouth, ready to scare it, when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. Abby looked to her left and saw Connor clutching her arm with his fingers against his lips. The Raptor turned its attention away from the three and focused back on Matt. The Raptor stepped forward slightly, raised its head, and let out a low hiss.

"Eat me." Matt commanded.

The Raptor released a Bird-like screech and leaped forwards, straight out of its cage and landing only feet away from Matt. Matt kept his EMD raised but didn't fire. The Raptor lowered its head and approached him, hissing all the way. Matt began slowly stepping aside from the Anomaly, not taking his focus of Felix. It was a rather odd time to be thinking this, but Matt had heard a quote somewhere about this, '_Dinosaur's are Animal's, not Monster's._' he believed it was, as all the animal wanted to do was go home.

All of a sudden, a rattling noise came from Felix's back as his semi-feathers began to vibrate, giving him a much scarier look. The sudden change caused Matt to lose focus for a split second. Then the attack came, in the second Matt had lost focus the Raptor leaped forwards and pushed him onto the ground, covering him in dead leaves and mud. The Raptor sank its teeth into his now mud stained white suit. Matt let out a battle cry shot a burst of blue electricity out of the EMD's barrel and into the Raptor's bottom Jaw.

The Raptor yelped in surprise and leaped backwards of Matt, tearing his suit. Matt raised his EMD again, but was unable to get a good focus. The Raptor faced the group and let out a loud bark, which echoed a number of times through the forest before falling quite. With that, the Raptor dashed forwards towards the Anomaly, missing Matt and disappeared sixty-five-million years ago into the past.

"Matt!" Becker shouted, running over to him.

"You okay?" Becker asked, giving Matt his hand.

Matt grabbed Becker's hand and pulled himself up.

"Yeah. My Dad's gonna be _we bit_ angry with me." Matt said admiring the now large holes torn in his suit.

"It will be fine." Becker smiled, hitting Matt on the back.

"Suppose so, he's dead." Matt stated.

"Connor! Abby! _What are you doing_?" Becker shouted.

Matt turned to look at Connor and Abby. The Two had no interest in what had just happened to Matt, and were busy staring off into the wilderness behind them. They both acted like they didn't even hear him. Connor raised one finger to Matt and Becker signalling them to give him and Abby a moment.

"I swear there's something wrong with those two." Becker mumbled.

"Probably is, it's just a shame they happen to be brilliant at what they do." Matt said.

A scream brought their attention back to Connor and Abby.

Another Herrerasaurus erupted out of the Forest lunged at Connor. Connor and Abby began running over to Becker and Matt. Becker and Matt screamed their names and began firing at the Herrerasaurus. A burst of electricity collided into the animals left leg, causing it to roar out in pain and turn its attention to Matt and Becker. The Dinosaur took off towards them, meters behind Connor and Abby. The Herrerasaurus roared and lunged forwards, ripping Connor's rucksack clean off his Back and sending it flying into the nearby undergrowth. Connor screamed again. Becker fired at the creature, narrowly missing Abby.

"Get behind us!" Matt shouted, trying to get focus on his weapon.

By the time the two had reach Becker and Matt; the Dinosaur was within biting distance. The Dinosaur attempted to lung at Connor again, but it went badly wrong and it resulted in the Herrerasaurus head butting Connor in the back and sent him spiralling towards the ground. Abby glanced back. Connor had landed at the feet of Matt and Becker, while Abby and the Dinosaur thundered past them. Abby narrowly avoided running into Felix's old cage, the Dinosaur meanwhile just leaped on top of it. Matt shot the Dinosaur again, hitting it in the tip of the tail. The Herrerasaurus slowed but didn't stop. The Dinosaur hissed and leaped down from the cage, only just missing landing on Abby.

"Head for the Tree's!" Becker shouted.

It soon became clear to Abby that she may not get away. Her feet were getting tired, and the Herrerasaurus was faster than ever. There were no Tree's in sight that were close enough to reach before the Dinosaur got her. Then, an idea popped into Abby's head. She looked to her left. The Anomaly floated in mid air, shining a little weaker than before. It was disappearing. It was now or never! Abby changed her course and began running straight towards the Anomaly. She herd Connor, Matt and Becker call her name, but she couldn't stop, not now. The beast roared and sunk its teeth into the back of Abby's dress. The weak fabric broke apart, leaving a large tear down the back of her dress.

Abby closed her eyes and jumped through the Anomaly.

The change was drastic. The Hot humid air hit Abby like a physical blow. The cold creepy air of the Forest of Dean had disappeared and the all too familiar hot sweaty Cretaceous air had returned. Abby opened her eyes. This wasn't the cretaceous she had spent a year trapped in. This cretaceous was no longer a brown boring Forest, surrounded by Mountains and Rivers, but instead looked more like a tropical Island. Forest was made up of Light green Shrubs and Palm and Coconut Tree's. The Forest Floor was covered in knee height colourful Undergrowth. A beautiful blue ocean could be seen through the tropical Tree's. The Ocean breeze fluttered through the overgrown forest and around Abby. The Cloud-less Sky was a beautiful light blue. This was the type of cretaceous she had expected to see when she went after Helen.

Suddenly Abby snapped back to reality.

She turned back, ready to fight the Herrerasaurus and go back through the Anomaly. Her heart, her eyes, her hope and her whole self of steam, sank. The Anomaly, The Herrerasaurus, Her Home, Her Boyfriend, Her Family, was all gone. The Forest was as peacefully as ever, completely oblivious to what just happen. '_No_.' she thought. Tears began welling in her eye's as the harsh truth began to sink down on her. She was stuck in the Cretaceous, again. Only this time, No Connor.

"No." Abby said, tears now trailing down her cheeks. Abby walked forward's and stood where the Anomaly once was.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" She screamed and collapsed onto the ground.

"No. No. No." She whispered, tear's flowing from her eyes like a river. Abby grasped the soil in her hands.

"Please. No." Abby cried.

Abby lay there, crying in the dirt for what could be a good couple of hours, not knowing she was being watched from the Undergrowth.

* * *

**Okay, if you're reading this I thank you for taking the time to read Chapter Two of Primeval Broken Lives'.**

**Okay, let me start off my saying that I increased the size of Herrerasaurus a lot. It went from the size of a Dog to the size of a Man. Also, if you want to see the picture I based the Herrerasaurus on, go to Deviant Art and type in 'Jurassic Park Herrerasaurus'. It's the first picture :D**

**Okay, no review's yet, but who knows? This could be one of the best Primeval FanFictions in history? I really do encourage you to leave a review, just let me know what you like/dislike about this story. And anyway, review's making me write faster :D**

**Now, if you're wondering how Herrerasaurus could exist in the same place at the same time as Dromaeosaurus, that's just one of the mysterious on this story. All will be revealed soon.**

**Oh! Almost forgot:**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Please Review!**


	3. An Unlikely Savior

"No. No. No. No." Abby wept.

Abby was sat in the dirt, leaning against a Tropical Tree; crying silently into her knees. Her blue wedding dress-like outfit had large brown stains on its shin's and knee's. Her mascara had run down her face like a river. '_No. Not again. Please.'_ She thought. She refused to except that she was stuck here again. She expected that Anomaly to re-open any second and Connor would come running through and carry her home in his arms. She pleaded in her mind. The Anomaly had been closed over an hour ago. The more she thought that once again, she was stuck here, the most hostile place to ever exist, the place she and Connor had risked their lives every day, the more she cried. In a word, she looked rough.

There was a brief snap of a twig from in front of her. Abby glanced up, expecting to see the Re-turned Anomaly with Connor half emerged. But she didn't. She didn't see anything. Nothing. Just the Colourful Forest and the ocean tide. Abby could see the ocean tide continuing to slowly move back and forth against the white sand. She let out another weep and collapsed her head back into her knees as the Ocean breeze fluttered across her body.

A brief rustle of movement from the tangled scrub behind her told her she was being watched. She didn't care. She would prefer to be killed now than live in this place for another year. She _did_ have to admit it though; it was a lot nicer here than the forest she and Connor were in. Off to her left, the sharp crack of a breaking branch snapped to her attention. Her head shot up in surprise and she peered frantically through the layers of leafs. There was nothing there. Abby sighed in relief and turned back to waiting for the Anomaly.

A scream filled the Forest as Abby came face to face with a Toothy Blood-thirsty Grin.

**-Present Day-**

"Come on." Connor cried.

Connor was once again sat at his workstation in the New ARC. He had changed from his school boy-like look and had dressed back into his usual hideous style. On the desktop in front of him was an Acer Laptop. Connor's finger flew franticly over the keyboard, searching for any way to get Abby back. Both Connor's eyes and nose were red and swollen.

"Connor, Calm down." Matt told him.

Matt was sat on the table behind Connor. He, like Connor had changed from fancy dress back into his normal clothing. He had a small stitching above his left eye, probably the side effects from the Herrerasaurus attack.

"I will not calm down!" Connor snapped.

"Connor, Abby has done it before I'm sure she can manage it again. And that Anomaly's always re-opening." Matt told him.

"No, she hasn't done it before! Last time I was there, we had weapons and supplies. She was in the correct outfit last time. How fast do you think you could run from a Dinosaur wearing a dress? It's been over an hour now since the Anomaly closed!" Connor snapped, not looking up from the keyboard.

"What are you doing anyway?" Matt asked.

"The device Helen used to open Anomaly's. She said it was created in the ARC. If so why can't I make one now?" Connor asked.

"Connor, Helen got the Device from hundreds of years into the future. We just simply just don't have the technology to make one now." Matt acknowledged.

"Well we have to make it at some point! Why not start early?" Connor asked.

"Connor, listen to me. Abby is a smart girl. She knows not to leave the Anomaly site. She will have found shelter around it and is probably there right now, not technically now, about six-five million years ago, the point is she's just waiting for the Anomaly. The second it re-opens, which I imagine can't be long now; she will be straight through it and back into the forest. Plus, she has your RCD. Just leave her to come back on her own." Matt told him.

Connor stopped typing. He didn't say anything, he just stopped. Connor looked at Matt.

"My Girlfriend is the most dangerous place to ever exist. She has no food, no water, no protection, no shelter, nothing. Don't you tell me to leave her there and sit here doing nothing. I will do everything in my power to get her back! Because I care about her. You don't, you're sat here telling me to leave her. Becker's feeding the Herrerasaurus in the menagerie, the very dinosaur that trapped her there. Jess, Lester and Phillip are just continuing like nothing ever happened!" Connor yelled.

"Connor I didn't mean it like that." Matt told him.

"Save it." Connor said. Connor slammed the lid down on his laptop and stood up. Without a word he left the room.

**-Cretaceous-**

Sharp yellow bird-like eyes stared at her.

Abby gulped.

The Raptor was stood right in front of her, unmoving. Hundreds of questions filled her head at once. _Why hadn't it killed her? Why was it just staring at her? Was it blind?_ Abby question's where soon answered when the Raptor titled its head and snarled.

Once the Raptor had moved its head, it allowed Abby to see the rest of its body. It wasn't like any Raptor Abby had ever seen before, if it could even be called a Raptor! Instead of its normal light blue and black colour, with its erectable scale-like feathers, it had thick leather-like hide. The leather-like skin was dark brown, similar to those seen in _Jurassic Park_. Very faint blue stripes trailed down the Animals back. Abby took another glance at the face. It was missing its usual crest-like feathers on its head. Its face and snout colour, matched its body's perfectly. The skin looked tight and rubbery; it barely covered the bulging muscle beneath. The normal Raptor's 4 inch claw was dwarfed by this one's 11inch long killer claw. Abby's hopes that this wasn't a Raptor sank. Despite its colour, there was just no ignoring those killer claws.

The Dinosaur titled its head again, blocking the view of its body. It curled back its jaw lips and showed Abby it's teeth once again. The Raptor snarled. A poof of the foulest smelling odour in existence swarmed Abby's face. Abby, with no choice inhaled the Raptor's breath; a cross between rotting meat, soil milk, morning breath, greasy hair and diarrhea filled Abby's nostrils, not literally. The foul odour clung to Abby's throat. Tears began to well in her eyes, maybe because of the smell, maybe because it was the last thing she was going to smell.

It began to re-occur to her, why wasn't she dead yet. The Raptor had its arm retracted, its head low and its killer claws erect. It was in the perfect position to tear her face off. But, it hadn't. She realised that it was smelling her. It was investigation her. It had no idea what she was. Suddenly something caught her attention, a small twinkle in the Animal's eye. Its eye's weren't like the normal raptors. It pupils where larger, and the iris surrounding it was much more orange than yellow. The white Sclera around the pupil was pure white. That's what was different. All the Raptor's she had seen had Blood-shot eyes, including Felix. Abby did what she had never dared it before, and looked directly into the Dinosaur's eyes. Its head twitched slightly at this. Abby saw her own refection in its eye's. Then she understood, it was doing the same to her.

Then it occurred to her, there was a Raptor in front of her! Abby pulled a fist and hit the first thing she could. Her white-knuckled first collided into the Raptor's thick leather snout. The animal snapped out of its trance over and swung its head back in pain. Even the roar was different. Abby recognised it as the Warning call from Connor's RCD. Now she saw her chance.

Abby blotted up from her sulking spot and looked around. There was no successful hiding area within sight, but she didn't care. She took off running towards, well, anywhere. The dead brown leaves crunched under her feet she did so. Abby glanced behind her. The Raptor had re-covered from its sudden punch and was watching her run away. That was it, it wasn't chasing her, just watching. Abby turned her attention back to her destination. She had left the clearing entered the Tropical Forest and began blundering through the trees blindly. She pushed aside branches that clawed at her face, ducking beneath the sting if barbs and thorns. Abby glanced back again.

The Raptor was gone.

Abby didn't trust it, she had seen Raptor's disappeared slower than that before and still catch her. Abby jumped over a Tree root that had broken free from the ground. Despite the fact she was probably second's away from death, she had to admit, there wasn't a nicer place to die. Abby pasted through a small flower patch, and noticed what she thought was a small herbivore Dinosaur grazing on them. She didn't have time to guess what it was, or even see how many leg's it had. She just kept running.

Soon, her legs began to tire and sweat began forming. She couldn't go on, not in a dress. Suddenly, she spotted a large mangrove Tree. With a sudden leap, Abby threw herself behind the Tree. As she did so, her foot got caught under a low branch, she came spiralling towards earth. The back of her skull smashed into bark and she experienced a white-hot bone breaking pain. Silver stars twinkled in her vision. She knew if she blacked out then it'd be over. She grasped the Swamp Trunk with one hand, and held the back of her head with the other.

Her vision began clearing and the Pain softened. She was okay, for now. Abby wised around, ready to keep watch for the raptor. Her eyes practically popped out of her head as she once again came face to face with the brown Raptor. Abby screamed and jolted back, her back once again hitting the Tree Trunk. The Raptor titled its head and released a soft, calm chirp. She began to breath deeper. She closed her eyes and gripped the bark in her hand's, ready for the killing strike. But it didn't come. She could tell the Raptor was still examining her, but she didn't risk opening her eye's, just in case.

Suddenly an ear piercing roar echoed through the Tropical Forest. Abby froze. She opened her eyes. The Raptor had lost interest in her and was staring off into the wilderness. Abby followed its eye trail. The Forest was as empty as when she got here. The Ocean breeze hit her again, but was no longer was visible through the Tree's. Something was wrong. The Forest was silent, only the sound of the distant sea remained. How quiet could a Tropical forest full of Dinosaur's get? For it to suddenly fall still could only mean one thing; there was something there that shouldn't be.

Suddenly, without a second the spare, an enormous Dinosaur erupted from the Tree's. Abby didn't get a good look at it; she only knew it was Big.

She had taken off without a second thought, running away from her Raptor stalker and the Dinosaur as fast as her feet could carry her. With any luck it would eat the Raptor, and wouldn't be hungry any more, two birds with one stone. Abby's hopes came crashing down when she heard the leave's crunching just behind her and realised the Raptor was running not after her, but with her. Although he could move much faster than Abby could, the Raptor stayed near her as they ran through the jungle. Behind them, the source of the roar roared in furry as its prey began to escape. Abby's eyes filled with tears, which proceeded to drip down her face, mixing with the dirt and scratches that already lay there. Suddenly, a fallen branch collided with Abby's foot. She screamed and fell to the ground in pain.

She caught a glimpse of the Raptor leaping over her to keep running. Abby looked back at her foot. The branch had not fallen, as it was not a branch. It was a Tree root that had escaped the ground, and had currently wrapped itself around her ankle. She tried pulling her leg, only to get caught up more. She glanced up. The enormous Dinosaur had become fully emerged from the Forest. She was huge. She stood five or six meters tall, with big muscled limbs, apart from her puny little arms. Abby's first reaction at this was it was a T-rex. But no, too big. Abby thought the Elephant's at Wellington Zoo where big, this could probably swallow _them_ whole. She tried tugging on her leg again. It was useless. At least, unlike the Raptor, it would be quick.

Abby screamed as she was suddenly attacked from behind. The Raptor had returned and sank its teeth into the already ripped back of her dress. It began tugging viscously at her. She realized that it was working, and her foot was being to loosen, and let the Raptor do what it wanted to do. She winced as a sharp thorn punctured her Foot, breaking the skin and allowing the Blood to trail out. The sudden harsh snapping of a branch snapped her attention back to the Dinosaur. It had almost reached her and her Raptor. _The_ Raptor, not her Raptor. Abby's eyes widened and she began kicking furiously at the Root, cracking a little more with every kick. She began to panic. A sudden surge of reality hit her and she began to kick faster and harder. It may seem silly, but if she had the chance to get eaten by _that_ or her-_the_ Raptor she would take the Raptor every day. Abby delivered one final kick to the Root. It shattered under her power and she wriggled her foot loose. She felt the Raptor re-track its teeth and run away.

Abby turned and pushed herself off the ground, only to feeling a sharp pain shoot through her body and come crashing back down into the dirt. The Raptor, obviously hearing this had stopped a couple of feet away. She glanced back. The Theropod was Meter's away! A thick trail of blood lead from her foot down to her toes. She began crawling through the soil and dead leaves'. Abby began crying again. '_This isn't how it's going to end! Not like this! Please!' _She thought. She crawled through the dirt as fast as possible, while the Dinosaur thundering footsteps caught up with her. Abby glanced up at the Raptor. It hadn't move, it just stood there staring at her, deciding if she was a prey worth trying to steal.

"Please. Help me." She cried. She didn't know how. She didn't know why. But, _it did_.

The Raptor flew through the air, temporally blocking out the sun, and landed next to her as nimble as a cat and silent as a ghost. The Raptor bent down and sank its teeth back into the fabric covering her back, tearing it even move. This time, scraping her back as it did so, drawing a thin line of blood. It began walking backwards, dragging her sideward's through the dirt. Abby spat as a large clot of dirt entered her mouth. Once her mouth was clean she glanced back at her predator. The Dinosaur roared furiously at the Raptor for stealing its kill and speeded up, if possible. Abby could have sworn she felt the shock wave from the roar hit her like a physical blow. She moved her attention from her Predator to her saviour. It was dragging her through the dirt at speed, towards what Abby guessed was a Fern Field. He stared at her. In the same way he had done when they first met. This Raptor was smart. Smarter than the rest. She could just tell. He was saving her. _Saving _may be an exaggeration. She _wasn't _saving her. He was protecting his kill. Much like Abby had seen the Tropical Bird's and Eagles at the Zoo do.

Abby suddenly screamed in surprise as both she and the Raptor were dragged off the ground. The Stupid Raptor had pulled them both off a cliff of a dried up River bed! Abby yelped and grabbed a hold of the Raptor. She couldn't tell which part, she had her eyes closed. She clung on for dear life. Both she and the Dinosaur tumbled down the hill, occasionally hitting a rock. A small twig stabbed her face, creating a long bloody cut along her chin. She heard the Raptor shriek as something hit it. She braced herself. A sharp rock hit her back, cracking her shine. A red-hot burst of pain shot through her body. She screamed in pain but clung on to the Raptor. The two continued the roll. Abby gasped every Time the Dinosaur rolled over her. It weights a ton! It was hard to make out, what with all the dirt constantly filling her ears, but she could hear the Predator stop at the top of the hill.

She hit the dry river bed with a Thud and a large poof of dust. The raptor's heavy body froze and collapsed on her. She opened her eyes. She had grabbed a hold of the Raptor's waist. Its Arm's were currently locked around her shoulders. Looks like it was scared from the fall too. She looked up. The Raptor's orange and yellow eyes looked down at her. Abby's body lay beneath the animal's heavy body. Groggily, but quickly she pushed herself out of the Raptor grip. The raptor wouldn't let go. Abby gave a hardy shove and the raptor's arm's realised her. The grip of its jaws, claws and legs was strong, but quite frankly its arms were weak. Abby quickly crawled away. She dug her arms into the dirt and pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled, dizzy with adrenaline and a fatal fear that wouldn't leave her. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Raptor dazed out still on the floor several feet away.

She looked up. She and the Raptor had fallen at least ten feet down the Hill. Dead brown roots were half emerged from the sandy ground. It looked like Sand Stone or maybe chalk. Connor mentioned that the Cretaceous period was named after chalk. A growl stole her attention. She looked further up. Stood at the Top of the Hill was their attacker. She was huge. Her massive head was about the size of a Hippo, and that was tiny compare to her neck. A long hefty tail swung in and out of view. The Dark Dinosaur swung her extraordinarily big head down from the top of the cliff and opened her jaws. Her curved blood-stained teeth were the size of heavy bread knives. Abby felt the hot, acid blast of its breath. The Dinosaur's small bright yellow eyes, buried high in her skull, appeared to stare at her for a second, before moving on to the Raptor. It realised a deep-throated growl. Suddenly Abby noticed something.

The Dinosaur had one big scar across her left eye. It created harsh blood vision in one eye. '_Scar Face' _She thought. 'Scar Face' was the name of a Cassowary that lived at Wellington Zoo. She was huge. The fourth biggest one on record too have ever existed. She had a scar across her left eye; she had obtained it when she killed her last Mate. She stood slightly bigger than a full grown man. She hated people. It was Abby's job to feed her. And every time she entered the Paddock, she glared at her. In way, much to what this Dinosaur was doing now. Was it possible she was looking at the ancestor of Scar Face? With nothing more than a growl or and blink, She turned and left the cliff top and wondered back into the jungle. Abby heard her steps as she ventured further and further away. When the noise disappeared, she turned back to the Raptor.

The Raptor had regained its footing and stood where it once lay. It titled its head and examined Abby. Abby looked at her Body. Overall, she had more got more injuries in the last two hours than she had done in a whole year in the cretaceous. She had the cut along her chin, a bruise from a rock on her jaw line, a large tear down the middle of her dress, exposing almost all of her cleavage, a large gash down her arm and a badly scrapped elbow. And her dress, Oh my god. Her dress was no longer light blue, but was dark black. Stained with soil, blood, dead leaves and what she thought was dropping's, it looked like she had been buried in the ground for three years. She looked back up at the Raptor.

It stood staring at her, unmoving. Abby noticed something she hadn't before. During the fall it had erected three colourful feathers on top of its head. That was a sign it was a boy. He chirped and slowly took a step closer to Abby. Abby gasped and jumped back. He stopped and lowered his head, as if bowing. Slowly he began moving forwards again. He released a bark which Abby recognized from somewhere. Suddenly, an Idea hit her. She stuck her hand into her pocket and grasped what lay inside. She pulled out Connor's RCD. It had been badly broken in the fall, but it maintained its shape. Abby raised it to her mouth and covered four of the holes. She slowly blew into it and produced a much slower, but identical version of the noise the Raptor just made.

The Raptor stopped moving and jumped back in surprise. It titled its head and repeated the noise. Abby blew into the rock and produced an identical version. The Raptor blinked and stared at her in surprise. Abby giggled. It was like putting a mirror in front of a lizard, he just didn't know what to do.

Finally she realised enough was enough. Slowly, she took a step to the left. The Raptor watched her, but didn't move. She took another step. Still no reaction. She lowered the RCD back into her pocket and took another step. Finally she did what Connor and the Jurassic Park films always reminded her not to do, and turned her back on a Raptor. She began casually walking down the dried river, limping a little. She took a deep breath and thought about her situation. She was stuck in the cretaceous. She had run about 20 meters north away from the Anomaly site, and then was attacked by Scar Face. She went a little further, let's say 24 meters north-west. She then fell down a hill and is currently walking away from the Anomaly site. But, she couldn't climb back up, not with her ankle like this. She will have to wait for it to get more swallow. A sudden crack of a rock made her look over her shoulder.

The Raptor was following her. She gave up. From what she had seen, he wasn't a danger to her. And even if he was, she would prefer to be in his belly than stuck here again. She wouldn't let her guard down though; she was already planning her escape.

* * *

**Hello, still no reviews, but I worked really, really hard on this Chapter it took me all day to write it, so reviews would be much appreciated. **

**Also, at the start of this chapter I wrote a sentence 'The skin looked tight and rubbery; it barely covered the bulging muscle beneath.' This is a quote from Frankenstein, I finished reading it last night and thought I would represent a Raptor very well.**

**So, what do you think? Abby made friends with a Raptor! But, she's not stupid. She's going to let him stalk her for a while, and then escape him. Also, if you like Scar Face, don't worry she will make a re-appearance. There are going to be three main villain's in this story. The whole Herrerasaurus population is one, Scar Face is another and the third is yet to come!**

**If you have any suggestions on what could happen in the story, please feel free to tell me about them, I will put most of them in. And, if you're wondering why this Raptor has such unusual skin and markings, that's just another mystery. I know, let's play a game. Who can correctly guess what Species Scar Face is?**

**I almost forgot, The Herrerasaurus was captured by the ARC and has its own room in the menagerie.**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for Reading Chapter 3! Please Review!**


	4. Nightmare

_The Cloud-less Sky was a beautiful light blue. The Forest was made up of Light green Shrubs and Palm and Coconut Tree's. The Forest Floor was covered in over four feet of colourful Undergrowth. The background scenery had been changed from the beautiful peaceful ocean into high Rocky Mountains, each one dwarfing the animals that lived upon it by at least two thousand feet. The heavy smell of flowering foliage and damp earth filled the air. The distant calls of large creatures echoed through the jungle. The forest was a lush green though the constant aura of danger hung heavily amongst the trees._

_Lurking through the low undergrowth was a Juvenile Male Raptor. He stood the size of an average man, reaching six ft tall, if not bigger. Brown in colour it matched the surrounding area perfectly. Very faint blue stripes trailed down the Animals back. Semi-erectable crest-like feathers fitted perfectly onto the top of the Creature's leather-like brown skull. _

_The Dinosaur swiftly and slowly made its way through the dense bush of the Cretaceous. His sleek bird-like body and muscular leg's allowed him to move easily between Tree's and large Branches. The Raptor leaped onto a log, and scanned the surrounding undergrowth. It made bird-like glances around it, franticly peering into the undergrowth. _

_The sharp snap of a Branch, brought his attention to his left. A triangular reptile head emerged from behind a large mangrove Tree. It was another Raptor. It released a deep-throated growl at the Male. The Male leaped down from the log and onto the dirty ground. It surged deeper into the Jungle Forest, further away from the other Raptor. The Male ran deeper into the Forest, occasionally leaping over a fallen log or avoiding a stray Branch. _

_The Raptor leaped out of the Forest, emerging into a small glade and quickly leaped and ducked behind a fallen Tree. It slowly crawled behind the far right side of the Log, concealing himself from view._

_With a high pitched growl, a young Female Raptor, approximately the small size as the Male, emerged into the glade. She was as tall as the Male, but lacked the colouration. Instead of light blue lines trailing down her back, they were replaced by glossy black and white scales. The back was the only proportion of the body littered in Black and White Spot's. Her body was slender in form, even though she would not reach full adult-hood for another year or two; she would have no problem taking down an herbivore twice her size._

_The Raptor walked slowly into the centre of the glade, scanning the surrounding area for the Male._

_She released a seductive deep throated growl, unnerving the hiding Male. The way she spoke was un-nerving and taunting. She scanned the area with her amber eyes and repeated the noise._

_The Male remained motion-less as the female's nostrils flared, taking in the scents of the surrounding area. Her head slowly turned to the area the Male was hiding. With a graceful, almost cat-like manner, she began edging her way over to the fallen tree. The way she moved, bobbing her as she walked, made her resample a rather large feather-less pidgin. _

_The Female was close, so close the Male could hear he breath. The Male tensed his muscular legs, preparing the pounce. He titled his head as her footsteps grew steadily closer through the undergrowth. Once the Female reached close enough, he jumped. He kicked off from the fallen tree. The Raptor was mid-air, leg's bent, tail stiff before the Female even noticed. With his pearly white teeth presented in their dagger-like form and slick black claws slashing viscously at the air in front of him, mid air he presented a ferocious shriek. The Female released a startled shriek and jumped back in surprise, losing her footing as she did so. She fell to the ground with a thud, still shrieking as she did so._

_The Female snarled at the Male, who stood in a victories pose next to the fallen raptor. The Male chirped happily. _

_The Female rolled over and stood up and shook her head, shedding some of the moist soil that clung to her scaly body. The black and white scales that covered her back were slightly distorted by the black soil. The Female looked at her now dirt covered back. She snarled and turned back to the Male. The Male titled his head and lightly growled. The Female let out a screech and lunged her head forwards. The Female's snout collided into the Male's chin, sending his head flying back, possibly giving him whip-lash. The Male pulled his head back and looked at the Female._

_He lent forwards and gently stroked the Female's neck with the tip of his snout. She raised her head, letting him gain access to all of her neck. She released an affectionate purr. The Male rolled his eyes and retreated his head. The Female happily chirped at him. The Male cocked his head and snorted at her. The Female released a series of small Bark's and Growls, only to be answered by almost identical barks and growl from the Male. The two continued their playful conversation for another full two minutes._

_The Female raised her arm's up to her snout licked her claws clean. When she finished, she snorted and shook herself, brushing off the remaining dirt. _

_Suddenly a thunderous roar sounded through the jungle. The Raptor's head's snapped to the direction of the noise. There was an extreme ruckus coming from that direction. The sound's of Snapping branches, loud footsteps, low-growls and the occasional roar ended with the identical bark of another Raptor. The Male and Female looked from one another and back into the forest, horrified at what they could hear. Suddenly another Raptor joined the first, barking in both defence and terror as the owner of the louder roar attacked._

_The Male and Female began to run, blundering blindly into the Trees. They passed through deep and dense foliage, nearly smashing into seven trees and tripping over five roots. They left the glade far behind, pushing deeper into the jungle. The shrieks of the other Raptor's were sickening. The Female began to slightly over take the male, who insisted in jumping over ever Tree they passed instead of running around it. Finally, the shrieks and calls of the other Raptors fell silent, as well as their attacker. The Two Raptors sped up. Finally they burst into another clearing and froze._

_The nesting area laid scattered, faggots of wood from the nests thrown all over the clearing. Life-less bodies of their pack members lay scattered around the nests, most of them missing. The disembowelled bodies where already swarming with flies. The Trampled nests had crushed eggshells and the bodies of mere defence-less hatchlings lying limp around them. The nests had all been trampled by large footprint's, the shape of which still remained there. The Female stepped back towards the tree line, shocked at what she saw. If it was possible for Raptors to cry, this one would have. The Male stepped closer to her, equally upset. He lowered his head and began digging it into the Female's neck. _

_This time, there came no effectuate purr, but instead a low-growl._

_The growl was answered by another identical one near the edge of the clearing. The Male's and Female's head snapped over to the noise. A much older female Raptor lay on her back, dark stain's all over her body where her flesh had been torn open. She was much larger than our Female, reaching about eight to ten feet in height. Her colourful markings where blocked from view by large bloody gash's in every area of skin. The Female groggily raised her head._

_The younger Male and Female quickly ran to the side of the dying Older Female. The Older female looked at the younger version of herself. She released a low growl. It was unclear whether she was talking to the young female, or just herself. The Female released a groan as her head fell back to the ground. Suddenly the colossal jaws of a giant dinosaur burst from the tree line and grabbed the dying female. _

_The younger Female leaped forwards, attempting to defend the older raptor._

_She froze as the dinosaur turned her attention to her, the body of the older raptor still clenched in its jaw's. The Male began furiously head butting the female in her shoulder, forcing her to run. The Female gave in and ran off into the Tree line, followed by the Male. The bigger dinosaur roared and took chase, swallowing the older Raptor as it did so._

_The Male and Female raced through the jungle in fear that what just happened to their older family member, would soon happen to them. The Raptor's turned into the denser area of the jungle, hoping the chasing dinosaur would not be able to follow and give up. It did not. The Male glanced back at their purser and noticed something. There was a large bloody scar down one of the Dinosaur's eyes. The Dinosaur pushed through the Tree's, sending vines, leaves and branches in all directions. It easily ripped through the dense jungle that was meant to stop it. The Male looked to his left at the running Female. She ran with purpose, determined not let her fellow pack members die in vain. _

_The Male let out a shriek and jumped over a fallen log, one he was sure he had past while playing with the Female moments before. He glanced back to see if the pursuing dinosaur had given up. It hadn't. In Fact it had speeded up. With a roar, it stamped on the fallen log, shattering it. _

_The Male herd a shriek to his left. He turned; expecting to see the Female had fallen, or cut herself on a low hanging branch. But no, instead he saw, nothing. The Female had completely disappeared. He looked back, expecting to see her behind him. But no, instead he saw the chasing Dinosaur, within biting distance. Blood stained its jaw's. Then it hit him. Their attacker had eaten his best friend. The Female. Coincidently, the Dinosaur began to slow, giving up its chase after the Male, after all ready having its fill. The Male didn't slow down, but instead looked franticly from left to right, searching for any sign's the Female was still alive. But no, sign. Finally he began to slow down, realising the chase was over._

_He stopped just next to a Mangrove Tree, coincidently the one the Female had hidden behind while playing with him earlier. The Raptor carefully scanned the surrounding area, determined not to miss any signs of his Female still being alive._

_He called her name. No answer. Maybe she had survived and had gotten separated from him doing it. He called her name again. Still no answer. Just the distant moans of Large Herbivores and quiet ocean tide. His Pack were dead, his best friend was dead. Maybe he should be dead too. He called her name one final time. When no answer came, he slowly took off into the bush. Determine to find her or any other surviving members of his pack. If Raptor's could cry, this one would have. All in one day he had lost everything. His Life was Broken. _

_Suddenly something caught his attention. On a nearby clearing, a voice spoke. It was not Raptor talk, or any he had ever heard for that matter. He ducked down into a close bush and slowly edge his way over to the owner of the noise. Ready to ether attack or Kill whatever he encountered. _

The Raptor quickly shot up and took in his surroundings. He was lying on his side in a cave. The Cave was connected to the dried up river bed, it had once been to entrance to a series of underwater cave's, but now, the river and the caves had dried up. He could easily see the cave from where he lay; knowing instantly that it was dusk. The Dark Jungle and Dead River clearly visible. He was sure he saw some movement in the forest, but quickly dismissed it. Suddenly a light groan came from opposite him.

Abby Maitland lay on the opposite side of the cave. Her light brown Dress had been torn in seven places', the most noticeable of which was straight down her cleavage and down her back. The dress in fact no longer even looked brown, but a much more black shade. She lay on the cold ground, both hand's tucked under her head, creating a temporal pillow. Each and every goose bum on her body was fully erect. She was freezing. The way you would be, sleeping in a cold cave with nothing to come you warm other than a small ripped dress. Multiple thoughts clouded his head. _Why hadn't he killed and eaten her? Why could she speak his and her own languages? Why had he never seen one before? Why was she scared of him? Was she only alive because he needed companionship?_

She sifted in her sleep, a light moan escaping her lips. The sound made the Raptor's feather's stand on end. He silently pushed himself up of the cold clay ground, carefully not to wake her. He titled his head. _Why did he want to stay with her? _He carefully tiptoed his way closer to her, stepping over the large unstable rocks and leaving his old bed behind. When he reached her, he lowered his head and snarled. The hot poof of air from his noise hit Abby in the face, making her smile. Without a noise, he lowered his body down next to her. The Raptor carefully shuffled closer to Abby, pressing the upper half of his body against hers'.

Abby moaned and reach forward's, wrapping her arms around his chest. The Raptor looked down at her with his amber eyes. He did the only thing he could think of and began rubbing the tip of his snout against her neck. Abby let out an affectionate moan and snuggled her head deeper into his neck. The Raptor and Human lay there for another three hours before the Raptor drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for reading the fourth chapter of Broken Lives Book 1! **

**Thank you TwilightFreakXD09 for being the first (and only) reviewer!**

**I did this chapter because I felt we didn't know much about the Raptor. And yes, the Dinosaur that killed the Raptor's pack was Scar Face. Also, does anybody have any name suggestions for the Raptor? I have a number of Name's, but I can't pick one I like. And, as you may have learned, this species of raptor has never been encountered by the ARC team, as the adult dying female at the nest was at least ten feet tall, a hell of a lot bigger than the ones in Primeval and Jurassic Park. You know, I will let you see the possible Name's I have lined up for the Raptor:**

**Connor (I'm not so sure about this, because Connor and the Raptor will meet much later on in the story)**

**Alpha (I thought of this name because he is like the leader of him and Abby, Abby just doesn't know it yet!)**

**Curtis (My brother's name, and in the story its also the name of one of Abby's ex's)**

**And Raptor (Just, well, because he's a Raptor)**

**I'm not so sure about any of these names, and I would like some suggestions please!**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading! (Please, Please, Please leave a review, it's the nicest thing you can do for a writer!)**


	5. Return to the Nest

'_I hate this bed._' Abby thought. Abby was lay in her softy comfy bed. Well, softy and comfy may be an exaggeration. It was horrible. It was bumpy, hard and oddly sticky. At least she had Connor. She had her Arms wrapped around what she guessed was his waist. A nice warm orange glow covered his body. Not literally, but that's how it felt. The only down side is that she was Pillow-and-blanket-less. Connor was hogging the entire blanket. The only warmth she had was her thin PJ's and the heat coming off Connor. And her pillow, she had guess it had rolled of the bed, because she was using her cold hard hands as one. Suddenly a light breeze fluttered over her body. It made each and every goose bump on her body pop out, as well as her nipples. '_Jess must have the window open again._' She thought.

A low snore came from beside her. She tutted at the noise. Connor had the worst snoring ever produced by a Human being. But there was something different. It was much deeper than usual. 'He _must have a Cold_.' Abby thought as another light breeze blew across her body.

"Jess!" Abby croaked. "Close the Window!"

Abby was answered not by Jess, or Connor, but by a light growl. Her eyes shot open. She expected Jess to have surprised her by buying a Dog, or something along those lines. But how wrong she was. She was met, not by Connor's lightly hairy chest, but by light brown scales. Her arms were wrapped around, not Connor, but a Reptile. She looked up, trying to identify what was happening. She was met by a pair of Amber eyes. A large reptilian snout, full of rows of ragged sharp teeth, stared down on her.

Abby screamed and pushed herself away from the giant lizard, only to have her back hit something hard. She thought she was in her bed, in Jess's guest room. But she wasn't. She was in a cave, with a Raptor, half necked. Memories of the previous day flooded her mind. Connor capturing Felix and introducing the RCD, Releasing Felix and getting chased by a Herrerasaurus though the Anomaly, Meeting her weird Raptor, Getting attacked by Scar Face, Falling into that dried up river and Finally Finding shelter for the night in this cave. The Raptor remained where he lay, watching her. He titled his head and asked her something. Of course it was in Raptor though.

Abby quickly rolled over onto her knee's and pushed herself up. She groaned as she moved, each and every muscle in her body was killing her. She had walked about five miles yesterday, in a dress, after falling ten feet, and being attacked by a dinosaur. She pushed herself to her feet, and took a look at her now dirt covered body. Her once brown dress was now pure black, covered in dry root's, flowery-like soil and the occasional splattered prehistoric insect. A large tear trailed down the gap down her cleavage, almost reaching her belly bottom. A smaller, almost identical one ran down her left leg. If Abby had a mirror she would probably die. Her long blonde hair was covered in dirt, split ends, rock and what looked like shredded leaves?

Another deep throated growl turned her attention back to her roommate. He lay on the ground, watching her carefully. _Why had he moved closer to her?_ Dinosaurs were warm blooded, so he wasn't cold. He titled his head and let out a light chirp. He lowered his head back onto the ground and slowly closed his eyes. He let out a snort as chest began expending more, meaning he was going back to sleep. Abby turned away from the Raptor and looked back towards the entrance.

The Sun reflected off the white rock, making it look somewhat Heaven-like. Past the shining rock she could see the colourful Tropical Forest, covered in dangling vines', tall Tree's and the occasionally small green Dino. The outside looked so much nicer than in here. The cave still had the white colouring, but lacked its shininess, making it look more grey than white. Still, it had a somewhat cosy. The soft smell of flowers, carried by the genital breeze, filled the air. Thoughts began to spring into Abby's head as she formed a plan on how to get back to the Anomaly site. First she would have to climb up the river walls. The spot she and her Raptor had fallen in was the shallow area. She had gone looking for an easier area to climb, but it had just gotten steeper and deeper. Guess she would just have to go back to the place she and the Raptor had fallen down, and try to make her way back up. As long as Scar Face was gone.

Abby sighed. '_Not the way you want to wake up.'_ She thought. She took one last glance around the cave, before taking off towards the entrance. She was stopped by a light growl from behind her. Abby sighed and turned around. The Raptor had fully awakened itself and was back on its feet. It, unlike Abby, looked just as happy and clean as the moment they met. He sifted nervously, as if making a decision. He snorted and titled his head. He moved his head closer to her, sniffing at her body.

"What do you want? Just leave me alone! Even better! Kill me now!" Abby screamed at the animal. The Raptor leaped back about in surprise. This was the first time Abby had actually spoken to him, well shouted. He barked at her, she couldn't tell if this was a warning or apology. She didn't want to get the two confused. An idea sprung into her head. She slowly pulled the RCD out of her dress pocket. She covered one hole and blew into it loudly. A sharp bark erupted from it. The Raptor reacted to this bark, in a rather unusual way. He lowered his head to the growl and growled, as if bowing. Abby scoffed and turned around, ready to leave. She stuffed the Raptor Box back into her pocket. She had barely taken a step closer to freedom before the Raptor barked back at her.

She turned around and glared at the annoying little vermin. He titled his head and snorted at her. He swung his big head around and pointed behind him, into the darkness. He chirped and gestured with his head her Abby to go there. He wanted to take her deeper into the cave. _'This is taking the mick now_.' She thought. Abby turned around, determined to leave the Raptor once and for all. She was once again stopped by his bark. As much as she was annoyed at him, she would never dare to ignore a Raptor. He gestured deeper into the cave again.

"I'm not going in there." She stated. The Raptor was about the replay, but was stopped by the thunderous roar from outside. The Roar was strong and powerful, Abby was sure she could have felt the shock wave hit her. The Raptor had heard it too. He raised his head, looking at the cave rout and barked three times'. Once the Raptor had barked, the roared quieted down. She had only heard that roar once before in her life, but there was no mistaking it. Scar Face was waiting her them outside.

"On second thought I might just do that."Abby mumbled and took a step closer to him.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Abby scanned the darkness of the cavern. She had been walking through these caves for at least two hours now. Long stalagmites drooped down from the roof of the cave. Small water droplets dripped down from them. The air in the cave felt un-breathed and old. The only source of light in the cave came from small cracks in the roof, allowing streaks of sunlight in. Small clots of moss grew in the areas that had enough sun light. There was a light growl from up ahead.

Abby looked up. The Raptor that had previously been following her was now leading the way. She made sure to keep at least five feet behind him, keeping him in her site to avoid any surprise attacks. He plodded along happily, without a care in the world. If Abby could see she would say his tail was wagging. When he occasionally walked through the streaks of light, it allowed Abby to see that his crest feathers were on display. Suddenly, he stopped. Abby stopped shortly after. He retracted his feathers and lowered his head to the ground. He sniffed the ground, possibly checking if anything was coming to other way, possible checking if he was in the right spot to attack her, or even trying to find his pack. Not long after he erected his feathers again and carried on as normal.

That confused Abby. All the Raptors she had ever seen, with the exception of the ones in the shopping Mall where one of them had a hatchling and the other was rouge, had all been part of a pack. Raptor Pack's where small and normally where only made up of four or five Raptor's. The fact that he still hadn't called his haunted her. All Raptor's had a Pack, or if not belonged to one. The small Juvenile's in the Cretaceous Forest with Connor hunted in a pack. Even the lone Male in the Forest was once a leader of a pack, before leaving to find a Mate. Suddenly it occurred to Abby. The Raptors had done more good than evil. Over the time she has been working with the ARC, the Raptor's had killed Helen, distracted a Spinosaurus and now this one was following her. They weren't blood thirsty Killing machines. Then the thought hit her that both Raptor's had done that unintentionally, and died in the progress.

Abby brushed the dust and sweat off her face. Ahead of her, the Raptor followed his own path. It seemed very precise about where it's taking her. It could be a Trap. He could be taking her to his pack. It was amazing how well he found his way around. It was like a maze under here. Abby had counted over twenty-two chambers on their way. Where ever he was taking her, it shouldn't be long now; she could hear the Forest outside.

Abby inhaled and noticed an old smell in the air. She tried to wave away the smell but it stayed in the air around them. As time went on it became more and more prominent. Finally she discovered the owner her of the smell. Her. She had not changed her clothing in a day, almost two. She had fallen down a dirt path, slept in her own sweat and now she was travelling through a hot and humid cave. Despite there being nobody here but her and the Raptor, she blushed and pressed her arms up against her body, closing her armpits.

Finally, it looked like they were getting somewhere. A small fleck of light was visible from the end of the tunnel. The Raptor stopped at this sight. '_Oh god'_ Abby thought. Was he calling his pack? Abby could bet that they were waiting for her just outside. The Raptor retracted its feathers and continued, a bit slower than usual. Multiple thoughts clouded Abby's head as she kept following. _Why was she still with him? Where is he taking her? Why didn't she make a run for it? Why doesn't she try and speak to him using Connor's device? _Abby took a deep breath and followed, ready to face whatever was waiting for her. As they continued the green and colourful forest began visible at the end of the tunnel.

Abby looked around the cave. This was now her least favourite part of the cretaceous. Then it occurred to her. Did she have a favourite part? The Tree she and Connor first made love as nice. Then again the river he took her on their first date was beautiful. But she couldn't deny that this place was worse. Maybe the Forest? Or the beach, despite not actually going there yet? The most exotic place Abby had ever been was the Galapagos Islands, and even their beauty was nothing compare to this place. Abby thought's where interrupted.

The Raptor had stopped again. He looked at the entrance of the tunnel, which was now only a couple of meters away. He titled his head and let out a low, mournful growl. Why was he sad? If anybody had the right to be sad right now it was her! Slowly and surely he began move. He sped up a little determined to reach the end of the cave. '_Slow down.'_ Abby thought, quickening her pace. The Morning sunlight began to shine into the cave, illuminating the walls. The cool breeze hit her as she travelled closer and closer. Abby almost had to block out the sunlight while her eye's adjusted to the brightness. Finally, The Raptor left the cave, followed by Abby. She walked to the entrance of the cave and scanned the Forest.

It looked almost identical to the Forest she had previously been in, but lacked the dried up river. An unnerving silence covered the area, not a signal sound coming from the forest, the only sound was the faint sound of their footsteps. Abby took in a deeper breath and sighed. It wasn't a trap. Part of her was relived, the other part was unhappy she was still in the cretaceous. A she already said she would prefer to die than stay here for another year. Abby turned her attention back to the Raptor. He still apparently wanted Abby to following him, as he began walking towards a large green bush, a little slower than normal. Abby sighed and followed him. She knew if she tried to escape she would be ripped to shreds faster than you could say '_Anomaly_'. At least there was one advantage, it was nice and cool.

The Raptor let out a light growl and pushed his way through the bushes. The Bush's were too tall for Abby to see over them, but she would soon find out what was on the other side anyway. She pushed through the tropical bushes. She came out to other side into a clearing and froze.

They had entered a clearing, which had been destroyed. About six small earthy mounds littered the clearing; each one had been savagely ripped to shreds. Small broken eggs shells and the half eaten bodies of innocent baby Raptor's where causal thrown all over the ground. About five bodies of Adult Raptor's where lay in the clearing, all in different areas. The stomachs had been viscously ripped open, exposing their now green innards'. Each body had a ginormous swam of fly's surrounding it. The body's had obviously been there for a while, as bloating had started to take effect. Dry blood dripped from their eyes. Most of their limbs had been torn off. The bloating had even made some limbs of the animals explode. This place that was once the birthplace to dozens of small happy baby raptors lay in ruins. Each and every member of the Pack was dead. Then, it hit her, not all of them where dead. Abby gasped and stumbled backwards.

She looked at her Raptor. If Raptor's could cry, this one would have. His feather's where low down against his head. He was bent down next to one destroyed nest in particular. He lowered his snout into the dirt and tried to push back together what Abby guessed was once his nest. He tired to slowly re-build his nest, but it was obviously not working. Abby considered going to help him, but grief was always best handled on your own rather than with a stranger. Then she made a revelation. She was alive because he needed companionship. He had lost everything and everybody.

"Was this your home?" She asked him softly.

The Raptor glanced up from his destroyed nest at her. He released a soft growl. Abby guessed this was an answer to her question, but she didn't know. She never would. The Raptor returned to its broken nest of death and decay. Abby attention was drawn to a dead raptor behind hers. It was a Male, that was obvious by the blood stained blue stripes on his back. What amazed Abby wasn't his appearance, but his size. He reached what Abby guessed was at least nine feet tall. Her Raptor was only a juvenile.

She looked back at her Raptor. She couldn't leave, not now she had seen this. It was a very common thing for bird's to adopt Human's as friends after the death of a family member. She remembered a true story about a boy in Essex. A lonely crow adopted him as its best friend after the death of his mate. The boy took care of the crow, feeding it, cleaning it, and even playing with it. One day the boy was attacked in an alleyway and the Crow lead the police over to him. Perhaps this was same, but with a Raptor.

After all, he was an Animal, not a Monster.

* * *

**Hi, thanks for taking the time to read the fifth chapter! **

**So, it's all out now isn't it? Abby knows the Raptor's back-story. They both have **_**Broken Lives**_**. If you are reading this then I'm saying thank you to you, yes you, for staying with me and reading. I'm guessing that it isn't many of you, as I only have had two reviews. But still two reviews is two reviews, better than none eh? Not many people read stories about Abby anymore, Connor and Abby have gotten old now, its Jess and Becker now. So anyway...**

**Will Abby stay with the Raptor now she knows he means her no harm? Any suggestions on what species Scar Face is? Name ideas? I need help here people. lol**

**Not really much to say now, other than, please review!**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading Chapter five! Please Review!**


	6. A New Start

The eerie moans of large animals spread hundreds of miles in each direction. The Sun was in the middle of the sky, bathing the Tropical Cretaceous Forest in a golden glow. A light breeze swayed the small Tree's and leaves. The trumpeting of Ornithopods and long soft songs of giant Sauropods echoed in from the distant valleys. The Tropical Tree's and Plant's created the perfect paradise. All of a sudden, a small head popped out from the overgrown ferns.

A small bird-like dinosaur stepped out of its hiding spot and into a clearing. The creature was a little bigger than a Peacock, and similarly coloured. Its body was an overall wash with light orange feathers, with the exception of an occasional brown or blue. The Dinosaur had a perfect mix of both Bird and Reptile quality's. The Bird-like creature began to walk, bobbing its head as it did so. It bent down and sniffed the ground. The wind changed direction. The Bird's head shot up and it peered franticly into the bushes around it.

It stepped back slightly. Suddenly, the feathers that made up its tail suddenly spread out into a massive fan of bright red and yellow feathers. The animal hissed into the bushes and in rumbling in a low rattling sound, the feathers began to vibrate. The Animal began shrieking and waving its arms.

Finally an attack came. A large shape erupted from the bushes behind it. The animal didn't have time to react and the shape landed on it, pushing it off its feet and crushing its beautiful tail. It tried flipping over to fight off its attacker, but it was just too heavy. The Trapped animal squealed in pain as a 10 inch dagger-like claw was dug into its back. Blood squirted out of the hole in its back as the claws was dug in deeper, turning its feathers from orange to red. The Animals movements slowed as it lost more blood. Finally the creature let out one final shriek and then gave in, collapsing its limps onto the ground. Its attacker raised its head above the body and let out a victorious bark.

The raptor retracted its claws from the Animals punctured back and stepped of the creature. The Animal swung its head down and picked up the life-less carcass in its jaws. A trail of blood dripped from the Animals back. The Animal let out a growl into the Bird's neck, as if signalling something from the Forest. When no answer came, he turned his attention into the bush. He called out again but got no answer. This time the Animal let out a much deeper, almost threatening growl. This time, he was answer. A Girl dressed in a light brown dress pushed through the bush and into a clearing. The Raptor looked at her suspiciously and titled his head.

"You didn't have to kill it. I was watching." Abby told the Raptor. The Raptor titled his head again, obviously not understanding her. He took a step closer to her, to which she re-acted by stepping back. He let out a small growl and lowered his head. He took a step closer to her. She didn't move. He raised his head up next to her, waving the carcass in her face. Abby gagged and took a step back. It smelt rotten, despite not being death for long. The Animal looked at her oddly and lunged his head forwards, shoving the carcass in her face again. She gagged and took another step back. Then she understood.

"No. You eat it." She offered, shaking her head. The Raptor opened his jaws dropped the carcass onto the ground. He lowered his head, ready to enjoy the meal. Abby looked away. She had been stuck here now for what she guessed a day and a half. They left the Animals nest ground's about half an hour ago. Since then Abby just followed the Raptor in silence, unsure of what she should do. Abby glanced back at the Dinosaur. She turned pale when saw the blood stained soil surrounding him. She gasped and turned back around. She crossed her arms and leaned against a Tree.

The Raptor stared at her and then made a soft growl. He looked down at his meal. Only small bones and a few feathers remained. Slowly and quietly he made his way over to Abby, careful not to let her know he was approaching. He swung his head around her waist and looked at her face. She still hadn't noticed he had finished. Several small tears began to roll down her face. She sniffed and ignored them. He gentle nudged her arm with his blood stained snout. She jumped and almost screamed when she saw him. He titled his head and watched her. Abby stepped back from him and pushed her back up against a Tree.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to hold back more tears.

The Raptor only stared at her in response.

"Look, I'm sorry. You're just, _scary_." She said, adding extra emphasis on the last word. She looked away from him and back into the forest. She wiped away her tears. After three minutes she finally spoke. "Thanks, for saving from Sca- that Dinosaur. And for keeping me warm last night."

The Raptor purred softy and rubbed his snout against her neck. She moaned and craned her neck back, letting his stoke her whole neck.

"You do know I can't understand you, right?" She asked as he pulled away.

'_What am I doing?_' She thought.

He let out a snarl and looked up into the Sky. Suddenly an Idea popped into her head.

"Wait! _Maybe I can_." She said.

She lowered her hand down into her dress pocket and pulled out Connor's RCD. The Raptor chirped and jumped backwards slightly. Abby smiled at this. '_He remembers._' Abby thought. She had used it on him previously to try and scare him off. This time however, was different. He had saved her, provided warmth, and even tried hunting for her. From this moment on, she was going to start trusting him. She needed too to survive. She pulled the rock up to her mouth.

"Let's start over." She said. She covered four holes and prayed she was about to say what she wanted to. She blew into it.

The Raptor titled his head and let out a perfect clone of the noise Abby just made.

Abby smiled and raised one hand up to the Raptor's snout. She took a deep breath and contacted her hand to his snout. His skin felt rough and belt-like. Abby pulled the first true smile she had done since she got trapped here. She began moving her hand up and down his snout. He closed his eyes and purred. For the first Time in the Cretaceous, she was happy.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short Chapter, I did this one to give Abby and the Raptor some time to bond, so that she isn't that scared of him anymore. Okay, I really need help know, next Chapter Abby gives him a name. So, I would really like suggestions, because I can't publish the next chapter without a name. Next chapter I hope to let Abby and the Raptor explore the area they are in, there's a little surprise coming your way.**

**If you didn't like the start of this chaptor, I'm sorry. I had big writers block when I was writeing it. I have only jusy fnished it now, and in England it's 01:40am.**

**Oh, and for those of you who will help me get a name, in the Jurassic Park category it is popular for the Raptor's to have names that describe them. For example in a very popular Fic the Raptor is named 'Silver Claw', because he has one Sliver Claw.**

**Also, if you have a probable with Abby 'taming' the Raptor so fast please let me know, I originally wanted her to be scared of him until chapter ten, but I have been busy with other fic's. I am currently writing the new Chapter to 'An incident waiting to happen', a Jurassic Park Primeval Crossover, and I'm getting ready to publish my new sequel fic, Prehistoric Park: Series 3.**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this Chapter, I can't write the next Chapter until I get a name for the Raptor. Thanks for reading the Chapter!**


	7. Felix Attack's!

A heavy fog lay over the Mid-night Cretaceous Forest, a light sea breeze fluttered through the forest; the sweet scent of flowers filled the air. The white pearly moon stood high in the sky, barely visible through the leafy canopy. Moist dew covered the barks of the Tree's, unknown that one day it would become Amber. The distant snores of Sauropods and Orinthopods sounded from distant valleys.

Abby Maitland lay at the base of a Large Mangrove Tree. Her knees had been pulled up to her chin, attempting to protect her body from the cold fog. Her body was in a constant shiver as she tried to sleep. Beside her lay her Raptor partner, in a typical Dinosaur pose; tail between legs, head lowered and arm's tucked close to the body. He lay in a poorly made and weak nest. The nest had obviously been improvised, made of only small twigs and branches. His leather chest gently inhaled and exhaled, producing large poof's of warm smoke from his nose.

Abby gazed at the Bird-like creature for what felt like hours before turning her attention to the Forest. The Forest floor wasn't visible under the thick fog. It was truly amazing how a beautiful Tropical Jungle could be transformed to a look-a-like of the Forbidden _Forest from Harry Potter_ in just a few hours. The moon reflected off the damp Tree's, creating a spooky white glow. Abby was sure she could spot something small moving through the fog not too far away, but it wasn't big enough to cause her any damage. Ghostly silhouettes of Giant Prehistoric Tree's remained in the background, with the occasional fallen Tree or Tree stump. Abby looked back at her Raptor.

She could no longer keep referring to him as 'her raptor', he needed a name. An easy to remember one, a basic, yet unique name. Maybe '_Hero'_ he had saved her, provided warmth and even tried hunting, yet there was something off about it. He gently breath in and out, as gentle as a modern day budgie. It was hard to believe that such a gentle and caring creature was also one of the most dangerous and viscous Predator's to ever walk the earth.

It almost seemed like Sci-fi, to been nesting with the most dangerous animal currently on the planet, and being able to talk to him at that. Connor's Raptor Communication Device was not as impossible as it seemed. Connor had restored the basic vocal chamber of a Raptor, which would be as easy to use outside the body as it would inside. Only one thing puzzled her, she had seen the RCD work on Felix, so why did it work on her Raptor? They weren't the same species, although perhaps they were like Dog's, or, birds! At her glory days working at wellington zoo she saw the Macaw's constantly talking (or trying too) with the Kite's (The Bird's, not the child's play object!). They were the same specie's, just different variants, like African Elephants and Asian Elephant's.

A suddenly wave of the chill's swept through her body, dragging her attention back to the Forest. Abby got quick glimpse of animal in the distance, but it disappeared behind a Tree before she could identify it. It couldn't be anything that could cause her harm, if her Raptor where like modern day animals he would sense the danger and wake up. She turned her attention back to making a name for her raptor. Perhaps '_Devil_'? He was a sleek and carful character. Although, perhaps _Devil_ wasn't the best name for such a gentle being...

The sudden snap of a branch dragged her attention back to the Forest. Abby peered franticly into the darkness, trying to spot the source of the noise. She was pretty sure whatever made that noise was the same animal she had gotten a glimpse of earlier. If so, she was in trouble. The Animal was what Abby guessed about 6 ft tall, and that sound told her it had no intention of leaving. Another sudden, much louder snapping of branch grabbed her attention, this time from behind the Tree. Abby glanced around the Tree, but saw nothing.

"Um, Raptor. Wake up." Abby asked the sleeping beast beside her.

Abby quietly raised her hand and nudged the tip of the Raptor's head. He made a slight purr but remained asleep. The sudden sound of a much closer branch snapping made Abby jump. The Raptor heard it too. His head shot up, alert and awake. The sudden surprise almost made her scream, as the Raptor lunged forward's and almost took her hand off, not realising who she was. It took a split second for the Raptor to remember her, but once he did, he bowed his head in apology. He let out a soft growl. Abby smiled.

"It's okay." She whispered.

The Raptor's head quickly snapped into the distance, watching for the owner of the noise. He let out a much deeper, almost aggressive growl.

"What is it?" She asked.

He answered her, in another Raptor growl.

A sudden bark from the distance, made her Raptor jump to his feet. The sudden action made Abby jump backwards in surprise. The raptor remained perfectly still, carefully scanning the Tree line. Abby pressed one hand up against the Mangrove Tree and pushed herself to her feet, sighing a little as the cold air surged up through the bottom of her dress and into her knickers.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice echoing into the distance three times.

Her Raptor looked at her and chirped, signalling her to be quiet.

'_Sorry.'_ She mouthed.

Abby heard an Animal snarl, and froze. It wasn't her Raptor's. She looked at her Raptor, who remained perfectly still. She went quiet, trying to hear the sound again. She looked around furiously, trying to identify the owner of the noises. Something dripped on her shoulder; dribbling down onto her bare arm. It was warm, like water. It was too dark to see the colour of the liquid. She brushed her hand through it. It was sticky. She smelt it._ Blood._

There was a Dinosaur perched in the branches, just a few feet above her head. This was the species of Raptor she was used too. These where the ones she had encountered in the Shopping Mall, Leek's Creature Prison, the Cretaceous Forest and the one Connor had captured. It stood at least 6 ft tall, blue and white in colour. Blood was trickling from its claws. It titled its head and watched her. He raised both killing claws, erected his scaly back feathers and roared. Abby screamed and began to run into the foggy forest, kicking away stray twigs as she did, but the raptor jumped on her back, pushing her to the ground.

Abby was strong; she heaved up, attempting to push herself off the ground. Abby screamed and raised both hands, attempting to hit the Raptor. Her fist's collided with the scaly hind on the animal, but it didn't budge. She hit him again, and felt a sharp pain in her right hand. Teeth. _It was biting her._ She screamed again and tried pull her hand loose, to which the teeth only deepened. Abby began crying, her shoulder was going into lock.

A great sigh of relief shot through her body as something collided with the Raptor, pushing it to the ground beside her and making it release her hand. Abby glanced to her left where the Raptor had fallen and saw two animals scrapping with one another the ground. She didn't have to think twice, she pushed herself up of the ground and back onto her feet. She wiped the trailing blood off her hand onto her dress. She turned around and started running back towards the Mangrove Tree. On her way she bent down and grabbed multiple stones and small rocks out of the fog.

"_Oi!" _She reached the tree and turned around, screaming at the other Raptor. He ignored her and kept fighting. Both hers and the other Raptor lay on the ground, beside one another. Her Raptor was savagely kicking the hind limbs of his opponent, while his opponent was constantly attempting the bite his neck. Normally, her Raptor would trounce this other Raptor, being a much bigger species. But hers was not fully grown, reaching only her own size in height, being the perfect opponent for their attacker. Why was this Raptor different from the rest she had seen while being here? There was something off about this Raptor, why attack when another is not five feet away?

"Oi!" Abby screamed again, and pelted the attacking Raptor's back with pebbles and stone's. He briefly stared at her, giving her Raptor enough time to grabbed hold of his neck. The attacking Raptor roared in pain and kicked furiously at the chest off her Raptor. Very few shot's actually penetrated the skin, but when they began to he released the other's throat. Abby had to do something!

She looked to her left, only to see a large rock half emerged from the fog. She gripped the rock's sides and heaved. It was a lot heavier than she thought. But Abby was strong; she raised the rock up above her head and with all her might threw the stone at the offending Raptor. What Abby hadn't noticed is that the two Raptor's had switched places on the ground. She screamed at her Raptor to move. Unbelievably, he did. He attached himself to the other Raptor's throat and swung his whole body through the air, landing beside him. The Raptor's throat had been slit, but he kept fighting. Suddenly the rock collided with the base of the Raptor's tail. It shrieked in pain and leapt to its feet. He pulled his tail out from beneath the rock and ran off into the distance. As fast as it appeared, it disappeared.

She looked at her Raptor on the floor. He had an injury on his left foot; Abby couldn't tell whether it was a bite or slice mark. He looked down at his foot and licked it. He pushed himself up off the ground and began to slowly make it way back towards Abby. He limped with each step. He looked and Abby and let out a small, reassuring chirp. A sigh of relief washed over Abby as she saw he was okay. She took off running towards him. She took both him and herself by surprise as her body collided into his, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was _hugging_ a Raptor.

"Thank you. Thank you, Thank you." She moaned. She nuzzled her head deep into his neck. The Raptor was obviously clue-less on what to do, so he began to rub her neck with the tip of his snout. She smiled and let out a moan. Now more than ever was she completely intrusting on this Raptor.

Multiple thought's started to cloud her head. They couldn't stay here, not after that Raptor had found them; chances are it will be returned with backup any minute. But where would they go? Abby guessed if she had a watch on her it would probably read 2:30am or something. There was only so far you could go with an injured Raptor at half-past two in the morning. They needed to find somewhere high, a good view if the area. More importantly, she needed to find a way back to the Anomaly site. They would find somewhere to sleep, in the morning she was going straight to the Anomaly site. But, what about her Raptor? Would he come with her? _Should_ he come with her?

_Her Raptor, Her Raptor!_ He needed a name...

The Morning sun glimmered over the Tropical Forest; small puddles left over from the Night-time fog reflected the morning sun's light. Several cumulus clouds floated high in the sky, still orange because of the Morning rays. The sweat smell of flowers, Unfortuanly along with blood filled the air, Abby's hair fluttered in the light breeze. The call's of majestic herbivore's echoed in from the distance.

Abby and the Raptor had left their temporally nest site what felt like four hours ago now, and the sun had just began to rise. Abby had originally wanted to find somewhere not too far from their temporary nest and have gotten a couple of hours sleep. Apparently, the Raptor didn't have the same idea. From what Abby could tell, he wanted to find high ground before resting, no matter how long it took. Over the four hour's Abby and the Raptor had been travelling, they had been constantly going uphill, which Abby thought was unusual, until she realised they were going up the side of a mountain.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked the Raptor.

Abby trailed a few feet behind the Raptor, who despite his foot injury was happily plodding along just find. A small make shift bandage covered his injured foot. The 'bandage' was actually the base of Abby dress, which she had selflessly ripped off for her Raptor. The Raptor happily snarled at her in response, not actually knowing what she had said. Abby smiled at this.

She looked off into the distance. From the mount she could she for miles. From where she was walking, she had perfect view of her Raptor's old nesting site. It was not too far from the base of the cliff; Abby guessed this mountain was a popular hunting site for him and his pack. She was sure she could also see the little silhouette of half-eaten body's still littered around the nest site. What Abby guessed was Anomaly site was also available a few miles behind her. She was going to wrong way. She wouldn't try leaving now though, Abby didn't want to make the Raptor angry. He did have instincts. The Most notable part of the view was the ocean. She could see the pearly white beach from where she stood, its ocean stretched on for Miles. A small shape in the distance told her there was a close-by Island. The Dark blue ocean reflected the orange sun.

"Where are we going any way?" Abby asked. The Raptor simply snorted and kept going. She looked down at his foot. Blood had stained through the bandage, and was already dripping onto the ground. It didn't take her long to put a name on the Raptor that attacks her. It was _Felix_. It had to be. He was the perfect distance away from the Anomaly site, arriving here only moments before Abby. Connor and Matt had experimented on him, making him have a thing against Human's. Which would explain why he risked attacking Abby in front of her Raptor? He hated Human's.

Abby turned her attention back to the view. It was truly amazing. If Abby could pick anywhere to be trapped, this would be the place. She spotted a large field in the distance, with what looked like a herd of Sauropods grazing on it, their moans could be heard from hear. This was the only view of the Forest she got, as the rest was on the other side of the Mountain. It's a shame, she was sure the view of hundreds of Mile's Tropical Forest's and Lake's would be as good as, if not better, the one she had now.

"You know, I feel like I'm in an episode of _LOST_. It's amazing here." She said.

As if on cue her stomach made the loudest, most disgusting sound it had ever made in her whole life. Abby stared down in shock at the noise. Even the Raptor stopped and looked at her. _'Sorry.'_ She mouthed. She hadn't eaten since she arrived. What was there to eat? She hadn't seen any fruit trees or vegetables plant's the whole time she had been here. Maybe, she would have to hunt? The Raptor had already killed and offered her what she guessed was a Caudipteryx yesterday, to which she politely declined.

As they continued their trek, Abby noticed that the mountains beside her was begin to level out. They were reaching the top. It took her and the Raptor about two more hours's to finally reach the top. The Sun had raised high into the sky, almost being at its peak. Abby guessed it would be around 10:00am now, maybe dinnertime. The scent of flower's soon faded, staying behind at the base of the mountain, and getting replace by the stench coming from Abby's body. Even the Raptor had noticed it, and had sped up. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. They had both walked so far, Abby hasn't had the chance to rest and clean herself. But, no matter how smelly she had even got (Not that she would be caught dead smelly anything close to this), her own pets had never tired to avoid her.

'Pet'? Was he really her pet? Or, something more? Perhaps friend? Or Travel Partner? All Abby knew was that he wasn't her pet.

Finally, the last of the cliff gave away as Abby and the Raptor reached the Top of the Mountain. She gasped at the view. The area shad had expect to be miles on miles of Tropical Forest, wasn't. Instead it was another Ocean. She was on an Island. It was no bigger than thirty by twenty five mile's, but still! She was trapped on an Island. On the opposite side of the Island, was another mountain. It was no bigger than the ones he was on now, if not smaller. A massive fresh water Lake ran just beside the Mountain.

"Oh. My. God." She gasped. It was the most impressive and beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stared at the site for what felt like hours, before turning her attention back to the Raptor.

The Raptor stood beside her, admiring the beauty of the Island. The Sun reflected down onto his scales. He stood high and proud allowing the sun to reflect off him. He was shinning, Abby almost had to cover her eyes. He let out a victorious and triumphant bark from the tip of the Mountain. His barked echoed over the whole Island. He was beautiful. Abby would even admit he looked sexy in that pose. She laughed at the thought. This was the perfect time to give him a name. _Connor_? He was her saviour on multiple occasions. _Nick?_ He was brave and wise. _Omega_? It was described in the Bible as '_Oh Great one'_. Then she got it.

"Alpha." She said.

The Raptor's head snapped down from his pose and looked at her. He had heard her. She smiled. He raised her hand and began stroking his back. He and Abby looked out over the Island together. They stood there for what felt like hours. The whole time Abby didn't stop stroking him. They both stared out over the Island. She couldn't leave him by himself. She just, couldn't. Two Species, drawn together by a Series of misfortunate events, were now friends.

"Alpha." She repeated. The Raptor let out a soft harmless growl. This would be the Start of a beautiful friendship, maybe more...

**Hi, I'm so sorry for the long wait for this Chapter, I finished writing it and, it just wasn't right, So I had to re-write the whole chapter. I'm still not completely happy with it, and I may re-write it in the future. So, three bombshells' this chapter. Felix is back, and he wants revenge. Abby has discovered they are on a Island, and not a big one at that. And, Abby had finally named her Raptor. **_**Alpha.**_

**I considered all names I was given: **

**Blue**

**Raptor**

**Devil**

**Alpha**

**Connor**

**Stephen **

**Nick**

**Lester**

**Daphne?**

**And one of my real-life friends even suggested 'Jesus'? When I first write this one, he was going to be called Omega, but I changed it last minute. Next Chapter may be a while, sorry. I would also like to say thank you for the review's, you guys are great, and I have no intention of deleting this fic. **

**So, Please, Please, Please, Please leave a review for this chapter, I worked really, really hard on it and I would love to know what you guys thought about it!**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading chapter 7! Please Review!**


	8. Bath Time!

Abby slowly awoke to Alpha's gentle breathing, her head rising and falling with every breath. She quickly took in their position. Abby and Alpha lay together on the floor in a position close to the one they had shared on their first night together. Gradually she pulled her arms out from around the raptors waist and sat up, being sure not to wake him. Abby looked at her surroundings. She and Alpha had apparently spent the night in a shallow riverside cave. The morning light shone into the cave, illuminating the walls. Quietly and gently Abby grasped the dirt and pushed herself onto her feet, almost knocking her head on the wet cave ceiling. With on finale check on Alpha, she left the cave without waking him.

Abby used her hand to block out some of the light until her eyes adjusted the brightness. Warmth from the sun engulfed her body as she stepped out of the cave. She was once again met with the familiar sight of the lush green Tropical Forest, but this time the ground was slightly more slanted than normal. It didn't take her long to remember why. Last night she and Alpha didn't have enough time to make it back down the mountain before night fall, so instead they quickly found a cave for the night, not knowing what would come crawling out of the undergrowth once the sun had set. This time, Abby had happily welcomed Alpha to sleep beside her, even if he didn't particularly want to.

Then, Abby heard something from deep within the undergrowth. It wasn't movement, the all too familiar sound of running water. A wave of relief surged through Abby's body. Even she had to admit it, she stank to high hell. Even Alpha had begun noticing more, and had begun walking a little faster than normal. With a bright smile, Abby pushed off through the undergrowth in search of water. As she trod, her mind began to wander back to Connor, and what he would be doing right now. Obviously not right now, more Sixty Five Million years into the future. As he worried? Silly question really, of course he was worried. It then occurred to her that she had left the Anomaly sight at least two days ago, and there was a good chance it would be opening up again soon, if it hasn't already. But, say the Anomaly did reopen, would she go back? In the Present she had a loving boyfriend, great friends and a wonderful job. So, what was stopping her from going straight to the Anomaly sight now? After all, Alpha was still asleep. Alpha. Alpha was making her stay. Not physically, but emotionally. He had lost everything. What sort of person would Abby be if she just abandoned him now? Even if he was a Raptor, he still had feelings.

Finally, the sound of running water became more existent. Abby pushed away the vines that drooped down into her vision, and carefully stepped around the larger of the plants. Not that she couldn't, if she wanted to she could happily destroy all of the plants blocking her path. But yet, she didn't she was a visitor in this world, and will treat herself like it. Before long, Abby had walked into a clearing, with a sparkling navy blue river running through its centre.

Abby sighed in relief and did a quick jog over to the river side. She quickly dropped down into the undergrowth onto her bottom and began untying her shoe leases. Once they were both off, Abby ripped of both socks and shoved them deep into her shoes. With a deep breath, she lowered her feet into the cold water. Abby released a moan as the all too familiar feeling of water running between her toes returned to her. She placed her feet at the bottom of the river, which only reached her knees in length. With a heave Abby pushed herself off the ground so she was completely stood in the water. Taking in all the pleasure she could of finally getting clean, she began to walk into the centre of the stream. Sure, the stream wasn't that big, and didn't look like every girls dream bath, but it was cold clean water, something Abby would have given anything for at this moment.

Checking for any dinosaurs that might have decided they wanted a show, she began to unclip the sides of her dress. With one final scan of the forest, she pulled her dress off over her head. The sound the dress made repulsed Abby, as the dress had almost began attached to her by blood and mud. She tugged a bit harder and she felt the dress actually have to peal itself of her skin. With one finale tug, Abby pulled the dress over her shoulders and was left standing in her once pure white bra and thong. She quickly discarded the dress onto the forest floor beside her shoes. God knows why she chose to wear a thong on the day of all days that she would get trapped in the cretaceous.

She began to once again get goose bumps as a gentle breeze, carrying the smell of soft flowers filled the air. Abby took in a heavy breath and sighed. _This place is so beautiful,_ she thought. It was just such a shame that Connor wasn't here to see it with her. Although, no doubt if that if the Herrerasaurus hadn't have tripped Connor and he had come with her, she probably wouldn't be sharing a cave with a raptor. Even if it was one as nice as Alpha. It was truly amazing how rewarding life is without living in a mansion with lots of money pool. This was true happiness. She just wished her friends could be here to see it with her. As Abby finally got use to the water temperature and the wind died down, she could finally begin to clean herself.

Abby inhaled deeply and unclipped her bra, pulling it off in one tug and dropping into a now-forming pile of her cloths. Lifting one leg out of the water, she pulled her thong of one leg, and after a quick manoeuvre that would make a gymnastic look jealous, she pulled her thong of her other leg and threw it onto the pile. Now she was completely naked, she bent down and took a handful of water, before pouring it onto her face, allowing it her run down her body. First she rubbed her hands together under the water, cleaning them of all the dirt and blood she had gathered over the last two days, before taking them out and cleaning her face. Another chill was sent through her body as she touched the cold water to her face. With her face and hands clean, Abby began to focus on the more _private_ parts of her body.

She stood up with a hand full of water and carefully poured it down her chest. Now she could see what a real state her body was in. With all the cuts and bruises covering her once magnificent body, she looked as if she had survived a Hannibal Lecter attack. As she began cleaning her chest with great care of her injuries, her mind drifted off to Alpha. _Was he awake yet?_ If he was, he would have probably gone looking for her, or have at least called to her. And as she hadn't heard anything, he probably had woken yet. Suddenly, something caught Abby's eye.

Moving in the river, not that far away from her, was some form of snake. It had a long stream-like body, and four small flippers. Its skin was also covered in what Abby could only describe as mould. The Animal in total was about the size of her arm. Whatever it was, it could harm her, as long as it wasn't venomous. And anyway, it appeared to be going down stream, moving further and further away from her, so even if it was venomous, she would never know. Soon the animal disappeared into the depths of the water, apparently the further down the river went the deeper it got.

Abby returned to cleaning her chest, and turned away from the area the creature had just disappeared, because whatever it was, Abby didn't fancy seeing another one. It was just then Abby realised what she was actually seeing now.

"ALPHA!" Abby screamed, covering up as much of her body as she could.

And there stood next to her pile of cloths as Alpha, looking as happy as the moment they met. He titled his head and chirped at her. In his eyes, he hadn't done anything wrong. And technically, he hadn't, in the cretaceous period there was no such thing as cloths, so why should it be wrong looking at somebody without them. Alpha titled his head and repeated the noise.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Abby said, attempting to shoo him away with one hand.

Alpha let out a play full bark and jumped into the cold water, sending cold water all over Abby's naked body. Abby screamed as he did so. She was fine being covered in cold water when it was her doing it, but not when she wasn't expecting it. Now soaking, she whipped the water out of her eyes and attempted to find Alpha. Alpha was standing in the same spot he had jumped into the stream in and just stood there watching her, happily wagging his tail. Shivering, Abby once again attempted to clear him off while she washed herself, or at least long enough for her to get dressed. "Alpha go away! I'm naked!" Abby pleaded, shooing him away again.

This time Alpha did react to her talking to him, but not the way she had wanted. He began wadding his way through the water, which was almost reached in knees, towards her. As he got closer and closer, Abby back away even more, constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn't stand on a dislodged rock. Finally, Alpha stopped walking towards her, realising the closer he got the further away she got. He titled his head and let out a cheerful bark. With another tilt of his head, he erected the three colourful feathers on his head, before letting out a long hideous shriek.

Abby winced at this noise, her arms instantly abandoning their plan to shield her body and shot up, covering her ears. It then just occurred to her that she had just flashed a Raptor. Realising this, she instantly covered up her body again. "What's your problem!" She snapped.

Suddenly with a quick movement, Alpha swung his enormous tail into the water, creating a tilde-wave-like splash. The second splash hit Abby with more force than the first, catching her off guard and sending her spiralling into the water, screaming all the way. Abby quickly pushed herself back to the surface and into a sitting position. She stared open mouthed at the raptor, which stood there watching her, wagging his tail. _He had splashed her!_ How did Alpha know that people splash each other when playing in the water, or did Raptor's do that too? Why not? They are as smart as humans; maybe they played in the water like Humans. If so, and he knew exactly what it meant, this meant _war_.

Abby pulled two fists and quickly smashed them both down into the water, soaking Alpha completely. The Raptor stared at her with his Amber eyes, before declaring a battle cry and splashing his tail back into the water. Abby screamed again as a much bigger splash of water hit her this time, knocking her back under the surface. She quickly resurfaced and pushed off from the pebbles lining the river floor, pulling herself into the crouching position. She threw her arm into the water again, sending a giant splash right into Alpha's face. The raptor let out a roar in surprise and pulled his head back, before shaking it back and forth, attempting to get the water out of his eyes. Once he could see again he let out a growl and hit the water again with his tail.

Abby, foreseeing this attack quickly jumped out of the way, landing with a splash just behind Alpha. Before he had time to react, Abby kicked the water in front of her with great force, sending a tidal wave of water splashing onto Alpha's back. Alpha, once again not expecting this attack, jumped at least five feet out of the water in surprise, before once again hitting the water with a splash, which then completely covered Abby.

"You Bastard!" Abby smiled.

Abby quickly bent down and prepared to strike, but before she had the chance, Alpha lazy raised his back leg, sending out a wave of water powerful enough to take out Abby's feet beneath her. Abby once again splashed down into the water, before once again resurfacing. On her hands and knees she began to crawl away from Alpha, occasional getting hit in the face by a bigger than normal wave. Once she was a safe distance away, she pulled back her hand and smashed it back into the water, sending a wave of cold water colliding into Alpha's face. This attack once again caught Alpha by surprise, he then jumped back in surprise, only to lose his footing and go splashing down into the river. Alpha cried out for help, before noticing that the actual depth of the water didn't even reach one of his arms.

"You big baby!" Abby mocked.

Alpha raised his tail out of the water briefly, only before having it smashing back into the water. The wave from it hit Abby once again, pushing her off all fours and back onto her back. As Abby pushed herself onto her feet, Alpha joined her in doing so. Once she was back onto her feet, she looked over to Alpha, ready to start fighting again, only to be taken by surprise when she found out that Alpha was stood right beside her. With a victories roar, he nudged her stomach, causing her to once again loose balance and fall back into the water. The second she hit the water, she pushed herself back out of the water and grasped Alpha's neck with both of her wet hands. With a sudden heave, Abby pulled herself out of the water, threw one leg over his shoulder, and before Alpha even knew what was going back, Abby was sat on top of him, much the way she would do a horse.

"Who's in charge now?" Abby whispered into his ear.

Alpha began to shake his body in a way that would make a snake jealous, trying to throw Abby off his back, but her grip on his neck tightened as she refused to let go. He let out a cry for help and began to thrash around harder. The, he had an idea. With a sudden jolt, Alpha began making his way through the water. And, his plan was working. The constant movement was making it hard for Abby's to keep a hold of his slippery neck, especially when she's trying to keep a hold of it with wet hands. But, as Alpha was moving, and Abby was staying on, it occurred to her that she was riding a Raptor. It wasn't long before Alpha hatched another plan. He yet out a suicidal shriek. And collapsed onto his side in the water, causing Abby not only to scream, but to also release his neck and get sent rolling into the water.

"You've had it now!" Abby laughed, pulling herself back out of the water.

Abby slammed her fist down into the water, drenching Alpha, who had only just begun to stand up.

Then, as the cold flower scented air returned, it once again made her shivered as her goose bumps began to return. However, they weren't the only thing to react to the cold air. She then realised that everything she had just done with Alpha, she was naked the whole way through it! She instinctively covered herself back up again, and began wadding herself back towards her cloths and away from Alpha, who looked slightly upset. Once she reached the edge of the river, she quickly sat down in the undergrowth. Without even looking at Alpha, she picked up her bra and began to dress herself.

SHE WAS SO EMBARRASED! How could she have not even noticed that when they were both playing, she was butt naked! To top that off, now she felt really bad on Alpha, who was probably having the first fun time since is family died. Then, it occurred to Abby, why did she care? Nobody's around to see her, Alpha was having fun, and she won't deny that she was too, and Raptor probably have no problem seeing somebody naked. At least modern day animals actually understood that they shouldn't stare at somebody who's naked.

Abby made her decision and quickly stripped off her bra again, before returning back into the cold water to play with Alpha. The two played in the water for what felt like, and actually was hours. As the sun began to set the couple continue their game, that is until the temperature of the water became a bit too much for them both, at which time they finally called it a night and got out of the river. Abby collected her cloths and she and Alpha happily returned to the cave they had previously spent the night in. After Abby got back into her muddy blood stained cloths, the two fell asleep together in the same position as the night before. Abby didn't know it, but she was having the time of her life. And the same, goes for Alpha.

* * *

**Hi, I'm sooooooooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time; I've been busy with loads of by other fic's. Right, I do have a bit of bad news, my Jurassic Park/Primeval crossover 'A Incident waiting to happen' has been cancelled for the time being, but will return later on in the year. **

**Also, if this is a new chapter, than read back over the first seven chapters, I have corrected spelling mistakes and rewritten some parts to make the less-crappy.**

**Okay, I don't want any of you to get the impression that this chapter means that later on in the story there will be a romantic twice between Abby and Alpha (Although it would be cute wouldn't it?), this chapter just shows how much trust Abby has put into Alpha (Yeah, A Raptor, a killing machine, she must be crazy. Right?). Unfortunately I don't know when or how long the next Chapter will get to be posted, but I can tell you that there will be another chapter posted, and I hope you don't give up on me! Also, I'm kind of running out of ideas for fun little scenarios Abby and Alpha get into, before I introduce the real plot to the story (I've already done Alpha hunting, Abby and Alpha playing, Alpha's back-story and Felix attacking the two, any other idea?)**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading chapter 8! Please, Please, Please leave Review, it's the nicest thing you can do for a author, it makes be write faster!**


	9. Memories

Abby awoke with a sudden jolt to the sight of Alpha's warm brown scales. Abby shifted her head to take in her surroundings, trying to figure out what woke her up. Everything seemed relatively normal. A few drops of condensation dripped down from the cave ceiling, the smell of soft flowers carried by the light breeze lingered, and the forest beyond the cave seemed quite calm. Or at least, what of the forest Abby could see, a shape stood in the entrance of the cave blocking her view of most of the forest. Abby's eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the bright light, but she could easily make the shape out to be Alpha waiting for her to wake up. _'Well, he'll have to keep waiting won't he?_' She though, burying her face deeper into Alphas chest. Hang on, Alpha's chest? If Alpha's here, then...

"AAAAHHH!" Abby screamed, sitting up right.

Her sudden noise easily woke Alpha, who jumped to his feet instantly, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the low roof of the cave. Alpha frantically looked around for any danger, and when he came up short, be stared angrily at Abby. He snorted at her.

"There was something right there! I saw it! I swear to god! It was right there!" Abby screamed, pointing towards the entrance of the cave.

Alpha stared at Abby a moment longer, before making his way over to the entrance of the cave. Pushing up against the wall, Abby pushed herself to her feet, ducking as she did so. Alpha let out a bark, signalling her over to him. Without second thought Abby made her way out of the cave and into the warm sunlight, shielding her eyes from the bright light with her hand. Once her eyes had adapted to the Sunlight, she turned to Alpha. Alpha had gotten down onto his arms and knees and was currently sniffing something on the ground. As Abby got nearer, she could easily tell what Alpha had found. A _Footprint_. There was something there, watching her sleep. The actual scariness of the moment began to skin in.

Something was right there! If she hadn't had Alpha with her, she could be dead right now! As Abby bent down to investigate the footprint, she began to recognise it. After the year she and Connor had spent in the cretaceous period she had discovered a talent for identifying footprints. The way you would, while stuck in the cretaceous you need to tell the difference between a Spinosaurus and a Mussasaur. Abby gasped as she instantly recognised to footprint. It was defiantly a Raptor foot print, but too small to be left over by Alpha during the previous night.

"Felix. He was here." Abby stated.

Abby pushed herself up off the ground and looked at Alpha.

"If you hadn't had been here..." Abby trailed off. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the deadliest killing machine the world has ever known. She began to silently cry into Alpha's shoulder. Alpha, acting on instinct began to nuzzle the tip of his snout into her neck. Abby moaned and moved her head, giving Alpha full access to her neck. Alpha was a viscous killing machine. It would have been the perfect opportunity to strike Abby with a killing blow. But, Alpha was different. She trusted Alpha, and he trusted her.

Abby stared of into the green forest, her eyes full of tears. She had come so close to death and hat not even noticed. The odds were, Felix was still in the forest somewhere, probably watching them both right now. The very thought sickened her. They would have to move again, for once Abby had thought she had found a temporary home again, but then he had to ruin it. But, if he could follow their trail after they went up a mountain, then half way back down the mountain and then through a river all the way back to their cave, who's to say he won't do it again? He had been tracking Abby since the moment she came through the Anomaly. But, this time he hadn't attacked her. He knew that Alpha was a danger to him, and wouldn't risk attacking with him around. So, if Abby just stuck with Alpha, she should be safe right? If she kept telling herself that, she might even start to believe it...

Abby sniffed and wiped her eyes clean.

"Come on. We need to get out of here." Abby said, patting Alpha of the back.

Abby knew, no matter where they went of this Island, they would never be truly safe.

* * *

The Sun stood in the centre of the sky over the Cretaceous Island, a light sea breeze fluttered through the forest; the sweet scent of pollinating flowers filled the air. Small buzzard insects flew from plant to plant, occasionally stopping to swap nectar with one another. A small colony of bright green Theropod Dinosaurs slowly made their way through the vegetation, attracted by the smell of rotting flesh, stopping once and a while to jump up and try to catch one of the buzzards. As the noise of crunching undergrowth approached, the small Dinosaurs ran off deeper into the plant life.

Abby could already smell the rotting flesh from here, and she was still at least half a mile away from the nest site. She and Alpha had quickly reached the bottom of the mountain in no time; the bad part was that to get back into the main part of the forest, you had to cross Alpha's old nesting site. She had tried to find any way around it, but apparently his pack where very cleaver in where they placed their nest, cutting of the entrance to the mountain to the rest of the Island. She could already see what the Raptor's once used as a wall around their nest. It wasn't really a wall, just a thick tropical bush, probably extinct in the modern world as she had never seen anything like it before. Abby looked to her side, only to see a very upset Raptor.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this again. But look on the bright side; once we get through here, you never have to come back if you don't want to." Abby said, putting her hand on Alpha's back.

Alpha glanced over at her and let out a mournful growl, before slightly raising his head feather, then lowering them back onto his Skull. Abby took out the RCD from her pocket and covered four holes before blowing into it. Alpha looked at her oddly, before nuzzling her neck with his snout. If she remembered correctly, Connor said that four holes meant Hello and Goodbye, but maybe it meant something more, like comforting, maybe reassuring? Whatever it meant, it defiantly worked.

Finally the pair approached the Tropical shrub wall. They took an identical deep breath, before pushing themselves through the Tropical bushes.

The Smell hit Abby like a physical blow. She covered her nose with both hands, before starting to explore the clearing. The stench of the rotting bodies burnt at her eyes as she did so. She could make out what remained of the six trampled nests, along with a couple of hatchling skeletons. Apparently the hatchlings decomposed faster than the adults, as Abby could still make out a raptor-like shape from at least five lumps of rotten bloated flesh. To think that not, what three, four days ago these where raptors running around and having fun like Alpha. Three or four? She was already begging to lose track of the amount of time she had been here for. As Abby approached one of the rotten animals, she realised that if she hadn't have already known these where once Raptor's, she would have guessed they where some species of Triceratops.

It than occurred to Abby, she didn't actually even know what had happened to them, other than they had been eaten. But what monster could be so powerful it could take down a pack of ten feet tall raptors? _Scar Face_. It had to have been her, or at least, one of her Species. What else could tear limbs from live Raptor's and live? Abby doubted even a Future Predator could manage to do that to one Raptor, never mind a whole pack. And after all, something must have given Scar Face her Scar. Abby turned her attention over to Alpha. The state she was in actually brought a tear to her eye, although that could be the smell.

Alpha was curled up in one of the destroyed nests, notably the one he had tried to rebuild the last time they had been here. He lay in the nest with his eyes shut, quietly sounding mournful growls. Abby's first instinct was to go and comfort him, but once again, this was a matter best handled alone. _Right?_

Alpha curled himself up so tight he was sure if he did it anymore he would burst. He lay in what remained of his nest. Not only a week ago, this nest, and the whole clearing in fact, used to be a city of Raptor activity. Juvenile Raptors going on their first hunt, the elderly members of the pack happily sat in their nests watching the world go by, and two eagerly waiting parents by the nest side, waiting for their eggs to hatch. That's what Alpha last saw of them. When he and his female friend had left the clearing to go play in the woods, all had been so peaceful. And then, they returned to _this. _And then, to make it worse, the female's mother whispered her last words to them both before getting eaten right before their eyes. And then, his friend was eaten. He was the last one of his pack. Hell, he had never even seen any of his own kind of this Island that didn't belong to his pack! For all he knows he could be the last one on the Island, or the world for that matter!

That day had started like any other day...

_Alpha was nudged awake by his mother. His Mother, dwarfed Alpha in size, reaching well over ten feet in height, and don't even get started on length! Alpha lazy rolled to his side and growled, beckoning his mother to give him five more minutes. Suddenly, Alpha's mother swung her dextrously long down into the wall of his nest, covering Alpha in twigs, dust, dirt and even small stone. Alpha roared out in shock and jumped to his feet. His mother playfully nuzzled his neck with her snout, before walking away to join his farther, the true Alpha of the pack. Realising there was probably no point trying to go to sleep now, Alpha took in his surroundings. _

_Over the past four days his brother and his brother's mate had always been at their nest, which of course was next to his. Alpha hated his brother, not literally but just at this time. Every since his wife had begun giving birth, and a Raptor birth normally took about three days, his brother had been spending all of his free time, flinging pebbles at Alpha's head, much to his pleasure. But this time, no stones, just a nest full of white pearly eggs. It looks like his sister-in-law had finally stopped giving birth, and right now the two were probably off search for food. _

_Suddenly, a light squeak was sounded from Alpha's feet. Alpha looked down the see a much smaller, but identical version of himself looking back up at him. His youngest brother. His youngest brother had been born not two weeks ago, and already reached up to Alpha's knees. With a chirp, and a gesture towards the tree line, Alpha's younger brother waddled off, apparently wanting Alpha to follow. Alpha's little brother happily wagged his tail as he walked, happy that for once he was in charge. Of course, Alpha could take over any moment now, but he decided to let his brother pretend to be a grown up a little longer. Finally his brother reached what he was looking for._

_Alpha looked at what his brother had found. It was the sleeping body of his best friend. Alpha gave his brother a playfully chirp and nudged his friends sleeping body. She groaned and rolled over, beckoning him to give her five more minutes. Then, Alpha got an idea. He turned around, and with full force he kicked down one of the walls over her nest, covering her in dead-brey. She groaned and slowly flipped herself onto her feet, before pushing herself off the ground and coming face to face with Alpha. Alpha chirped and licked his friend's snout. Alpha's feather quickly shot back down to his skull and he turned away in embarrassment. His friend chirped happily and nuzzled her snout into his neck. Now fully awake, the Female pulled back her head and began a conversation with the Male._

_While his older sibling and his future-mate talked, Alpha's brother began running in between their legs, soon making a game out of it. Alpha looked down at his brother. He motioned his head back towards the nests. His brother tilted his head and jumped up excitably, still wanting to play. Alpha shook his head and motioned back towards the nest again. Then, he and his lady friend began to walk towards the tree line, leaving his brother where he stood. However, once his brother caught one that they were leaving him, he chased after them. When he reached their feet his chirped and jumped up at them again, wanting to join in. _

_Alpha turned to his brother and barked, backing him back away. Alpha's friend gently hit him with her tail for shouting at a hatchling. Alpha looked at her with his feather slightly raised, before looking back down at his brother. In a much more nice tone, Alpha chirped again and motioned back towards the nests. His younger brother's tail stopped wagging and his feathers fell down against his head. Walking with his tail between his legs back towards his parents nest, his brother would just simply wait until Alpha got back. And when he got back, the three of them could play together. _

_Before taking off into the forest, Alpha took one last scan over the pack. He counted all five adults, the two pack elders, and eight hatchlings, including his younger brother who was now sat at the edge of Alpha's nest waiting for him to return. With a snort of satisfactory, Alpha turned to his female companion and gestured towards the forest. She bowed her head and did as he asked and disappeared through the bush and into the forest. Before Alpha had the chance to join her, a voice called out to him from the nest,_

"_Alpha!" A voice came._

_Alpha turned back to the nest and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Wait, how did he recognise that name? Alpha wasn't his name; it's what Abby called him. Abby! Who's Abby?_

"_Alpha!" The voice came again._

_Soon the forest, the raptors, the nest's, everything all began to blur together._

"Alpha!" Abby shouted, forcing him out of his sleep.

Alpha looked up at the blonde girl and then at his surroundings. He was back their again, in his nest. But this time, his pack where dead. With older brother, his mate and all of their eggs, dead. His Mother and Farther, dead. And his little brother, Alpha had promised to play with him once he got back, was dead. Alpha growled. Not his normal-trying-to-communicate-growl, but a deeper, much more aggressive growl. Abby stepped back in shock as Alpha began to stand up.

He was angry, much angrier than he had even been before. They were dead! Everyone and everything dead! If he had let his brother come with them, he wouldn't be a rotten corpse on the ground! It was his fault! Alpha's younger brother was dead and it was his fault! Alpha's temper began to rise drastically. His feathers fully erected themselves on his head. He pulled back his lip, showing the world his pearly white teeth. For the first time since meeting Abby, Alpha's killer claws began to twitch. Alpha turned his head to Abby. He growled at her, more aggressively than he had ever done in his whole life. And why shouldn't he? His Brother was dead and it was his fault!

"Alpha?" Abby choked.

Alpha was really threatening her now. He had raised his feathers at her, bared his teeth and his claws where twitching, every instinct in her body told her to run. But no, she couldn't this was Alpha, her raptor! He would hurt her, would he? He had no reason to! Did she? Abby's thoughts got settled as Alpha began to rise out of the nest, taking steps towards her, growling all the way. She began to move backwards, as fast as possible. Whatever she had done to provoke Alpha, with any luck he would soon get over it. All she had done was wake him up, because whatever he was dreaming about he clearly didn't like it, she did the right thing didn't she? If so, what was wrong with Alpha!

They were dead! All dead! He was the last one on the Island! Maybe the last one ever! He could have saved two of them and together they could have made a meal of Abby and then and found more of their kind, or even breaded outside of their species to create a new hybrid species! It had been done before! Nobody would think that a Tyrannosaurus Rex was a natural creature! But no! He didn't defend his friend, and because of that she was dead! He didn't take his brother with him! Because of that he was dead! Maybe if he hadn't had gone too far from the nests he would have saw the dinosaur coming and had time to warn them! But NO! Alpha didn't do any of that! Instead he cared more about himself and now they were dead! Alpha was angry, much more now than ever. He needed to take his frustration out on something, or someone. Alpha then realised that without even thinking about it, he had already began to scare Abby, and when she had reacted to this, he had done it more. Now, she was backing away from him with terror in her eyes. But, god damn it he was so angry! Then, he saw a glint of movement from behind Abby.

With a sudden roar, Alpha leaped forward. Abby screamed threw herself into the dirt, ready for the worst. But, it didn't come. She head shot up as she scanned the area for Alpha. Alpha had run clean past her and leaped on something sticking out of the tree line. Whatever he attacked roared out in pain and ran off, clearly injured. Alpha turned back to Abby.

He bowed his head and gradually began to approach her. Abby instantly whipped out the RCD and gave him a warning call. He obeyed and froze where he stood. Abby began to push herself away from him through the dirt, crawling on her back. The second she began moving, Alpha had. He approached her gently and slowly, he still lowered. Gradually, Abby stopped backing away. Alpha took this as a sigh to raise his head. As he did so, he still approached her gently until he was soon stood before her. Carefully he lowered his head down to her chest and gave out a soft groan. Abby licked her now dry lips and began to stroke his feathers. He cooed to this slightly, and allowed Abby to stroke him.

'HE ALMOST ATTACKED YOU! RUN AND DON'T STOP!' Her conscience screamed at her. True, he did almost attack her. But, he didn't. He didn't because he loved her. Not romantically, but like you would love a sister. And, she loved him. If somebody had told Abby a month ago that one day she would she stroking a Raptor who had almost attacked her, and now she was claiming to love like a brother, Abby would have hurt them. And yet here she was. He did have to let him off though, just this once. After all, he has instincts, and he didn't actually attack her. Abby didn't want to think about what would have happened, had whatever it was not have been watching them. What actuually had been watching them? And what could have been so bad Alpha would choose it over me? It was then Abby noticed that both of his killer claws where stained with blood.

"W-What did you attack?" Abby asked, careful not to anger him.

The two looked eyes for a moment, before Alpha opened his blood stained jaws and dropped a slimy wet piece of skin onto her lap.

"Alpha! That's gross! That's-" Abby began to recognise the blue and white pattern on the piece of Animal skin.

"Felix. You attacked Felix. That means he was right behind me." Abby said, her tears returning.

* * *

**Okay, I've finished this chapter, and it's currently 06:50am. I don't know how things run in America or wherever, but in England that's late !(So, I need to apolosye if I have done any grammer mistakes, I will fix them when I wake up)**

**So, first of all I want to say sorry if you didn't really get this chapter, as I suppose it's kind of hard to understand. Basically Alpha discovers that it's his fault his lady friend (Wink Wink) and his litter brother are both dead, and so he got really angry. Acting on Raptor instinct, Alpha attacked the first thing he saw, which was originally going to be Abby, but then he saw Felix stalking them through the bush and went after him stead, but he escape before Alpha could end his life.**

**Now, I want to say thank you for all your reviews, (Even though I have only received two, but still, two is better than nothing!)**

**Is it just me, or did anybody else feel really sad reading the part about Alpha's family, knowing that in a few moments they would all be dead? I felt sad writing it, but I have a surprise going for you later on in the story, one that hopefully you will like!**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/Goodbye (Also a reassuring sentence, perhaps 'Are you Okay?'?)**

**Five = Mating Call**

**NOTE: As Abby picks up more of the Raptor lanuage from Alpha, this list will be updated to keep you up to date with what they are saying, why not try to learn it youself and talk Raptor?**

**Thanks for reading Chapter Nine! Please, please, please leave a Review! It makes me write faster! **


	10. The Jungle

"This makes things a bit more complicated doesn't it?" Abby asked.

After leaving the nest site, Abby and Alpha had travelled for what felt like miles through almost impenetrable forest, before finally emerging from the jungle only to meet a massive roaring river blocking their path. The roar of the river almost made Abby want to cover her ears, in fact it probably would even make Scar Face jealous. The rapid water surged down through the canyon, constantly smashing into rocks and other competing waves, creating snow white waters and small whirlpools every few meters apart. This was truly one of the most beautiful things Abby had seen in her whole life, as in the modern world, such a powerful, none-polluted river, could never exist. Even from where she stood, looking down onto the rapids; she could feel small flecks of water getting propelled towards her face.

Normally, she would sit here and admire such a sight for hours. However, the river was nothing to be glad of. Wherever Alpha was going, this River was in his way, stopping him and Abby from completing their journey. Speaking of Alpha, Abby had no idea where he had disappeared of too. He had barked at her and gestured towards the ground, telling her to stay put. Since then he had disappeared off into the undergrowth and hadn't returned since. It had been what? Half an hour? Although Abby couldn't deny, he could have picked a more boring thing for her to stare at. The River was truly magnificent. Abby already had a least favourite place on the Island, the cave leading to Alpha's nesting sight, and a favourite, defiantly the top of the mountain where she had named Alpha, which made this place her second favourite place on the Island, in fact no, probably the third after the place she and Alpha had had a naked water fight. Abby still couldn't help but blush at the memory.

At the moment of course it felt right, and she still admitted it today it was the funniest days of her life, but still. She was naked! Abby really needed to get over her Human instincts if she wanted to properly survive. It's not like Alpha minded, he probably didn't even notice, but Abby knew, and that was enough for her to try and never think of it again. Abby vowed that when she got back to the present, every Anomaly site she went to she would take a swim suit, just in case. Abby then began to wander about the day she will return. She had already lost count of the days she had been here for, maybe three, four? Although, if she did ever get change to return to the present, what would happen to Alpha? Given the choice, would he leave this world behind and come back with her? Even if he wanted to, could he survive in the modern world without getting shot by Becker? Or Connor for that matter. Poor Connor, whatever he was doing he was probably much worse off than her. When Abby retuned, he would be so happy. She could just imagine him running up to her with his tail wailing, no wait, that's Rex...

Suddenly, a raptor bark echoed through the forest from further up the river. Abby recognized the bark as Alphas, and took it was a signal for her to come to him. As Abby began walking up stream of the river, her thoughts went back to that moment, a couple of hours ago. He had almost attacked her, and Abby had come to the decision that if Felix hadn't have been there, he would have attacked her. But, when Raptors are sorry, they are _really _sorry. The whole journey from the nest site to the river was taken as if she was the Queen. Alpha walked at least four steps behind her with his head bowed the whole way, showing his is of no harm. Every time they had come to a smaller river, or big mud muddle, Alpha always allowed Abby to get on his back, as opposed to letting her walk through, which would get her feet dirty. As Abby pushed away a stray vine, she saw Alpha waiting for her at the River side.

An enormous conifer tree had become up rooted and had fallen into the river, creating a fairy-tail like bridge across the river. Although, if there was one thing Abby had learnt, it's that the ground around a powerful river is always weaker than anywhere else, which meant it's easier for things to fall down. The bridge looked stable enough, of course it had problems, but so did most Trees'. The Moss of this tree had deeply overgrown, swallowing almost all of the brown tree bark, that and along with the rot from when the River go too high, had weakened the tree, but Abby still thought that if they went quickly, they could get across. "Do we go across?" Abby asked, gesturing towards the tree.

Alpha chirped in response. Without a moment's hesitation, Alpha leaped up onto fallen trunk and began leaping up and down on it. The Tree made a few awful creaks and groans, but still stayed intact. Alpha then looked back down at Abby and chirped. Once he was satisfied he jumped back down into the undergrowth and began looking between Abby and the bridge. Abby pointed to herself questionably. Alpha growled and bowed his head.

"You want me to go first?" Abby smiled. So, it took a travelling sixty-five-million years into the past before Abby could finally find a real gentleman!

Abby grasped the uprooted moss covered roots and with a heave, pulled herself up onto the Tree. Once on, Abby rolled onto her back and pushed herself to her feet. Suddenly, she thought it might have been best to let Alpha go first. All that stood between Abby and the raging torrent below, was a slippery rotten branch, about as wide as single bed. Abby took a deep breath and raised both of her arms for balance, before step by step she started to make her way along Moss covered tree.

The sudden seriousness of what she was actually doing began to sink in. Raptor's where good enough jumpers to just clear the river, and no other animal would even of the concept of a bridge, that meant that she was probably the first thing with any weight to actually try to walk over this! Abby just simply took a deep breath and kept walking. She didn't look down, but instead just kept her eyes on the other side of the river. She could here Alpha eagerly twitching his claws to also get across the river, either that or he was worried about her? Abby thought's where interrupted when the rotten trunk let out a Haunted-house style creak. Abby froze. She glanced over her should back at Alpha. Alpha had noticed her sudden change of mind and had raised his feathers.

He barked at her twice, a bark which Abby recognised from covering four holes on the RCD.

Abby took a deep breath and started making her way along the Tree Again. The soft moss beneath her feet squished and squelched as she walked. Oddly enough, this wasn't the first time Abby had had a experience like this, Jess had a obsession with shampooing the carpet every Thursday night, and unless you have ever walked over a soaking wet banana scented carpet, believe her, you didn't want to. Finally Abby began to near the end of the rotten conifer. She glanced back over her should to see Alpha watching her on the other side of the river. With a groan, Abby leaped off the end of the bridge and landed on her knees in the soft flakily undergrowth. She grasped a low hanging branch, pulled herself to her feet and turned back to Alpha.

"It's okay, you can come over!" Abby shouted over the sound of the roaring river.

Alpha barked in response and leaped up onto Fallen Tree. Unlike Abby, Alpha showed now fear or caution as he moved. And that was his mistake. As he reached the half way point, the trunk let out another haunted-house style creak. Alpha flinched in surprise and dug of his killing claws into the rotten wood. As he did so, another hideous creak went out, followed by a sharp snap.

"RUN! IT'S GOING TO COLLAPSE!" Abby screamed at the raptor.

Alpha didn't need to be told twice. With a sudden jump he ripped both of his claws out, sending small flecks of wood into the river and took off into a run. In not only three strides did Alpha reach the end of the tree and leap into the dirt beside Abby. The sudden burst of movement sent Abby tumbling into the dirt as well. With a sudden explosion of tiny wooden chips and small clots of moss, the tree collapsed into two pieces, both of them splashing down into the roaring river, soaking Abby, Alpha, and just about anything near them in wet white water. What remember of the tree that was still rooted got torn viscously from the ground and got sent hurdling into the raging torrent. As the two Trees half's got propelled down the river by the powerful torrent, the constantly smashed into, one another, the sharp unforgiving rocks, or the canyon walls. Soon the tree finally disappeared of into the distance, and all was calm again.

Abby and Alpha slowly emerged from the undergrowth, dripping wet and covered in rotten debris.

"Looks like there's no going back now." Abby said, brushing small flecks of wood out of her dirty blonde hair.

Alpha stood up and began to formulate a plan, looking past the Tree's for any form of danger. Abby grabbed hold of his scaly hand and pulled herself to his feet. Once up she released his hand and began to wipe of as much as she could of the wood and moss of her dress, as it was difficult to tell the difference between what had just been made, and what was three days old. The state of the dress was really ridicules. It started off as a lovely light blue dress, something she and Jess had especially picked out for the day she had gotten married. And now it looked more like the army style camouflage uniforms. Then, Abby hatched an Idea.

"You don't reckon I wash this in a river do you?" Abby asked, peeling away at what could only be describing as a cretaceous relative of the mosquito.

"Alpha?" Abby looked up. "Where are you going?"

Alpha had begun to walk through the forest, and Abby only caught a glimpse of his tail before he disappeared behind a Tree. She quickly did a jog and caught up to him. The two then began pushing their way through the forest together, going where ever the Island took them.

* * *

"I hope I can live here forever." Abby said softly, pushing away a stray branch.

She knew that wasn't necessarily true, but at this moment in time she did feel like it. She and Alpha had left the river only about ten minutes ago, and where currently deeper into the jungle than ever before. Abby physical had to push ferns and other exotic plants out of her way, just to be able to see another five feet ahead. Thick cycads and ferns lined the forest floor while mighty redwoods and other unidentifiable Tree's towered overhead with a thick canopy that blocked out most light. Long Anaconda-like Vines drooped down from the Canopy, each of them sprouting some sort of poisonous plant. Occasional rotten logs lay strewn about; mushroom grew in great quantities upon the rotting wood though despite her hunger, Abby did not want to take a chance of getting sick by eating them. Pockets of light that reached the floor exposed the dampened earth, covered in leaves and moss. The soft gurgle of a small stream up ahead filled the air. A gentle breeze snaked its way between the trees, carrying with it the soft scent of flowers and damp plant matter. Basically, Abby's dream place.

Alpha also appeared to be enjoying the surrounding area, as he walked besides her happily wagging his tail.

And then, for the first time, Alpha actually tried to have a conversation with her.

"I'm sorry. You know I still can't understand you." Abby said, stroking his flattened feathers.

However, the raptor just tried again.

"Alpha I'm sorry. Why don't you understand I can't hear you?" Abby asked.

Suddenly, Abby's stomach let out the most hideous, foulest and horrendous roar of hunger. Alpha stopped in his tracks and looked at Abby, confusion written all over his face. He raised his feathers slightly and bent down, sniffing Abby's stomach, checking for anything that could cause them harm. He growled slightly at her stomach, and raised his killing claws.

"Alpha!" Abby snapped, hitting him the side of the head.

Alpha sheepishly pulled his head back up and resumed walking, a little happier than last time. As he walked, he pulled his lips back slightly, exposing his white pearly teeth, but continued happily trotting along. He glanced back over at her, and erected his feathers. Then, it occurred to her, what he was actually doing. He was laughing at her!

"Alpha!" Abby said, hitting him the back of neck.

Alpha snarled and ducked his head in apology.

"Honestly I'd thought seen everything until I saw a Raptor taking the pick out of somebody!" Abby tutted.

Then, it occurred to Abby, the actual reason why her stomach made that noise.

"Alpha?" Abby asked sheepishly.

He turned to her.

"You couldn't find me some food could you?" Abby asked.

Alpha titled his head. '_Great, he doesn't understand me.' _She thought. Then, she got an idea.

She quickly pulled the RCD out of her pocket and covered two holes, before blowing a soft melody out.

Alpha, quickly catching on, turned and quickly disappeared into the barrier-like Jungle. Abby stopped walking and stayed where she was, waiting his return. As she did so, the creepiness of the jungle started to sink in. It surrounded her in an immense wall of Guanacaste trees, light grey in colour with reddish vertical fissures running up to the thick canopy. The trees blocked out most of the light, blocking out her sight of most things. The air was extremely humid with a rank foul swampy smell. An eerie mist clung to the spongy ground as the jungle came to life as the Raptor disappeared further into the unknown. She never really did realise that almost anything on this Island could kill her, just none of them tired when she was with Alpha.

As the noises of unknown animals began to surround her, she peered franticly in the direction that Alpha disappeared into.

The sharp crack of a branch from the opposite direction grabbed her attention. Abby tried to remain as perfectly still as possible, trying not the give her position away to anything that might have the same intentions as Scar Face. Soon though, the noises of the forest began to quiet down as something large approached her through the forest. Abby, guessing it was Alpha turned in that direction. There was a sudden snap of a branch, the rustle of a buss, a spurt of blood, and Alpha emerged from the overgrowth, one of the small green dinosaurs she had seen multiple times on the Island clutched in his jaws.

Abby held out her hands and Alpha dropped the freshly killed Dinosaur into her palms. Was she really about to do this? Eat a raw dinosaur? Last time she was in the cretaceous she and Connor had cooked every meal they had. Could she eat this one jaw and not feel guilty? In fact, could she do it without getting ill? Only one way to find out.

"Thank you." Abby said, stroking Alpha's feathers.

Slowly Abby lifted the small animal up, closed her eyes, and bit down on a portion of the leg. The warm blood trickled down to her chin as Abby began to chew. The animal had the taste of cooked packaged Ham, but in the texture of roast chicken. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was really enjoying it. Finally, she swallowed then looked at Alpha who leaned forward and tilted his head. Abby smiled at him and took another bite. Her stomach cried out in hunger, begging for more.

* * *

Felix stood at the edge of a cliff. The small broken remains of moss and wood lay in the massive raging riverbed below. Deadly wooden spikes emerged from the water surface, not only an hour ago was those spikes part of a stable bridge, the bridge he was planning to use. Small flecks of water shot up from the river and splattered onto his scaly body. He inhaled deeply, catching the scent of Abby and Alpha. He let out a roar of anger, which easily momentarily blocked out the sound of the river.

He stepped a couple of feet and took a deep breath. With another ear-piercing roar, Felix ran and leaped through the air, soaring over the sharp spikes and the raging river. Legs bent, scales rattling and tail stiff, Felix landed safely on the other side of the chasm. Before he had time to react, the soft wet ground below his feet couldn't take his weight and crumbled, sending him tumbling down to his death.

* * *

"Alpha hurry up!" Abby shrieked, running through the rain.

A light drizzle fell over the Island, small, warm drops of water breaking through the thick canopy and hitting Abby and Alpha. Abby pushed her way through the forest frantically, trying the find shelter with what remained of her meal on her head, keeping her hair dry, while Alpha happily walked through the bushes a few feet behind her, enjoining the rain.

Abby peered deep into the bush, trying the find any shelter, while heavy drops collided into her with so much force she could swear she would start to bruise in someplace. She ran as fast as she could, desperately trying to any shelter to shield her from the rain. Even if the rain was warm, she was still at risk of getting a cold. She glanced back at Alpha, expecting to see him running through the jungle with her, but instead he was slowly wandering through the forest, happily wagging his tail. Abby turned to yell at him, but as she did so her leg got caught in the overgrowth, sending her spiralling back down to earth.

She hit the mud with a gasp of surprise, mud splashing her in the face. Slowly, she her head out of the dirt and looked around. Alpha stood towering over her, his teeth bared. He was mocking her again, the git. Abby tired pushing herself up, only for her hands to slip out from under her, resulting in her head butting the sloppy ground again. If Abby had to guess what she looked like right now, she didn't even want to guess. She had fallen onto her front, covering the whole front part of her body in dark dripping mud. She gave up.

_She dug her elbows into the mud and propped her head up, allowing the giant rain drops to hit her back and the mud to stoke through her dress and underwear. She glanced up at Alpha again, expecting him to try and pull her up, but instead her just stared down at her, waiting for her to jump back up. Abby rolled onto her back, a slight chill shooting through her body as the mud began to skin through the fabric again and onto her back. Even though it was a bit disgusting, she quite enjoyed the feeling the warm mud left on her body._

"_Don't just stand there, come join me." Abby slapped the mud next to her._

_It's official now, she was going crazy. She was best friends with an evil killing machine, and was now happily rolling around in the mud. She took two handfuls of the mud and began covering her body up with it. She spends it like butter across her arms, and pulled up her skirt to get at her legs. She began mumbling a peaceful tune as rolled over again, allowing the wet mud to flood her bra._ Then, reality hit her, and not a moment too soon. What on earth was she doing!

She looked down at her body, too see almost all part of Human skin covered in brown sloppy mud. What was happening to her? She had just covered her body in mud, and saw nothing wrong with it. Was she developing some form of Schizophrenia? Was this her Australopithecus instinct kicking in? Or, was the forest doing this to her? Whatever it was, it was weird. Although, maybe she could use this to her advantage? After all, now she camouflaged into the scenery. She looked up at Alpha, who hadn't moved but was looking at her like she had gone crazy. She grabbed his scaly hand and pulled herself out of the mud.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." Abby apologised.

Abby then remembered something.

"Oh god." Abby said, as she caught sight of her dinner getting covered in mud.

"Come on, let's go and get out this forest, it's messing with my head." Abby said, walking through the jungle again.

As she and Alpha strolled through the jungle together, the rain began to stop and soon enough the Tree's began to thin out. The tall redwoods turned into smaller more tropical trees, thorn-ridden bushes with sweet smelling violet flowers replaced the ferns, and cycads disappeared completely. The long calls of distant Sauropods began to replace the sound of insects as the forest cleared. Abby had yet to actually see one of these animals up close, but she had heard them constantly across the Island, and had even got a fair few glimpses at a herd of them when she and Alpha had travelled up the mountain. As Alpha and Abby reached the end of the swampy forest, Abby realised that she was still holding the Raptor's hand. And then, the one thing she had never expected to happen, happened.

"And what's a fine arse Shelia like you doing all the way out here?" A deep male human voiced asked.

* * *

**Oooohh, first cliff hanger(s) of the Series! So what did you think of this chapter? I really wanted this one be on how Abby's changing the more time she spends here. As a note, later on in the story, with only Alpha for company (or maybe some more people/raptors *wink* *wink*), Abby will start unintentionally copying his instincts. I'm sorry for the wait for this chapter, but it's up now, yaaaaay! **

**I think Broken Lives will have at least three Books, and I already have the name of the first two, and I'm trying to think of one for the third. **

**I can't help but noticed that I've started to lose reviewers again, but hopefully as the story goes on, more people will start to read, but right now I'm getting about one review per chapter, when it used to be at least two. Now, don't get me wrong or anything, Reviews are reviews, and I'm fairly sure everybody loves them. But, I really need you to tell me your opinion of the story, and if I'm heading in the right direction. I need to know when I go too far, or when I'm not going far enough. And, please feel free to leave ideas, I'm really welcome to them, and I can guarantee that pretty much all of the ideas will get featured at some point!**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/ Are you Okay? /Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading chapter 10! Please leave a review!**


	11. Lance

**EDIT: This chapter has been re-written, if you read it before 03/09/2011, please re-read the chapter.**

* * *

Abby screamed and span around, only to see the base of a Tropical tree behind her.

In the panic of the moment, she squealed "_Who's there_!" her voice cracking like a teenage boys.

Then, a loud crashing sound, the crack of branches, and a huff of frustration, and a middle aged well built man fell down through the canopy, landing before her in a flaw-less motion. Abby shrieked out terror and stepped back, only to lose her footing and crashed down on the ground, landing hard on her back.

The man stood seven foot eight, medium build; his body thick with muscles. He wore muddy khakis (that where torn in several places), with a large rifle hung over his left shoulder and sunglasses hung around his neck on an army-style dog tag. His face was clean-shaven, his brown eyes shifted under a thick brow and short brown hair stuck out from under a brown fedora, long teeth lined the hatband. Abby looked up blankly as the man moved towards her, undecided on what to do. "The name is Lance, and you; I'm presuming are Mrs. Abby Maitland." The man extended his hand.

Abby hesitated for a second, before reaching for it, and getting pulled off the ground.

"I-I-I-I-um, how? What? Why? Huh?" Abby stuttered.

"Calm down Mrs, all questions will get answered as soon as we get back to the A-Bloody Hell!" The Man finally spotted Alpha.

Lance ripped out his Rifle from behind his shoulder, cocked it, and took aim to Alpha's head, who stood there innocently watching the strange man. Abby screamed and threw herself between the Gun barrel and her Raptor saviour. "No! No! Calm down, He's my friend. He won't hurt you." She panicked.

Lance's eyes widened, and he ever so slightly lowered his gun. "Prove it!" He demanded.

Abby turned around and brushed her hand against Alpha's rough face. Alpha started to purr like a cat, and gently buried his scaly face between Abby's neck and shoulder. Abby smiled and raised her hands onto his neck, gently stroking his scales. Suddenly, something rough brushed against her bare arm. Abby looked down, to see that Alpha licking arm. Abby giggled and pushed his tongue away, and pulled him in for a hug. And there she was, hugging a Raptor, the very thought of it alone was enough to make her start to giggle. After a moment, Alpha stopped purring and stepped back, allowing Abby to continue her conversation. She turned back to Lance, "Need more proof?"

Lance stared at her with a blank expression her a moment longer before speaking up, "But...How?" He asked.

"I'll tell you about Alpha if you tell me how you are here." Abby said firmly.

Lance shook his head in a moment of laughter, before sitting down in the foliage, which earned him some strange looks from Alpha and Abby. "You might want to sit down, it's a long story."

* * *

"So Connor sent you?" Abby asked again.

"That's the third time you've said that!" Lance snapped. "I was hired by the ARC to come through the Anomaly and rescue you."

"But how? Has Connor re-invented Helen's Anomaly opener?" Abby asked hopefully.

"No, I went through the one that was already there." He said.

'_Already there?'_ Abby thought.

Abby thought for a moment before speaking up. "In the Forest of Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah, apparently it opened up only a few hours after you went through, and you didn't come back. The bloke with the girls name offered to come and get you, but the black man said no, and that they should hire a mercenary to get you, and they did, and here I am." Lance gestured to the area around him.

"How long ago was it? That I left I mean." She asked.

Lance sighed and thought for a minute. "About, a week? 10 days? Probably a bit longer. Less than a fortnight though. Best guess is between 11 and 14 days."

"Ten days..." She told herself. It felt like so much longer, at least a month, maybe more. Then, reality hit her.

She could go home! This was her chance! She could get back to Connor, Rex, Sid, Nancy, Princess, Jess, Becker, Matt, Lester and her whole family. What would she do first? A shower obviously. Then she'd tell Connor how much she loved him, and then do _other things_ involving Connor. Then she'd wake up the next day with breakfast in bed. Oh, _breakfast_. Crispy fat bacon, thick runny egg yolks, slightly burnt sausages, soft yellow toast and a glass of orange juice. She'd spend the whole day in the soft warm bed, just watching the world go by.

Then, something brushed up against her cheek. She turned to see a big pair of yellow eyes staring at her. _Alpha_. The smiled disappeared from her face.

What would happen to him? She couldn't take him back though, after what Phillip tired to do, he wouldn't be safe. She couldn't stay here with him, what about her friends and family? Maybe she could sneak him into the present, and then up into the mountains? Or maybe a Private Zoo would be willing to have him? Maybe she could contain him somewhere, and then visit him on the weekends? Like Leek's Creature Prison? Or maybe what remained of the old ARC? Alpha chirped and nudged her again, pulling her back to reality.

She looked into his eyes. They were damaged eyes. He had seen so much with those eyes, he had seen his whole family ripped apart. He was an orphan. No family, no friends, just enemies. But then, he found her, the only person in the entire world, and he had found her, the only the two creatures on the planet that had lost everything, and where in a world they didn't understand. For all she knew, Alpha was the of his species, she couldn't leave him. He titled his head and snorted at her, awaiting her reaction.

Abby gave him a sad smile and stroked the top of his head, which he happily chirped at and raised his feathers, the first time Abby could remember him doing that in a long time.

"What about Alpha?" Abby asked, gesturing towards her Raptor.

"What about him?" Lance repeated.

"Well I can't just leave him. If I go, he's all alone" Abby stated.

"But he's a dinosaur." Lance said blankly.

"But he's _my_ dinosaur. I can't leave him, and I can't take him with me. What do I do?" Abby asked with great concern.

Lance opened his mouth to answer, but quickly snapped it shut again, when from the jungle behind them, something gave a deafening roar.

Lance, Abby and Alpha fell silent, slowly turning around.

The earth vibrated with each step; and the head of a giant dinosaur emerged from the foliage behind them. The animal was immense, the size of a two-storey building, its head at least twenty foot off the ground. The trio stared in stunned silence, waiting to see what would happen. The animal's body was lime green; the skin around its mouth was a mottled reddish brown, the colour of dried blood. It's huge head blocked out the sunlight, its shadow engulfing them completely, the powerful muscles of its neck clearly visible to them.

The animal growled, a deep rumbling, yet oddly familiar sound, and lowered its head down towards them. Then it bent over; Lance could barely make out his own reflection in it's pearly white teeth. A thick cloud of flies buzzed around the creatures blood dried jaws. Then, Abby noticed something; a long trailing scar covered one side of the beasts face.

"Clever Girl." Abby mumbled.

With the sudden adrenaline surge of sheer panic, Abby and Lanced leaped off the ground, crashing through into the dense underbrush and surrounding trees. Somewhere behind them, they heard the dinosaur burst through the tree line, taking chase. The humans pushed aside branches that clawed at their face, ducking beneath the sting of barbs and thorns. Abby had lost sight of Alpha through the trees, and could barely see the dust that Lance had left behind after he thundered past her. She heard the dinosaur bellowing behind them.

Wet foliage slapped at Abby's face and legs as she ran through the forest. A big palm leaf hit her in the face, blocking her vision; she tripped, hit a tree trunk, and tumbled down a steep jungle hill. Somewhere along the way, she heard a massive tear, which she assumed was her dress. She looked back up the hill, only the see a large shape rapidly approaching. At this sight, she quickly recovered from her fall and took off again, pushing aside palm fronds. Then, she caught sight of something else through the foliage. Lance was running with his arms stuck out in front of him in a Scooby Doo fashion, knocking down all the foliage in his path, occasionally ducking to miss a thicker branch. She sighed in reified, happy her only chance to get home hadn't been eaten.

Then a dark shape passed over her, momentarily blocking out the sun light.

Then, much to her surprise, Alpha crashed down onto a fallen log beside her. Keeping at her speed, he jumped onto what remained of an uprooted tree, then to a slightly slanted tree trunk, and just about anything that could take his weight. Abby glanced over her shoulder, only to see Scar Face as gaining. Sharp thorns and barbs cut into Abby's face, reopening recently sealing cuts. Struggling, Lance unzipped his dark-green backpack, and began to load his big Lindstradt rifle. Alpha ran with the speed of a cheater, the agility of an ostrich, and the flexibility of an orang-utan.

It had gone unnoticed by Abby that the second she had started running, almost immediately her clothes were soaked from the wet foliage. Behind her, Scar Face let out a roar of frustration and lunged at Lance's bag. Abby looked around frantically for shelter, but had no views; they were surrounded on all sides by dense jungle, and could only see a few yards ahead. Then she tripped again, and tumbled down a muddy slope, and when she got to her feet, instantly set of running again, not even sure if she was heading the right way.

Then, gasping for breath, she emerged out from the jungle and into a grassy plain.

She collapsed back onto her back, soaking and muddy, and saw stars for the brief moment before blackness enveloped her, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Abby was awakened when three gun shots rang through the air. Slowly, it all came back to her, and she realized that she was still lying on her back on a damp muddy ground. She tried to move, but her body felt painful and heavy. Then, she heard a sharp crack. Abby opened her eyes.

There was another crack, a splitter of wood, and a raptor burst through the tree line and landed on the ground beside her, clearly injured. Terrified, Abby jumped to her feet, ready to fight, that is, before she recognized the animal as Alpha. Abby cried out in joy and stepped towards him, when a pain and a wave of dizziness over took her. She fell back down onto the ground.

Alpha raised his feathers and approached her cautiously. He bent down and chipped at her playfully. She smiled sadly at him and stroked his feathers down.

"Hello." She smile.

"What. Was. _That_?" Lance asked, emerging from the foliage behind her.

"Hello to you too." Abby said blankly. "We call her Scar face, she is the whole reason I got stuck here in the first place. She killed Alpha's entire family. We don't actually know what she is."

"Where were you? I was hiding in a cave with that _thing_ for about half an hour." Lance said.

Lance extended his hand and pulled Abby to her feet. Quickly she lost her footing and fell back against Alpha, who supported her weight. "I don't know. It all happened so fast. One minute I was running through the forest, then I fell down a hill, kept running, fell again, ran out here, and fell unconscious."

Then Abby spotted Lance was supporting his Rifle. "Did you? You know?"

"Kill it? Nah, I shot her once in her neck, again in her leg, and then she had had enough, and gave up." He said.

"Good." Abby nodded.

Then, Alpha disappeared from behind her, and she fell to the ground, hard. "Alpha!" She snapped.

Before he knew what was happening, Lance was yanked off his feet and onto the floor. He fell onto his back; a Raptor sat on top of him, viciously biting into the barrel of his rifle. He hit the animal away with one hand, and used the other to stop the animal from taking his gun. Soon the metal began to splinter under the biting force of the raptors jaws. Abby's first thought was that Felix had followed them and quickly looked around for Alpha, before realising something that actually made her gasp. The Raptor _was_ Alpha. The barrel dented inward and Alpha twisted his head, bending it slightly. Suddenly he jerked his head to the left, tossing the gun several meters away and hissed.

Abby quickly got to her feet and rushed over to Lance, and smacked Alpha's hind leg, causing him to jump off. Alpha looked at her with sad eyes and stepped away from Lance's Body. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Abby snapped at him, over the body of Lance.

"I thought you said he was nice!" Lance said, sitting up.

Alpha barked and chirped loudly at Abby, constantly moving his neck and raising his feather. He was trying to talk to her. Abby pulled out the RCD and blew out a warning and reassurance call. Alpha titled his head and respected her wishes, stepping back from Lance and bowing his head to her.

"He was protecting me. He saw what you did to Scar face; he didn't want you to do it to me." Abby said, getting steady on her feet.

"You understand him?" He asked.

"Relatively. He's like a Gorilla or a monkey, he acts what he can out, and says the rest in his language. And I have picked up some of it from the RCD, I know how to tell him I'm hungry, thirsty and angry, but I'm not sure about the forth one, but I think it's like saying 'Are you okay?' in human language. I have no idea what the fifth one does, Connor designed it." Abby said, helping Lance to his feet.

"Well use your fancy language to keep him away from...whoa." Lance said, his attention getting pulled from Abby.

Abby followed his line of sight, and gasped.

They had reached the end of the forests, and where overlooking a marshy plan, with a broad river coursing through the centre. On either side of the river, animals gazed. There was a herd of perhaps twenty medium-sized, dark-green dinosaurs to the south, their large heads intermittently poking up above the grass along the river.

Nearby, Abby saw eight duck-billed dinosaurs with large tube-like crests rising above their heads, honking mournfully. Directly ahead, she saw a lone cretaceous species of Stegosaur, with its curved back and its vertical rows of plates. A triceratops herd moved slowly past the Stegosaur, which paid no attention to them what so ever. And to the west, rising above a clump of trees, they saw a dozen long, graceful necks of Sauropods, their bodies hidden by the foliage that they lazily ate. It was a tranquil scene, but it was a scene from another world.

They watched the dinosaurs move slowly through the deep, what looked like grass. They heard a soft cry from one of the larger duckbilled dinosaurs. The separate herds moved peacefully beside the river.

"_Where the hell are we_?" Lance asked.

* * *

**Long time no see! I really didn't like this chapter; I thought I was really off with Abby and Alpha's characters, and my own writing, I think it all happened way too fast. Anyway, I'm sorry if it takes a while for chapters, but I'm working on three big time fic's right now. **

**A bit weird to tell you, but one of my best dreams would be to have this fic really famous on Primeval FanFiction. So, tell your friends! If you are ever discussing Primeval FanFiction, why not recommend this fic? Thank you in advance. **

**Now, I recently had a review from someone called 'Kitty', who was requesting a sexual encounter between Abby and her Raptor. Well, I won't lie to you, I did consider it. For about a half of a second, but I did consider it. If you are into that sort of 'stuff' though, my fellow author, Spinosaurus666 has published two fic's that you may like, a Abby/Spinosaurus sex fic, and a Abby/Rex fic. **

**Well, what do you all think of Lance the new character? Should Abby go with him? Can he be trusted? I would love to know your views on this chapter, so please leave a review, and any ideas that you may have for future chapters. **

**EDIT: This chapter has been re-written, if you read it before 03/09/2011, please re-read the chapter.**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/ R****eassurance call**** /Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading chapter 11! Please leave a review!**


	12. The Territory line

He was hot and wet. Something rough scrapped along his face, like sandpaper. It happened again, this roughness on his cheek. Felix growled. Something dripped on his neck. He smelled an odd, and yet familiar sweetish odour. There was a deep growling sound. Then the rough scarping again, starting at his neck, moving up to his cheek.

Slowly, he opened an eye and stared up into the face of a rat. The big dull eye of the rat peered down at him, with soft eyelashes. The rat was licking him with its tongue. It was almost pleasant, almost reassuring. Lying on his side in the mud, with a rat-

It wasn't a rat.

It was _way_ too large. He jumped up, scrambling to his feet.

The animal's large head was almost level with his own, leading to a surprisingly thick neck, and a heavy body. And one sight made the animal instantly recognizable. It was wagging its tail. The great dame looked at Felix oddly, trying to figure what exactly he was. Felix growled, attempting to scare the dog off.

This startled the fury beast, which whimpered in alarm, and moved slowly away. It walked a few steps down the muddy shore and then turned, watching Felix again. Confused and dazed, Felix barked at the animal again, attempting to drive it off. Much to his surprise, the animal barked in response, but much, much louder. Felix took a step back, almost falling back into the river. He had never seen an animal like this before, so he was naturally cautious.

There was a sudden snap from the foliage behind the dog. The dog paused teasing Felix, and glanced over its shoulder in the direction the noise came from. The same sound repeated. Suddenly the dog took off running in away from the tree's, up the muddy shore. Soon the animal disappeared into the distance, and Felix was left alone. Or so he thought.

A raptor which matched the size of his own stepped out. Then another behind it. And then another. And another.

Soon stood before him was a pack of raptors, all different species, colours and sizes. The pack totalled six as they surrounded Felix, small hatchlings staying in the tree line. There was no overall species for the pack. Instead, the raptor was a rag-tag team of different Raptors. Two of the raptors where of his own species, small and spotted. At the back of the pack was the same species of Alpha, only slightly smaller, with black and white tiger strips.

The Alpha of the pack was surprisingly small, but made up for its size with a two pairs of killing claws, instead of one. The female stood beside him, a raptor slightly bigger than Felix, with a dark body and reddish stripes, also like a tiger. The finale member of the pack was also this species, only a lot smaller, and probably out on its first hunt.

The alpha female hissed at him. Then it occurred to him, they were hunting that animal, and he had let it get away. A fatal mistake. And on top of that, this was probably their territory.

Felix hissed, ready to defend himself, and gestured to the river behind him.

The Alpha male approached him, a lot gentler than the female.

The alpha male chirped.

Felix answered with another, slightly more aggressive chirp. He shook off some of the water on his back.

The large, black and white species approached and motioned towards the pack, and then to him.

Felix barked in response.

The alpha male and female turned to one another and gave each other a small series of growls, before turning back to the weak Raptor. The Male pointed towards Felix with his snout, and then towards his own pack. He wanted him to join them. Should he? The pack didn't seem that strong; it was made up of rejects from other packs. Other, with all their abilities put together, they could make a rather decent group. Especially at bringing stuff down. And as it happened, Felix _did_ want to take something down. Or shall we say _someone. _

Slowly, Felix agreed to join them. In the distance, a hurricane over the ocean, thunder dramatically cracked overhead.

* * *

The trio sat in the grass, staring out over the plains, watching the Dinosaurs go through their daily routines.

"I reckon those are Triceratops." Abby continued their conversation, pointing the horned herd of animals, slowly moving by the river.

"Paras-Porsul-Parasour-Para." Lance stuttered, pointing to a heard near them.

"Parasaurolophus." Abby corrected him.

"Yeah that." He blushed.

"And those." Abby pointed to a herd on the very opposite side of the plain. "Are Apatosaurus."

"I thought they were Brontosaurus."

"They are, well, where. Brontosaurus doesn't exist; the skeleton they found was a misidentified Apatosaurus."

"Weird." He said, clearly not interested.

"It doesn't make sense." She said.

"I know, I mean what does that say for the Trex? Couldn't that just be a misidentified Spinosaurus?" He asked.

"Not that." She said.

"Then what?" He asked, standing up. Before she could answer, Alpha stood up and growled at Lance, who raised his hands in defence.

"Alpha, leave him alone." Abby told him, not turning away from the scene.

Alpha stopped growling, but kept his eyes on Lance. Lance shook it off and took a step forward into the plain. Alpha leaped in front of Lance and barked viscously, making him fall back onto the grass, shielding his face. But that was all, no attack, he just went back to Abby. Abby watched him strangely. When he saw this, he pointed towards the ground with his snout.

The she noticed, going in a perfectly straight line around the plain, was a worn down path. The path looked like it had been trampled on by a thousand animals, all going in the exact same direction. And, Lance was about to cross the line.

If Abby was right, the line was a territory line, and whatever owned the territory...well, if Alpha didn't want to face it, Abby doubted she did.

"It's a territory line, don't cross it." She told him, slowly rising.

"A territory of what?" He asked.

"I don't know, but considering the most dangerous creature to ever live on the face of planet earth, doesn't want to cross it, I think its best we don't." She said.

"Speaking of that, come on, time to go." Lance turned around, and started to walk back to the Tree line.

"Go where?" Abby asked.

"Home. It's what I was sent here to do, get you home." He said bluntly.

"Oh yeah..." Abby trailed off.

She still hadn't figured out what to do about that. She had hoped before he brought it back up in conversation, she would have found a solution to it. And, nothing. Her best idea was to, 'accidently' un-lock the Anomaly once she got through, and then Alpha 'accidently' come into the present, and then somehow found his way into her house. And that was crap, if she said so herself.

There was only one option left...

"About that, I'm not leaving." She said sheepishly.

Lance turned and looked at her. "Don't be silly. Now come on, I want to get out of the forest before dark."

"No Lance, I'm serious." She said, stroking Alpha's back.

Lance sighed."Abby I really, really don't want to do this, but-"

"Do what?"

"_But_ the ARC told me to bring you back no matter what the consequences, by force if necessary."

Abby sighed. '_This isn't going to be easy.' _She thought.

"Can't you say you didn't find me?"

"They told me not to come back without you. If I go back without you, I don't get paid."

"So, we are sixty five million years away from the day the first pound was invented, and it's still all about money. You are in the most beautiful and dangerous place in the world at the same time, and all you can think about is money. And people wonder why I prefer Lizards." She spat.

"Look Abby, you seem a really nice girl and everything, so I really don't want to do this. Can't you just come quietly? It will save us both the trouble." He asked.

"No, I'm not going with you." She said, getting impatience.

"Abby." Lance took a step forward. Alpha leaped between him and Abby, snapping his jaws and hissing menacingly. Lance stepped back.

"Lance go home before you forget the way. I'm staying here with Alpha until I either find him a pack, or find a way to keep him in the present." She told him.

"Oh, just bring it with you if you must!" He snapped.

"No! Alpha is the last of his species, he deserves to be free, if I took him into the ARC he would be locked up in the Menagerie. He probably won't even see sun light again!" Abby snapped.

"Oh for god shakes Abby. Please, I really don't want to force you." He said calmly.

"How are you going to force me? You don't have any weapons." She said, folding her arms.

"I don't need one." He said.

Lance took another step towards her; Alpha lunged forward. Lance shouted and jerked his head back, Alpha narrowly missing him, but his jaws closed on his T-shirt. Lance whipped out a small device from his jacket and plunged it into Alpha's neck. There was a flash, an electronic buzz, a small explosion, and Alpha fell to the ground wheezing and gagging, the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

Abby screamed tried to get to Alpha, but Lance tackled her to the ground. She blindly hit him with her arms, swinging everything she had at him, screaming for help. But, he was too strong, and he quickly pinned her arms to the ground next to her head. Abby thrashed her arms back and forth, trying to shake them loose, but it was hopeless, she couldn't move. Lance lowered his head down to hers and sighed.

"Abby please." He asked aggressively. "I'm not a bad person; I'm just doing my job. This is your last chance."

"Piss off!" Abby yelled and spat in his face.

Mistake. Lance stared at her angrily, and with full force, head butted her. Everything went black.

* * *

**I'm sorry I had to make Lance the villain, but I just didn't really like him that much. I've noticed that I have started doing less descriptive chapters, and I'm not sure if this is good or bad. When I say 'Less descriptive', try comparing this chapter and the one before it, with Bath Time and The Jungle.**

**I worked hard on this chapter, and I would love for you to leave a review, especially if you can tell me which style of writing you prefer! One last note, this chapter is dedicated to 'evils and which girl 123'. **

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/ Reassurance call /Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thanks for reading chapter 12! Please leave a review!**


	13. Hunter

Abby groggily raised her head, half of her face slick with her own salvia, she hoped. Her head hurt for some reason that she couldn't quite remember. Her vision was swirling, a rare pandemonium. She placed her head back down and closed her eyes.

Images floated in front of her eyes: A big landscape, full of large and menacing monsters. They walked in heard of a dozen or so, some small, some dwarfing the distant mountains. But there was more too them than being monsters, they were complex. And complex animals were able to adapt on their own. These creatures fitted in with their surroundings, the taller ones were capable from eating from the taller trees, the smaller ones with horns fought each other for fun, and the small ones with two legs ran beneath the feet of the tallest ones. These animals worked in harmony, they had gained a trust, a dependency for one another. These monsters, trusted each other.

How could they not? The taller ones provided great protection. The ones with the horns provided brilliant defence. The smallest ones with two legs had speed. And the ones with the odd shaped heads were loud, and where probably capable of alerting the rest of them of predators. Predators. That word stuck in Abby's head. This Image of the creature-filled landscape; there was another creature there. It was intelligent, more so than the rest. It had the brains, and the power to match. Both of those traits demanded behaviour control. Abby could only guess it was taught these abilities by its parents, as it wasn't something that came naturally. It's behaviour was passed on from older to younger animals.

Wait, what where theses ability's she was sure about? She remembered something about the creature's feet; they were different to her own. They where sharp, and clawed. It's what the other creatures feared; a Predator. It was beautiful; The Ultimate Killing Machine. Her mind began to open up, as she began to remember more of her past. It was a Predator, with feathers? She was sure this predator wasn't a bird, it was far too large. If it was, it must have been a Bird of Prey. And what was the proper name for a bird of prey? A Raptor.

Abby's eyes shot open as she remembered all of it. The Valley. Alpha. Lance. Lance's teaser. She looked around in the darkness. It was impossible to tell where she was, or what time of day it was. It was too dark. She moved her hand across the ground, and it became apparent that she was lying down. On something cold. Cold, and slightly damp. She placed her cheek against it. Stone. She inhaled deeply. The smell of rotten and stale water filled her nostrils. She was in a cave, that much she was sure of.

Abby sat up, hearing her back crack in several places as she did so. She looked around, unable to make out any notable shapes or objects. She took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Alpha?" She asked gently.

No answer.

* * *

He ran. He just ran. He had lost everybody else, he refused to lose her.

He inhaled again, to reassure himself he was going the right way. He was. He sped up.

Alpha tore viscously through the forest, determined not to lose the scent of his human companion. He had been unfairly attacked by the mysterious mans device, and wanted revenge. He had lost his mum, dad, brother and sister, and his best friend. He wasn't going to lose her.

From what he had been able to gather, she was taken from him at least half an hour ago, and the Man's device had knocked him unconscious. Now he had just about fully recovered, the only thing he had to show his attack was a bloody burnt wound on his neck. That didn't slow him down though, she was his, and it was his time to prove that. The man had travelled South-West with her, back towards his nest site, and the area the two first met. He was going to find him, and then he was going to kill him.

Alpha skidded to a halt in the forest, bent down, and sniffed the ground. He was losing their scent. At the speed he was going at, he should have almost defiantly caught up with them by now, that could only mean that he was going the wrong way. He roared out in frustration. It echoed loudly into the distance. A flock of bird flew out of the canopy and disappeared into the distance. He lowered his head back down to the ground and took in another deep breath. He turned to his left, and sniffed again. He had found him. North East for a few hundred meters, and he would have his best friend back, and claimed his first non-dinosaur victim. He took of running again.

* * *

Lance lay against the hot rock, exhausted. He had been carrying that awkward cow for over half an hour, and needed rest. He turned his head, so it was facing the cave entrance.

After escaping the dinosaur, he had carried Abby for a few miles, probably more. But with it not only being the Cretaceous period, but also being summer, he quickly became dehydrated, and needed to rest. So, he hides her deep inside the cave, and then came back out to rest. He just needed a quarter of an hour, and then he would be back on his feet, through the anomaly, and get his pay. It was so close. He wiped the sweat from his, took out his water bottle, and drank.

From where he was sat now, he could see most of the tree line, as well as the entrance to the cave. Nothing was going to try and make a meal out of her in there. It was pitch black in there, if she woke up, she wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't sure, but he thought the stone he was lay against was chalk, which heated up under the sunlight, so probably not the best place to rest. He leaned back against the warm rock, and took slow, deep breaths. He closed his eyes, and listen to the sound of the wind, and the rustle of the palm tree's in the forest. He had to hand it to Abby, she was right, this place was beautiful. And then he heard another sound, distant, like the cry of a bird, but deeper, more resonant.

His eyes shot open.

"Oh hell no, I'm not falling for that." He pulled out an army knife from a slot on his boot.

There was no more sound. The call didn't repeated itself, or make any indication that the source of the noise was moving closer. He relaxed, and sank back against the wall. His breaths came deep and slow, eager to regain his strength. He heard a light sound from deep inside the cave, but didn't bother to arm himself again, as whatever did that couldn't have enough power to harm him. It was probably Maitland moving in her sleep. He opened his eyes, not realising they had been closed.

And came face to face with the damsel in distress he was sent here to capture; Abby Maitland. The two paused as they locked eyes. Obviously, Abby had not expected to see him there and the same for him. After a moment of awkward silence, Lance spoke up.

"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be." He told her.

Abby turned, and fled into the forest as fast as her feet could carry her. Lance sighed.

She pushed her way into the forest, hitting away vines, leafs and anything to cross her path. In her adrenaline surge of pure panic, she had fled into the forest, the place where she had previously learned, wasn't a smart place to be on your own. And the odds of her actually being able to find Alpha again, well, weren't in her favour.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight rear into her back, forcing her to her knees into the mud, and she finally excepted the fact that she might not actually be able escape him. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. She screamed out, and started hitting blindly behind her, determined to at least injure him. Her fists collided with his legs multiple times, before finally striking him between the legs. She heard him groan in pain, and hear something heavy hit the forest floor behind her. She jumped off the ground, and saw Lance curled up in a ball of the floor, silently crying.

She gave a satisfied smile, and took off back into the forest.

"I don't think so." Lance groaned.

As fast as a flash, he whipped a pistol out of his jacket pocket, and fired three shots into the forest. The first buried itself in a tree trunk, the other disappeared off into the foliage, and the third narrowly missed exploding Abby's ankle, and buried itself in the forest floor.

At the sound of the gun shots, Abby screamed, and ran deeper. She was disappearing from Lance's sight, he fired one last shot. The bullet rippled through the air, and continued right towards the back of Abby's head.

Suddenly everything went slowly. She leaped over a fallen branch, and gently landed into a fern on the other side. The leafs slowly sawed in the wind. The bugs, frogs and birds chatted to one another, all hidden from view. And with each footstep, she heard a crunch of the fallen dead brey, beneath herr once-posh-shoes. But then, something disturbed that sound. In the modern day, Abby would have thought it was a balloon deflating, or a Frisbee getting thrown. But no, at this point in time, she knew it could only be one thing. A lone bullet shot over her head, just skinning over her scalp, but close enough to rip out a single dirty blond hair.

Then, everything sped up. Abby fell face first into the mud, and heard a crack as Lances bullet collided with a tree branch. She heard him scream in terror, thinking that he may have actually killed her. Why wouldn't he? He had shot at her, and then she had fallen to the ground, of course he though she was dead! She lay perfectly still determined not to give her position away. She heard him start to weep, probably more because he wasn't going to get paid than mourning over her death.

She heard the dead brey crunch beneath his boots as he approached her body. She could hear him breathe deeply, obviously he had just meant to slow her down, not kill her. She stopped breathing, just to make sure he couldn't' tell she was faking. He stopped beside her body, obviously trying to decide what to do. He had killed the person he was sent to save, what _would_ he do?

She heard a thump, which she could only guess was him sitting down beside her.

"Shit." He whispered.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What have I done?" He asked himself.

Abby heard a heavy rustling in the bushes from behind Lance. Presumably, he heard it too, but was too busy to take notice. Abby had a mini-heart attack as she felt his hand press down on her back. Did he suspect she wasn't really dead? What was he doing? His hand didn't move, just simply stayed pressed against her back. Abby thought that he might have at least stroked her dead body, but apparently not. Then, his hand began to move downwards. Abby instinctively raised her eye brows, forgetting she was suppose to pretend to be dead.

'_He better not._' She though firmly.

Soon though, his hand came down to rest of Abby's bottom. She could feel his rough hard hands through the pathetic fabric of her dress. And then, a little too late for Abby's liking, he did start to pat her. Pat her arse!

Then, Abby heard it. A soft grunting sound. And then a hiss. And then Lance's hand lifts of her bottom. She opened one eye.

Never in Abby's life had she been so happy to see a perfectly designed killing machine. Alpha's scaly brown face stuck out form the foliage, growling at Lance. Lance picked up his pistol off the ground, and backed away from Abby's body. Alpha, slowly and menacingly emerged from the foliage, his feathers erected, claws flexed, and teeth on display. He slowly made his way towards Abby's body, while Lance moved further and further away. He bent down and nudged Abby's neck with his warm scaly skin. She didn't move, purposely. She wanted Lance to get everything he deserved. She jumped slightly as Alpha roared out, mourning his friend's death.

Alpha turned to Lance. Lance pressed his back up against a tree, and cocked his gun. Alpha prepared to pounce, teeth bared and claws flexed out. Lance took aim for Alpha's head. Alpha snarled. If she let Alpha do this, Lance was going to die. Was Abby really a murder by proxy?

"Alpha!" She yelled.

Alpha stood up, lowered his feathers, closed his mouth, and turned to her body. She sat up in the mud and smiled at him. He cocked his head to one side, not understanding what was going on. Abby pushed herself off the ground, and opened her arms. Alpha raised his feathers and approached her slowly.

"Alpha, it's me." She told him.

In one sudden movement, Alpha leaped towards her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face into his reptilian neck. He nuzzled his snout into her neck and gently growled. Abby's hand slithered down her dress and pulled out Connor's RCD. She covered four, blew into it, and answered Alpha with an almost identical call. They where back together, again. She began to stroke his feathers down, which simply made him nuzzle into her neck further. She could feel the very tips of his teeth rubbing gently across her skin. Actually, it also tickled. Then, she heard a click.

She turned, to see Lance, stood a few feet away from them in a dramatic pose. He had his pistol aimed towards Alpha's head. Alpha noticed she had spotted something, turned his head, and growled at Lance. Lance pulled a sly smile.

"Well, isn't this-"

A pair of colossal jaws broke through the foliage, simultaneously biting into the man. Lance didn't have time to scream before he was lifted over six meters into the air. The creature shook Lance, like a dog with a slipper. As Lance was raised up further and further, all that Abby and Alpha could still of him was soaking in blood. With Lance still clutched in its jaws, it looked down on them. Abby gasped. The one dinosaur that had attempted to eat her and Alpha on a regular basis, as well was wipe out most of his species, and being one of the many reasons she had ended up being trapped in the cretaceous, had just saved their lives. Scar Face towered over them both, Abby's hunter and Alpha's prey clutched in its mouth. She growled.

"Clever girl." Abby told her.

As fast as a dart, Abby and Alpha sprinted into the forest. With a screaming Lance still in her jaws, Scar face took chase.

* * *

"And then he touched my arse! Can you believe it? Honestly, 65 millions years into the past and I still can't escaped perverts!" Abby stressed.

Alpha cocked his head, and chirped in acknowledgement, pretending to understand her.

She and Alpha walked side by side through the valley they had previously witnessed, while still travelling with Lance. Most of the creatures had moved off, mainly the Triceratops herd, while a few stragglers from the Apatosaurus herd remained at the far side of the valley, along with a few Parasaurolophus. Abby took a deep breath and watched the grazing giants.

"It doesn't make sense you know." Abby told Alpha.

Alpha cocked his head.

"My best guess is this Island is around 70-80 square kilometres in size. In Africa, my Africa, not yours. In Africa, active predators like lions are very spread out. There's one lion every ten kilometres. That's all the ecology can support. But, when you double the size of the creature, and then double that, its about fifty kilometres. That means, even at a stretch there could only be two super predators on this island like Scar Face." Abby explained.

"Now, I do understand that some of the prey they have on this island is huge, some of those animals are twenty, thirty tons. But, I'm also convinced that that doesn't matter. But, for the sakes of argument, let's say it does. Let's say that there are two super predators on this island. What about the other major predators? Your pack hasn't been dead long enough to make any change, no offense. And I was attacked by a Herrerasaurus in the present that came from this anomaly, which means that there must have been two Herrerasaurus on this island at one point, and four to make them, and eight to make them, and so on and so forth. There are way too many predators on this island. And, I know I know, the prey they have is pretty dense here. But, it's not dense enough."

"In general predator studies, whether tigers in India, or Lions in Africa, all seem to show that you can support one predator for every two hundred prey animals. That means to support only twenty-five predators, you need at least a five thousand prey on this Island. Which, is bluntly obvious, that you don't have. At best there are maybe a thousand herbivores, two thousand at the most. And even then if you switch that to dinosaur size, it's still the same rough estimate."

"So basically," Abby said. "The Island can't support all those Predators, and yet they are here."

Alpha just simply watched her, pretending to listen, and understand.

"Which means that there has to be some sort of food source that I don't know about? Something coming from off the island? Either that, or there's a differential death rate among the herbivores. If they grow fast, or die young, then that might represent a larger food supply than expected. Most creatures here like to hunt I know, but I also know that they wouldn't think twice about scavenging. I'll tell you something else I've noticed, the largest animals are small. The Apatosaurus herd over there, I can't see a single one the same size as the skeletons we have in the present, it wouldn't surprise me if none of them have reached maturity. Maybe they are getting killed off early? But, if that was true, and there is a differential death rate large enough to keep this population stable, then we should have seen some carcasses by now. Have you seen any skeletons?" She asked.

Alpha stared at her.

"Me neither."

Alpha stopped.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked.

The raptor turned its bulky head, and looked behind them. A few dozen feet behind them, was the territory line. They had gotten so distracted listening to Abby, they had walked straight through it. Abby and Alpha slowly turned to each other. From up ahead, they heard rustling from the grass. Abby swallowed.

They faced forwards. Slowly, a head began to rise up from the grass. Abby gasped.

The beast towered over them both, reaching well over ten ft in height. Attached to its scalp, was a trail of long orange feathers, leading down its neck. It hesitatingly opened and closed its mouth, giving them short glimpse of its dagger-like pearly white teeth. It erected it's feathers in a classic Alpha-like way, and roared, long and hard. Abby's hands shot up and covered her ears, attempting to block out some of the noise. The bark was answered with an almost identical bark from the grass.

Slowly, another dinosaur entered their setting, this one only centimetre shorter than the first, but lacking its colourful feathers, and was replaced with a colourful white and black pattern. This creature walked up to the larger one, and greeted it by nuzzling its snout into the other's neck, and purring, similar to the way Alpha did to her. The large one purred back and it was one Abby figured out they were probably mates, the larger one with feathers being the male, and the smaller black and white one being the female. The female stared down at their trespassers, with gentler eyes than her husband's. The female let out a light hiss.

The hiss was answered, by movement from the grass. A third creature joined them, this time half their size, and only slightly bigger than Alpha, but other than that, matching the female in appearance. Another creature followed behind this one, this time a pure white Male one, that much was obvious by its pure white feathers. Abby's best guess, that one was Albino. Another, coloured dinosaur followed the albino, and another, and another.

Soon, there was an entire pack of the creatures stood before the trespassers. The largest of them, the male and female who had first found Abby and Alpha, where apparently, the true alpha's of the pack, the Alpha Male, and the Alpha female. The young female and the Albino stood cautiously behind the alpha's, giving an impression, that they where the alpha's child, despite them both being the size of Alpha. The alpha male lowered its bulky head down towards Alpha and Abby, and let out a hiss, almost identical to Alpha's, only much, much louder. It was now Abby noticed Alpha was shaking, clearly terrified. He stepped back a few feet, and didn't to tell Abby to copy him as she had done the same. The alpha male turned its attention to Abby, and inhaled deeply, taking in her scent.

It's head and feathers shot up dramatically, as it looked between the raptor, and the human.

'_The way it moved its feathers up when surprise, and the way it hisses, and the way...'_ Abby thought.

It was only now that Abby noticed that the pack of creatures, where identical to Alpha in almost every possible way. She gasped. They had found more of his kind.

* * *

**I have recently been on holiday, so that is my excuse for not updating. Anyway, I'm back now, and I have decided to official stop publishing new stories...Until (Ha, you thought I was stopping permanently didn't you?) I have completed all of my already published fic's. I have recently finished 'The Nerd and the Assistant', and in celebration of Halloween, published my Parody of the song 'This is Halloween', 'Xenomorph Territory', in a tribute to Alien VS Predator.**

**Anyway, I wonder if you can guess what's going on the island? Can you guess what's keeping the population under control? There will be some spoilers as a prize for whoever gets it! Also, I really hoped I understood the whole Predator and Prey Theory there, if I didn't, please point out my mistake!**

**What do you guys thing of bringing in a full pack of Raptors? Eh? And these are more of Alphas kind! I can picture some questions in your head! 'Will they let Alpha join them?', 'Will Abby leave if they do let him join them?' and 'Is this the same pack that Felix joined?', and most of all 'Hang on, was that a dog in the cretaceous last chapter!' Well, all I can say is that all questions will be answered!**

**So, pretty please leave a review, it makes me write faster! Plus, I've got a free week, so I could publish a chapter a day if I want too, it all depends on how many people want me to!**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/ Reassurance call /Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Thank you kindly for reading this chapter, you are awesome!**


	14. The Impossible Island

"_Charles Darwin_." Abby said in the amazement.

Suddenly, the smallest of the pack, a hatchling whose feathers had yet to form properly, leaped forward, claw's bared at Abby. He landed with a _thud_ by her feet, being more talk than walk. It pulled back it's lips, revealing to Abby's no less than dozen pin sized teeth, and growled. She had to hold back a smirk, as the creature didn't even reach her knee cap in height.

The alpha male of the group barked at the youngling, startling it. The creature quickly retreated back into the pack. The male turned to Abby's raptor.

It growled.

Alpha turned to Abby, and released what she recognized as his warning call. She took the hint, and backed off.

The alpha let out an aggressive short bark, followed by a light growl by the female. Alpha responded with a much quieter growl, resembling the engine of a motor bike. The male chirped to the female, to which she barked loudly in response. The alpha male turned back to his group and let out a roar only comparable by Scar Face's. It hurt Abby's ears, but she didn't dare cover them. He was answered by a short motor-bike engine growl by each of his clan members, all seemed to be directed at Abby's Alpha.

Alpha was briefly silent, deciding what to say. He chose his warning bark, and then turned to face the forest behind them.

The alpha female stepped forward, to which Abby saw Alpha twitch. She released a crocodile-like hiss; it was only now that Abby could see the scars trailing along her black-and-white snout. If she had to guess, she would say they would be from fights to become the dominate female. She lowered her head, staring Alpha in the eyes. She then cocked her head, and looked at Abby. Abby lowered her eyes, purposely not looking the raptor in her eyes. The females head shot up, and she barked a series of commands to her pack.

_'They're talking to each other! They're everything we hoped they would be!_' Abby thought.

And it was true.

The way they calmly barked to each other, and then discussed with their fellow raptors, it was almost identical to human interaction. From what Abby could pick up, Alpha was explaining to the alphas why they where trespassing on their territory. The female seemed more aggressive than the male, whom seemed more surprised by their appearance than the fact they may pose a threat. It was her now who had taken over the conversation, and appeared to be in deep discussion with Alpha. She couldn't understand what they were saying, though she felt she should. She turned to watch the rest of the pack.

The two children of the alpha's, presumably the air-to-the- thrones, stood a few feet away from their parents. They matched Alpha's size, which made it clear to Abby how young he actually was. The female was slightly more orange in appearance than the rest of the females in the pack, though she didn't act too differently. The male however, acted a lot older; he stood perfectly still, watching the conversation unfold before him. His pure-white scales gleamed in the sun-light. It was always a general assumption that there would have been some variant of albino dinosaurs in the Mesozoic era, but as albino bones are much weaker than regular, it had been unable to find the evidence for this.

Suddenly, Alpha said something which dragged Abby back to the conversation.

He let out a low, almost whisper growl. The male and females heads shot back in surprise. They looked frantically along the tree line behind Abby and Alpha. The members of the pack looked back and forth to one another, sharing comments and opinions in growl and chirp form. It remained Abby of the tremendous racket the seagulls used to make back on Brighton beach, when in their flocks of hundreds and thousands. The albino broke off from the group and disappeared into the trees, unseen by the group.

The alpha male let out a thunderous roar, spreading silence throughout the group.

In the usual professional way, he growled quietly. Alpha raised his feathers and growled in reply. The pack looked from one another nervously, and then scanned the tree line. What Alpha told them could have been a number of things, though if Abby had to take a guess, which is really all she could do, she would say he just told them of their encounter with Scar Face.

The alpha barked at Alpha. Before he could respond, Abby screamed as a searing pain ripped through her ankle. She dropped to her knees, and held her blood soaked leg, silently swearing to herself. The hatchling stood over her, its snout dripping in Abby's blood. Alpha's feathers shot up. He jumped at the younger raptor, and within seconds it was pinned against the ground. It shrieked for mercy. He looked from the trapped raptor to his crying companion. He raised his foot of the hatchlings neck, and allowed it to wobble back into its pack. Alpha turned to Abby.

He used the tip of his snout to gently move her hand, where he saw a series of bloody puncher wounds trailing down her shin. Alpha hissed and turned back to the group.

The alpha male hadn't moved, Abby had expected him to try and stop Alpha from attacking the hatchling, but no, not a single member of the pack had attempted to stop him. As the hatchling crept past the leg of the Alpha male, the male hit the child across his face with his tail. The hatchling leaped in fear, and quickly ran off to its mother.

Alpha stepped between Abby and the rest of the pack, to block any other raptors trying to have ago. Normally, Alpha wouldn't leave her side when she was injured. Whether it was due to the smell of her blood, or just simply because he cared for her, Abby didn't know. But right now, he was negotiating, so Abby left him too it, and applied pressure to her wound.

The Alpha barked at Abby. Abby jumped out of her skin. He watched her expectably. As did Alpha, and the alpha female.

"What?" She asked.

Alpha nudged her dress. Abby caught on. She pulled out Connor's RCD, and hesitated, before blowing into the fourth hole. Both the alpha's recoiled in shock, and Abby has succeeded in setting the group off again. The Male roared again, quieting down the ground. The female leaned in, carefully and gently examining the device Abby held in her hands. Abby held it out in front of her, allowing the female to get a better view. Apparently it didn't help, because she still had no clue what the strange device was.

The female withdrew her head, and Alpha and the male became once again engaged in conversation. The way they negotiated, it was too human.

Any other animal, upon catching something in its territory, would slaughter it on the spot. But raptors, they were _so_ different. They where, dare she say it; civilised. To call these creatures animals would be an insult. They politely waited their turns, addressed each other in the proper manor, hell, they had better manors towards each other than people.

Suddenly, it appeared that the alpha and Abby's raptor settled on something. The male turned back towards his group, and Alpha went to Abby's side. He made an announcement in a series of barks and chirps. There was instant disagreement from the crowd. The Raptors slashed their teeth, and barked, all directed towards Abby. She didn't know what the alpha had said, but something told her it wasn't good. The alpha quieted them down with another one of his roars. He and the female turned to Abby and Alpha, and gently lowered their heads. They where bowing.

Alpha looked towards Abby expectably. "Um, thanks?" She said.

The male and female went back to their usual poses, and barked and order of commands out at their group. One by one, the raptors shot off back into the long grass. It was only now that Abby noticed the Albino raptor had not yet returned. As older female left for the grass, Abby caught eyes with the hatchling that had attacked her previously. The watched each other carefully, before he disappeared into the grass. Soon, all that remained was the alphas, and their orange daughter, who had not said a word all day.

The female stepped aside, and cautiously the orange raptor stepped between her parents. Abby watched them carefully. The two alphas nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and purred to her parent's affection. Alpha stepped forwards, and lowered his head to her. The parents stopped, and the male gave his daughter a slight nudge towards Alpha.

'_What are you doing?_' Abby thought.

The orange raptor approached Alpha slowly. She let out a forceful hiss. Alpha responded in an identical one, and raised his head. He looked at Abby, expecting her to do the same. She blew the welcome call.

The four raptors all cocked their head at her.

"What! I'm trying okay!" Abby snapped.

The male gave Abby and Alpha a small chirp, and turned, disappearing off into the grass as quickly as he had appeared. The female gave Abby a long hard glare, before giving an identical chirp, and also disappearing dramatically, leaving Abby and Alpha alone with their daughter. The orange raptor turned to them.

She slowly approached Alpha, and gave him a small nuzzle on the neck. Unlike the usual, Alpha did not purr, or show any affectation to this new raptor. Then, she turned to Abby. Abby swallowed, and closed her eyes.

Instead of an attack to the jugular, she instead felt the familiar reptilian prickle of a raptors snout touching her neck. She opened her eyes to see the orange raptor nuzzling her neck. She gave a slight smile. The female finished, and stepped back. Abby looked to Alpha. He seemed pleasantly happy, his feathers fully erected, and attention on the new female. She looked from Abby and Alpha, equally in a happy mood. It was only now she noticed that the female's tail reached up a lot higher than Alpha's. Perhaps this was the female equivalent of showing happiness? After all, with no feathers, how would they show it?

Although, that wasn't the question on Abby's mind. The real question was, what was going on? She ran over the events in her head. They met a pack of Alpha's kind, they talked for a while, one of the hatchlings attacked Abby, Abby spoke to them using the RCD, and then they all left, apart from the alpha's daughter. Was there something she had missed? Abby never had the urge to speak Raptor more in her life.

* * *

They had been walking for a good few hours now. And when she said they, she meant all _three_ of them.

The orange raptor, which she had nick-named 'Sonny', hadn't left their side. Abby wasn't sure whether she had joined along with them or perhaps she was leading them somewhere, but one thing was clear, Alpha didn't care.

He and Sonny had spent the journey paying hardly any attention to Abby, apart from the odd glance back to make sure she was following them. Abby had never seen him so chatty. He plodded along through the knee length grass, feathers high and tail wagging, perfectly cheerful, talking to his new friend. She was talking back to him equally happy; Abby presumed it was because she had no friends her own age back in the pack, other than the albino. Well, unless their where more back at the nest sight.

Abby couldn't figure out where the nesting site was, though she was sure it was too the East-South of the field. It was the direction Sonny's pack came from, as well as the one place she wasn't allowing Abby or Alpha to stray too. She was rather strict when it came to sticking to the field. The field in question now was mostly empty, aside from the Apatosaurus herd and a few lingering ostrich-sized theropod's, all on the opposite side of the lake to the trio.

Abby had tried asking where they were going, but it was useless. Even if Abby could speak raptor, she doubted Alpha would pay any attention to her.

And, Abby didn't blame him. Imagine it, your family, your friends, everybody you have ever loved, all dying in one day. You're all alone; you have nobody, and nothing, apart from one white-haired overgrown rat as your best friend. To go from that, to meeting a full pack of your own kind, Abby couldn't imagine how happy he was feeling right now. Although, she had made a promise to herself.

She wouldn't leave the cretaceous until Alpha was reunited with more of his own kind. Now, he had Sonny, Abby had done her job. But, did she really need to leave, just quite yet?

A gentle breeze, carrying the scent of flowers and damp plant matter blew through Abby's hair. She hadn't felt a breeze like that since her time on the mountain, shortly after meeting Alpha. One thing was certain, once she was back home, this was the place she and Connor where going to go on their honeymoon. Just the simple and plain beautiful scenery was enough to make her forget she was in the most dangerous place on the planet. Abby inhaled deeply, taking in the smells of the dampened earth. She smiled.

"Alpha?" She asked.

He ignored her, as did Sonny.

"Alpha!" She snapped.

He turned to her.

"Where are we going?"

Alpha turned to Sonny and gave her a playful growl. Sonny turned to Abby.

Using her snout, she pointed out into the distance. Abby followed her line of sight. It was at the end of the long grass, past the sparkling lake, behind the herd of enormous Apatosaurus, and even further than that; the very distant and misty silhouette of a new tree line. Abby frowned.

"There! That has to be about three miles away!" She complained.

The Raptors simply shrugged her off, and kept moving.

As they continued their conversation, Abby tried to decipher what they were saying. She knew that the Raptors had a definitive language, as advanced as simple English. As proved by Connor's RCD, with a collection of years of practice and commitment, it may even be possible to have a full conversation with a raptor. However, Abby had no idea where to start learning a new language, especially one no human has ever heard of. All that she could pick out was that the conversation was mostly about herself, and she only arrived at that theory because of the quick glances the two raptors kept giving her.

Abby pushed aside a large fern plant, and did a brief sprint to catch up with the raptors. She began walking next to Sonny, much to her surprise.

"So, what we talking about?" She asked.

The Raptors looked at her oddly.

"Okay then." Abby said, abandoning her plan for chat.

Abby decided to use this spare time to work on her theory. She had explained it to Lance earlier, when she though he was her friend, and he hadn't understood it. She could hardly blame him, he was a mercenary, not a zoologist.

She watched the Apatosaurus herd with great interest. It was true, none of them even compared to sizes reached by the skeletons found. The average length for Apatosaurus was about 60, maybe 70ft long? While the Apatosaurus on this Island only reached, what? 40, 50 ft? She though perhaps she may have discovered a dwarf species of Sauropod. She couldn't be sure until she had seen them up close; she made a mental note to convince Alpha to take her on a field trip to their nesting ground on day. These weren't the only animals that didn't match their recorded size, however.

The alpha male and female of Sonny's pack reached at least ten feet, which was any dinosaur expert would know, is larger than the biggest recorded raptor, the Utahraptor. So, you have a few dozen herds of half-grown herbivores, and lots of giant carnivores, all on an Island half the size of the Isla of Wight? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. If only she could find out which Island this was, then it may give her a better idea of what's going on.

She didn't exactly have many clues, animals from the mid Triassic where living on this island, and being hunted by animals from the early Cretaceous period, which in its self is a mystery, so that ruled out the fauna. Perhaps the flora? She recalled seeing species of plants back in the forest that had been extinct since the Jurassic period. However, she also recalled seeing a modern day Yucca plant make near the river. That just thickened the plot...

Right now, she wanted to focus on how so many dinosaurs could co-exist with one another, and focus on where and when she was later.

For there to be such a population of predators, there has to be some form of artificial food source that she hasn't seen. Perhaps coming through and anomaly? No, artificial food sources would make the creatures tame, which is something the animals on this island aren't. Perhaps some form of infection? If this was the case, why was it only infecting the herbivores? Or, maybe it wasn't, and it's what caused Alpha's species too grow so big? No, impossible, no virus ever recorded has different effects on animals just because of their diet. However, it was a small island, which means that the spread of diseases would be relatively easy.

If there was some sort of disease on this island that caused things to die early, could it spread to raptors? Or worse, _people_? Abby was no medical biologist, she knew one thing though, she was living on an impossible island, and she wasn't going to leave until she found out exactly what made it tick.

Suddenly, Sunny spotted something.

* * *

**Greetings!**

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, but here you go! As I do with most chapters, I may re-write this one in the future. (As a side note, if this is a new chapter for you, I recomend you go back and read the last, as I have re-writen Abby's 'death' scene to make Lance look less pervy). Thanks to SAndyLee Potts for correcting one of my (probably many) grammar mistakes!**

**So, any opinions on Sunny? Or perhaps Lances death? Or hell, if I have any animal experts as readers, your views on what's happening on the Island?**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/ Reassurance call /Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Pretty please leave a review, or better yet, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	15. Future Plans

"Ssshh." Abby put her finger to her lips.

Up ahead in the higher grass laid the silhouette of a sleeping creature. It snores where quiet, more like groans of pain than anything peaceful. From their position, they could make out the rising of the creatures chest as it breathed. It groaned loudly, and then snorted.

Alpha gave Abby a stern look, which told her everything.

Alpha and Sonny lowered themselves towards the ground, until they heard the squelch of their reptilian knees in the mud. Abby copied, and crouched down. Quietly and cautiously, they began to move, not taking their eyes of the animal. As they got closer, the silhouette began to take shape.

The creature was some king of pure black dinosaur; at least five feet long. It lay curled up in a tight ball, camouflaging in surprisingly well to its surroundings. The only give away was its muscled black skin shining in the sun light. Attached to the creatures head was a large black dome, surrounded by a series of little thorn-like horns. Abby could just about make out hers and Sonny's own image reflected on its head. Abby smiled, she recognized its species immediately.

As the approached, they soon figured out all was not as peaceful as it seemed.

It was not the dinosaur's skin shining, but its blood. A large gash, trailing down from its shoulder to hind leg, parted the skin like some form of gothic chasm. Blood was still dripping out, polluting the surrounding grass.

Abby gasped and stepped back. There was a harsh crack, Abby looked down.

"Shit."

Slowly and menacingly, the heavily injured creature rose to it's feet. Alpha raised his feathers and Sonny stood tall; the two roared at it, attempting to scare it off. It matched them in high, and even when mortally wounded, was still strong. It let out a buffalo-like shriek, and charged forward. Abby's eyes grew wide.

Abby scrambled out of its way, plunging herself into the deeper grass. It's domed skull smashed into the ground where Abby had been stood, leaving a now-water filled dent in the ground. Sonny leapt up into the air. She flew through the air like and eagle catching a rat, her hind legs raised, and dagger claws bared. There was no doubt about it, she was the same as Alpha. The opposing dinosaur swung it's head with a force, and knocked Sonny right out of the sky, sending her sprawling into the grass, narrowly avoiding crushing Abby.

As the dinosaur prepared to charge the fallen raptor, Sonny leaped to her feet. The dinosaur didn't take this as any threat, and charged forwards again. The female raptor spun sideways, and kicked her opponent in the neck, drawling blood with her killing claw. The dome-head bellowed, as Sonny ducted down, disappearing into the longer grass.

The dinosaur lurched its head, trying to spot where it's brightly coloured opponent had gone. When it realised she had disappeared, it let out a roar of fury. Alpha took this as his chance; he tore from the long grass, and leaped at the creature's jugular, claw's flexed. The animal caught sight of him, and charged forward, and knocked Alpha to ground in a glancing blow. As he hit the ground, his chest spanned with a gut-wrenching _crack_. Abby saw all from her hiding spot.

"Alpha" She screamed, jumping up.

The opposing dinosaur turned its attention to her. It bellowed in anger, and charged straight for her. Suddenly her world darkened as Sonny leaped up over her, momentarily blocking out the sunlight. Her opponent had not foreseen this attack, and Sonny latched itself onto its back, digging her claws in deeply. The dinosaur cried out in pain and attempted to shake her off. From nowhere, Alpha joined this attack, biting down onto the dome-heads neck, turning it's cry into a horrific gurgle of blood. Blood now completely covered the animal's bulk, only sections of its original skin still visible.

Soon though, the inevitable happened, and the blood loss just became too much for the beast, and it collapsed to the ground, twitching violently.

Abby sprung from her hiding place, and wrapped her arms around the injured Raptors neck tightly. He called out in pain, Sonny shrieked at Abby.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said, forgetting his injury.

It only took a look to see his broken rib cage. It was a serious injury, if Abby had to guess, she would say maybe one, two snapped ribs? Reptiles can easily recover from thinks that could kill a person, so treated properly, he should be feeling better within a few hours. Abby took her arms of him.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She apologised to Sonny.

Sonny snarled, and walked over to Alpha. She gently nuzzled his neck, as he began to purr. Abby tutted. She stepped beside Alpha, and started to stroke his neck gently with her hand, to which he responded by purring louder. In return, he gently nuzzled Abby and Sonny back, equally happy they are safe. He took a step towards the kill.

The smell of death had already set in, and flies had began to swarm. Alpha ducked his head and tore into the body. The ripping of flesh, and the watery release of the creature inners knocked Abby sick, she had to turn away. Alpha jerked his head up, tearing away a piece of the dinosaur's juicy torso. He gently dropped it to the ground beside Abby's feet. She noticed. The smell alone made her dry heave. She smiled to him and shook her head. "No thank you, I'll find some fruit later." She nudged the food back towards him.

Alpha lowered his feathers at this rejection.

He turned back to the carcass, leaving Abby the piece of meat, should she change her mind. Alpha and Sonny instantly began to tear the body to pieces; there was plenty to go around.

* * *

The grass began to shorten as the trio closed in on the lake. Thorn-ridden bushes with sweet smelling violet flowers replaced the ferns, and cycads disappeared completely. Soon the soothing swash of the lake waters reverberated through the air, creating a serene feel to the island. The long calls of the Apatosaurus echoed across the lake and through the jungle. Soon Abby, Alpha and Sonny pushed past the last set of bushes and gazed at the beautiful sight before them.

The time it had taken for them to reach the lake, had given it's mega fauna time to return, the fields surrounding the lake were full of life once more. Young animals frolicked in the sun-drenched grasses while the adults grazed nearby, triceratops females fought amongst each other for higher positions in the social stature, and herds of smaller theropod animals grazed on the tougher plants destroyed in the path of Stegosaurs.

"Can we take a rest for a bit?" Abby smiled. "I could get used to a view like this."

After a brief glance at Sonny, Alpha understood and sat down in a small grassy patch. Abby sat next to him.

Alpha wiggled his arms and legs slightly, to move closer to her, and immediately placed his head gently on her lap. Abby smiled slightly and before long began to stroke his head. She noticed the ridges above his eyes were more of a red instead of the blue as when she first met him. Alpha soon began to purr softly and curled his tail around Abby until he could see its tip in front of his head. She could never get used to this, no matter how much it happened. The world's greatest killing machine, tamed like a Labrador.

At the sight of this, Sonny shook her head in disapproval and quickly turned her gave elsewhere. She muttered something before lying down a few meters away from Alpha and Abby.

The way a raptor, like herself, the top predator of this island, would find friendship with such a simple beast, it was unheard of. Of course, she had heard all about his tail, losing his family and friends all to the same creature, and she felt for him. But, she couldn't help thinking, that if such a situation where to arise, with herself as the target instead of Alpha, she would have slaughtered this, _human_ on sight in plain fury. But, from what she saw, this creature seemed relatively friendly, and posed no threat.

So, she would let her live in harmony, provided they stay away from the nesting sight. That was the deal that Alpha had made with her father after all. He and Abby could share their territory, provided they do not attempt to steal her packs kills, or come anywhere near the nesting sight. It was her job to escort them to their nesting sight, and then regularly check up on them. She didn't really mind, Alpha was a kind enough person, he was just happy to be able to talk to his own kind, and the human, well like she already said.

She did have a lot to learn however. The way she rejected the food earlier would normally have lead the alpha male to attack her for being so ignorant. From what Alpha had told her, he likes to believe he and Abby are the alpha's of their own pack. Apparently it made him feel important. Sonny wouldn't know that much freedom, she was Beta of her pack, the second-in-command. She could make the other Raptors do what she wanted, but had to obey her parents no matter what.

So, for the time being, she was rather happy to be travelling with Alpha and Abby

Abby gazed across the lake at the carefree animals. Gentle gusts of wind cooled the hot midday air and insects began to become active. The shoreline moved like a tide, Abby had never seen a tidal pool so large. Small minnows darted about the shallows, and reeds began to sway in the wind. The soil around them was a spongy mixture of dead plant material and saturated soil. The reeds had skyrocketed in size, easily surpassing most humans in height. It reminded her of her time in the Galapagos, where she had spent the majority of her late-teens.

It wasn't often she though back to those memories. If she was honest she didn't remember it all too well, the bad memory's clogged up the good ones. What with her body going through some last minute changes, as well as a few certain tropical illnesses she picked up, then there was her allergic reaction to a spider bite, and then of course, the dreaded lesbian faze. She shuddered at the thought, she was just glad that last one ended before she did something she would live to regret.

Of course though, there where all those good times. Like for example Ellie, a Galapagos Tortoise that used to live near her bungalow. Abby had trained her to come to the entrance of the bungalow everyday at eight in the morning for food. During her time there, Ellie was the only person (kind of) that she could call her friend. She was heart-broken when she had to leave her. Some few months back though, she and Connor had gone on holiday there, and she instantly recognised Ellie, who has since had a clutch of hatchlings. And then of course there was Zippo.

Zippo was the name of a Gecko that lived somewhere in her shack. She never did find his hiding spot, she only ran into him on a few special occasions, like when he was sunbathing on the railings. Of course though, she had left food for him out every night, which he had lovingly excepted. She made another mental note to re-visit that place once she returned. Who knows, maybe Alpha could go with her?

He had never been happier. Alpha wrapped his tail around Abby even tighter. He was going to belong somewhere again! He had come to an agreement with Sonny's father, that he and Abby would be allowed to share the territory of their raptor pack, provided they stayed away from the nest. He and his companion could set up a nest somewhere! It would have to be near the tree line, of course. He had seen how happy the Apatosaurus had made Abby, and how he loved making her happy. In a way, Abby was the only thing in his life, the only thing he had to put any effort into. Before, he had to spend all day making all of his siblings, as well as his parents happy, but now, his life revolved solely around Abby.

Once the nest was set up, he would treat her how to hunt, and maybe she could learn her RCD so they could communicate properly. They would have regular meet up's with Sonny, maybe even hunting as a trio! And then of course there was the rest of his life to consider, after all, mating season was approaching, and Alpha wanted to make a go...No, he'd save those thoughts for another time.

Right now, he focused on what was going to happen next. Sonny would help him and Abby find a place to settle down, and then return back to her pack. Hopefully, she pay is able to arrange another meeting between to pack alphas and him. They seemed relatively friendly, though they are a bit sceptical over his choice of companion. He still remembers the look on their face when Abby had greeted them in fluent Raptor.

He hugged her tighter.

"Well, I don't know about you too, but I'm ready to set off again." Abby patted Alpha's head.

* * *

**Well, another chapter over and done with! First things first, in those moments where the story reveal that Sonny and Alpha are thinking, that isn't from their POV. If I had written if from their view, I would have given them Raptor names, rather than referring to each other by the names Abby granted them. Well, I would really, really love for you guys to drop your thoughts down on a review for me, just to let me know if I'm heading in the right direction.**

**If you feel you have a good idea, or there is anything I have mentioned that you do defiantly not want to happen, please do let me know, I'm very open minded.**

**One = Warning Call**

**Two = Food**

**Three = Water**

**Four = Hello/ Reassurance call /Goodbye**

**Five = Mating Call**

**Leave a review if you can be arsed! They make me write faster!**


	16. Tiny Terrors: Part 1

"Buddy you're a boy make a big noise, playing in the street gonna be a big man some day. You've got mud on your face; you big disgrace, kickin' your can all over the place, singing:" Abby grinned brightly and pointed towards Alpha.

He did nothing, but cock his head.

A brief moment passed, as though Abby was waiting for him to suddenly burst into song. But that moment never happened.

"Psfftt, fine, be that way than." Abby waved him off.

Soon however, something did answer Abby's karaoke. An easily recognizable roar sounded off from somewhere deep in the distance. Alpha raised his feathers, and Sonny turned towards her, and snorted.

"Sorry. I'll be quiet." She whispered the last half of her sentence.

Alpha and Sonny remained rooted to the spot, but rose their heads, listening out into the distance. Abby paused. There was a moment she felt afraid to even make a sound as to disrupt them. After a second longer of this, they snapped out of their trance-like states, and continued walking at their usual pace.

She watched them wander off, before giving a quick run up to re-join them.

By now she'd stopped wondering what they where, and had put it down to basic Raptor instinct; they where listening for anything that could be potentially hostile. This was only one of the more easily recognizable times they'd done something like this however; other times she and Alpha would just be walking along and he would stop, run in a small circle around them, sniff the air, and then resume walking as if nothing had happened.

Abby reckoned if she'd put her mind to it, she could probably keep track of what all these different movements meant, maybe even like modern-day Primatologist's and Apes, or perhaps Marine Biologist's and Dolphins. A smile flashed across her face just of the thought of being the worlds first Dromaeosauridologist. Or probably just Raptorologist, as she didn't much fancy having to spell that word out on any job applications.

Her thoughts were inturpted by Sonny, who'd signaled for her and Alpha to stop walking. Or at least, as Abby had presumed she had, as Alpha had also stopped.

Alpha turned to his female equivalent and gave her a series of barks, growls and hiss's, some of which Abby was sure she'd heard before.

Sonny responded to this, and before long the two were back in deep conversation; one that Abby would never know the meaning of.

So instead, she'd taken to crossing her arms, and taking in her surroundings. Not much had changed other than the fact the lake was now behind her, and a new tree line was now visible, one that she and the two raptors were trying to reach. Other than that, the dinosaurs had begun to sulk off back into the distance, some disappearing beneath the long grass, others retreating to the tree line. It had only just now occurred to Abby that she, Alpha and Sonny where the only creatures within viewing range. This made her uneasy.

The sun had barely began to set yet, so why would everything just suddenly decide to turn-in for the night? There certainly wasn't some unseen threat out there, otherwise Alpha and Sonny would have too left the glade, right? But if not that, what?

Abby was willing to bet that was exactly what her two raptor's where talking about. So, imagine her surprise, when they had both just stopped talking, and resumed walking?

She was dumfounded.

"Hey!" She snapped after them.

The both turned, staring at her blankly.

"What was that all about? Where is everything?"

Sonny turned to Alpha and chirped. Alpha hissed back at her aggressively. She lowered her head, as Alpha snorted back to Abby. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Why do I bother?" She asked herself, and continued walking. And soon, the world's most unlikely trio reached the tree line, and re-entered the forest.

* * *

A thin dirt path had been cut in a zig-zag fashion through the forest. Abby found this curious.

There wouldn't be any humans here in over five million years, and as far as Abby knew, there were no other humanoid life-forms capable of making a path anyway around here. Not just that, but the randomness of the paths. In some areas, it'd be deep inside the foliage, and Abby would have to physically fight to keep plant life from hitting her in the face, while in others, it lead through relatively clear patches; ones where the ferns barely reached her ankles. As they trekked deeper into the forest though, all became clear.

Abby had begun to notice small tracks indented into the path. At first, she'd dismissed these as Alpha and Sonny's footprints, but when the time came for her to take the lead in their single-file order, she'd soon realized these markings where not of her Raptor's. But still from Raptor's. They where unmistakably Raptor foot and claw prints. This path had been made by Raptor's. Now, she'd heard of game trails in Africa, and immediately crossed them out as an option. Game trails where cause by herds of enormous herbivores, all trampling the plant-life down into none-existence. A regular game trail was at least twenty feet wide, and that was the small ones. This, barely three-foot wide, was something different.

It was a route. She didn't know when, but at some point, maybe even to this day, a Raptor pack had lived in this area, and probably for an extended period, and had used this path way to make their way to the field she'd just come from.

The thought of a Raptor pack being in the area made Abby nervous, but knowing that she had two of the most dangerous creatures to ever exist with her helped calm her nerves. And besides, if she knew a Raptor pack had been here, there was no doubt Alpha and Sonny had already known, probably for a while as well. And, they wouldn't be stupid enough to enter a different packs territory, would they?

Abby presumed all of her answers would be answered once they reached the end of this trail.

Then, a large insect buzzed in front of Abby's face.

She shrieked, and fell back into the foliage. Her face was instantly soaked by the damp undergrowth and her elbows sank deep into the wet soil.

Almost immediately Alpha was beside her side, sticking into the foliage after her.

Abby merely stared at him. He cocked his head to the side, and showed her his teeth. And rose his feathers. He was doing it again!

"Stop doing that!" Abby bashed him around the head, to which he responded by standing up and barking at Sonny.  
Sonny barked back, and Abby pulled herself back to her feet.

She tutted. Her arms were now coated in a thick black substance, one which she could only have hoped was mud. And then her dress...oh god, it was bad enough as it already was.

Trying to keep her mind off her now even-more hideous dress, she wiped what mud off she could and onto the bark of a tree, and kept walking.

This time, keeping an eye out for large flying things.

* * *

A/N I'm now in the process of rewriting the story, fixing the Grammar and story holes, and what-not. So far, I've only rewritten chapter one, so I don't know if you'd like to pop down and take a look or not, but I'd love you forever if you could, and leave a review or send me a PM telling what you thought of it :D


	17. Tiny Terrors: Part 2

It had reached nightfall by the time they'd reached the area Sonny had been searching for.

And it wasn't just dusk, but the real twilight hour itself. Pitch-black. If it wasn't for the stars and the moon, Abby would be completely blind out here. And even they didn't give much insight, just slighty illuminated the silhouettes of herself, Alpha and Sonny, and most tree's. _Most._ Her nose still hurt.

But for the most of it, she quite enjoyed the island at night. The occasional eye's glittering at her from the canopy, the odd black shapes overhead she'd later attribute to early-bird's or bats; even the wet plant-life that caught at her bare legs just seemed to add to the atmosphere of what was rapidly becoming in her mind: a enchanted forest.

Now she'd thought about it, this was her first time being on-the-move during the night. Her first night here had been spent crying in a cave. The second, the night she were attacked by Felix, she'd spent what few hours she could manage at the base of a tree. Third, right back into the cave again. The fourth night was the worst, the night she'd spent getting over Lance. And now, on the fifth night, she, Sonny and Alpha had arrived at what Abby could make out the be the old remains of a cluster of nest's.

Very old, actually. As far as she could tell, whatever had caused this nest to be abandoned wasn't nearly as bad as the incident involving Alpha's pack. Though, to the un-trained eye, it could have. Any animal remains in this area would have been scavenged, or at the very least buried by the undergrowth; the tree line had overgrown and re-claimed at least one quarter of the original site. She knew better though. What few nests remained at the site were untouched and whole, the surrounding tree's reached at least twelve-foot tall, something which would be impossible if they'd recently been trampled in an attack. There where a few other clues about its origin of the nest, but Abby was about to get all the evidence she needed.

Sonny trotted over to one of the oval-shaped piles of moss and wood, and settled down in it. She tucked both arms beneath her body, and snaked her tail up and around until it was touching the base of her snout.

Now it made sence.

This nest site must have once belonged to Sonny's pack! It made sence, after all. Sonny had gotten them both here without even the slightest detour, and with the way her theory was developing Abby found it VERY unlikely that more than two Raptor Packs could survive on this Island at the same time. Even if one of them _was_ dead.

Speaking of the devil, a rough reptilian snout prodded into her back. She flinched.

She turned, placed both her hands on the Raptor's snout, and said sweetly "Hello Alpha."

He snorted playfully, leaned forward and nudged her breast. She frowned and flicked his snout. "Don't do that."

He responded by giving her a sharp lick from her collar right up to her forehead. Abby screwed up her face and shoved his head away.

"Bleehh, Alpha, what are you doing?" She frowned.

He cocked his head and erected his feathers. He play fully chirped at her. He lunged forward and gave a playful bite, narrowly missing her neck.

"Woah! Calm down, what is it?" She snapped.

Hearing her shout at him, he responded by flattening his feathers, and lowering his head. Abby felt a pain of guilt.

"No, I'm sorry." She took to stroking his feathers.

He purred for her again, and nuzzled her in the neck. She smiled, and nuzzled him back.

A loud bark from behind them, and the two separated to see Sonny sitting up in her nest, glaring at them both down. Abby had seen that same look on Connor's face when she and Jess had kept the street awake all night with their laughter. Abby breathed deeply. "Sorry."

Alpha gave her another nuzzle and walked towards the next-door neighbour of Sonny's nest, lay and curled himself up into a ball. He stayed like that for a moment, before uncurling himself, and looking up at Abby. His raised his feathers, and chirped. He cocked his head, looking down at the space between his arms and legs, and then back up at her. Then she caught on.

He wanted her to cuddle up to him!

Abby let out a silent 'D'awwwww'. She never got tired of how cute her killing machine could be sometimes. As she took a step towards him, she instantly regretted it.

She stepped into something cold and squishy. Before she could react, it let out a hiss, retched itself free, shot up her leg, and into her dress. A moment of disbelief washed over her. She loved animals. She prefered them more than people. But she had her limits. Her line in the sand. Her standards. And one of those standards, was having a slimy, wet creäture climb up her leg and attempt to set up residents in her underwear. That was defiantly her line in the sand. And when the reality of what had just happened finally made its way to her brain, _then_ and only _then,_ did she scream.

She wailed, hollered, leaped, thrashed and took about jumping five foot into the air in a bizarre dance involving plenty of arm-flapping and chimp-like noises. After a moment of brief confusion, Sonny and Alpha rose up from their nest and were by her side.

"THERE'SSOMTHINGINMYDRESS!THERE'SSOMTHINGINMYDRESS!" She screamed, delivering viscous slaps the different parts of her worn out dress.

In his confusion, Alpha did the only thing that came to mind, and hissed at the dress. In her panic, Abby swung her arm; delivering a hard 'whack' onto his snout. He barked, not out of pain, but surprise, and his head shot back, feathers erected. Seeing her fellow raptor injured by the un-seen enemy, Sonny lunged forward, teeth bared, right into the centre of Abbies dress. Her head ripped back, taking a rather large piece of camouflage-coloured fabric with her. There was a tearing noise, another girlish scream, a hiss, and Abby's dress fell to her ankles, leaving the time-travler stood blushing in her underwear.

And just to add insult to injury, a small lizard shot down from the base of Abby's back, and disappeared off into the undergrowth, never to be seen again.

* * *

A/N Apologise for the unusually small chapter, but I just thought giving you two brand new chapters would make you happier than a single! Even if those two put together where only as long as one chapter...okay I did bad and I'm sorry?

So, the usual, I'd be looking forward to hearing about what you thought of this chapter, as well as the last! And the new charactor Sonny of course!


End file.
